Hunter
by ccl-x
Summary: Edward has left Bella for Tanya. James tried to kill her once in Twilight but escaped ALIVE. And now he has cm back for her seeking revenge. My whole story is Twilight and New Moon all in one and not wiht all the parts in it.Its also has other characters
1. Hunted

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. We all love you Stephenie for all your hard work. It really has paid off.**

**This is my very first Twilight based story so don't expect a novel. Useful comments please I will be very happy .**

**The song that I was listen to (in my English lesson on my Ipod) when I wrote this was Fur Elise (yes I know it sounds stupid to have classical music on ur Ipod but oh well) It helped to write the start of this story because it changes beat and sound and so does my story lol xoxo :D**

As he chased me through the woods I could smell the moss and leaves. The smell was overwhelming. It got to the back of my throat and made me choke. I couldn't stop though. He may be fast, but he was playing with me. Getting me all tensed up. I was his bait! I came an opening, where it stood, the house I hoped I wouldn't find on this chase. So many bad memories flicked back into my head. This was the house I used to love. But that all changed when they moved. They didn't just take their belongings with them they also took my soul and my heart. I felt a sudden rip in my cheat as the memories flickered into my head again. This is just what I didn't need when I was getting chased by the Hunter as they called him. All the memories of the damp grass that smelt like an autumn morning, when I would wake up and go outside, to the grass where I was running now and I would be able to smell the dew. Not like a cold scary winter night.

As I got closer I could here it creaking in the very slight breeze. It had been stood there for about 2 yrs now un-touched and un-cared for. I used to try not to think about it everyday but there would be reminders everywhere. But thankfully with the help of my friends it was soon all forgotten, that was up until now. I slowed down to catch my breath. My panting was very loud and nearly the only noise. I looked around. I couldn't see him but I could hear him. He was teasing me. Laughing, shouting my name. I screamed angrily and ran to the door. The floorboards creaked like they were in pain as I ran along the porch to the old shabby door. I slammed it open and flung myself into the not so safe house. I hit the floor boards with a loud thud.

I knew this house like the back of my hand, but in the dark with … HIM! Following me round was a different story. I got up and felt around for the light switch, which should have been on the wall near the door. When I found it, I shrieked in horror. A spider crawled over my hand. I heard him chuckle to himself. I flicked the light switch on and turned around. As I did I gasped. The furniture was still there, to my utter surprise, but with covers on them. So when they moved they had just taken my soul and my heart with them and not there furniture. It looked so different to the last time. The last time! I can' think about that, not now. I was already in too much danger of dying in the hands of evil. I certainly didn't want to kill myself with my own memories.

When I could feel my heart beating again I breathed a sigh. Not of relief but of annoyance. He also knew this house well. He was once welcomed here but then he did something bad when I came into their lives. I knew I probably didn't stand a chance of trying to lose him. As I took another breath I breathed in the dust. It hit the back of my throat and burned. I coughed and choked. When I finally got my breath back I heard him laughing at me. I stomped my foot angrily. What use will that do I thought to myself? He would only carry on laughing at your stupid antics.

I stormed off into the direction of the study. I used to love the study. So many books and paintings. They all used to fascinated me greatly. But now it was empty. Not a single object but a large bay window letting in flickers of light reflecting off the moon, and the empty book shelves. There were patches of clean paint form were the paintings used to be. I don't know why I choose the study. It just sounded like a good idea. As I walked I heard him whistling and singing. He was going to follow me. I quickly thought of an escape root from the study. There was the door into a small closet that use to be used for storing files. Private is what it said on it. Important files were stored there. I started to walk faster trying to beat him. I knew it was another one of my many stupid ideas. How would I ever beat him? When I got into the room I slammed the door shut and flicked the light on. I looked around. The shelves were covered in a thick layer of dust. It looked so ghostly. The big bay window looked even bigger. I started to walk towards it. All of a sudden the light flicked off. I was stood in the middle of a dark room… alone. The only bit of light was the moons shine leaking through the dusty window. But then it was gone as the clouds blocked it out. My eyes had to adjust to the sudden darkness and gloom that lay around me. As they adjusted I saw dust particles floating around everywhere. Was he watching me? I looked around for him. As I scanned the room my eyes flickered past something… something black… a shape.

He walked over to the bay window and as he did so the moons light crept through the clouds behind him. I could make out his shape but not his face, but I could definitely make out his smile. His brilliant white teeth shined from the light bouncing off them. He laughed at my horror that was plastered across my face. It felt so stiff. It was stuck in a horror stricken look. His laugh boomed round the room and bounced of the empty wall making it echo. I stood there horrified for about ten seconds looking at him and thinking of what to do next. And then I ran. Ran for the door and for my life.

**Please review because I want to know wat everyone thinks lol :p I will be very grateful to all reviewers and I will love u all xoxo I am hoping to update very soon but I am very busy at the mo so don't expect one quickly Thanks to my best mate jenni who gave me some fangtastic (lmao) ideas on wat to write about next I don't know wat I would do with out her lol and I don't know wat she wud do with out me coz I gave her loads of ideas too :D xoxo**


	2. My Life

**Disclaimer-unfortunately I don't own any of these characters or lines form the books Twilight and New Moon :D The most fangtastic author ever does tho and that is the brilliant Stephenie Meyer xoxo**

**My 2nd**** chapter :P I need to know if it is good and whether or not I shud carrry on soo pls pls pls review wiv useful comments :D I will love u all very much. If u ave read twilight u shud all know most of it so im goin to cut it down abit and maybe add some extras in that arent from the original :d u mite recognies some of the lines form twilight so look out for them :P **

**The song I listen to while I wrote this was 'its my life' the remix by Gwen Stefani :P I love it xoxo**

My life…. How do I begin to explain that? Well I was born in the year of 1990, the year my mum says was the best ever, because I entered the world. Strange? I thought the same when she explained it to me too. My mum, Renee Dwyer is a strange eccentric person who doesn't act her age. She loves life and believes we can live forever. She tries everything and anything, ever since she became a free woman as she calls it. That's because her and my dad aren't together anymore. Their life, married life, started off at a very young age of 19. They were childhood sweethearts through out high school. After graduation they got married and tried to settle down. That was until I came along 3 yrs later. It changed their lives forever. One: their parents didn't agree with the marriage and certainly not with the fact that they were going to be parents. Two they both had jobs but that only managed to pay their bills and buy them food. NOT enough to bring up a baby. They were excited at first but then it hit them smack bang in the head. They were not going to cope. They managed to survive for 3 years on a very rocky marriage but then my mum had had enough and walked out, taking me with her and leaving my dad on his own.

Ever since that I have visited him ever summer. Up until 3 years ago mine and my mums whole life got turned up-side down when my mum meet Phil Dwyer (look at the last name and my mums last name) and fell in love with him. He's a minor league baseball player and travelled around a lot. So when they got married and he carried on travelling around my mum stayed behind with me even though I was persistent that she goes with him and leave me on my own, but no she wouldn't have it. So I decided that I would go and live with my dad. He, of course, was over the moon about the plan and straight away said yes. So my new life was about to begin in the very small town of Forks in the state of Washington. It seemed small to me because of the fact that I had been brought up in the large city of Phoenix in Arizona but to the people who lived there it was the perfect size.

The town its self is surrounded by forests in every direction as well as having a large lake on the outskirts. It has the bare essentials that a town could need. This included a local store which was like a supermarket, a hospital which was quiet large to say it was in a small town, a school and secondary school, a library, a police station where my dad Charlie is the chief of police, a small fitness centre and other small shops on the high street there. The houses are scattered around the town many of which are walking distance to the high street. Unfortunately my new house is not in walking distance to the high street of the new school I was going to be attending. This meant that had to buy a car. But with what money?

The day I was leaving Phoenix came very quickly and my mum was in tears by the time we got to the airport. She wouldn't stop asking me if I was sure about leaving but I was persistent that I was sure about the plan. However as I boarded the plane I started to become unsure. I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my head and focused on my new future. I took one last look at the sun outside the airplane window and sat back in my seat. About 3 hrs later I was woken up by the captain speaking through the speaker asking us to fasten our seat belts because we was near Forks. I looked out of the window and my eyes were met by the never ending rain that nearly always covers Forks. After the plane had landed in the small airport just out side of Forks I went over to the man dressed in a police uniform. That was my dad and he had taken the part of the day off work to come and pick me up from the airport and to take me to the house I would call home. I don't really understand why he didn't just take the whole day off because nothing ever happens in a town this small. The drive to my new home was very tense since me and Charlie, I have to now call him dad, weren't really used to talking as we were very similar because of the fact that we were very quite when we were shy. The only words spoken was when he asked me if I was ok and asked how my mum was. I knew that would be probably it for the rest of the day.

I decided to look out of the window during the drive. This was simple because I hadn't really taken any notice of my new surroundings. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

Eventually we made it to charlies, or dads as I have to call him. He still lived in the small two bed-roomed house that he bought with my mother in the early days of there marriage. There, parked on the street in front on the house was my new, well new to me, truck. It was a faded red colour with big wheels and scratches covering it. To my intense surprise I loved it!

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window - these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner. One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack the minimal amount of clothes that I had brought with me into the overly sized wardrobe. The clothes didn't even fill one self let alone the hanging space. I looked at the empty wardrobe and decided to put my shoes and stationary in there as well. I glanced out of the window on my way past to the bathroom and saw that it had stopped raining and was now sun shining. I smiled to myself. I knew what I was going to be doing fo the next few hours left of the day. And that was going outside sitting on the swing bench reading my very battered copy of w

Wuthering Heights.

**As I said before I do not own any of the twilight stuff in this story (any lines or characters.) A HUGE thnx to Jenni my vertically challenge twilight twin coz she helped me with this chapter. Pls review it and I will love u forever and ever :P :D xoxo**


	3. Beautiful

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was stuck for ideas. However this chapter is one of my favourites and I would like to say a HUGE thank you to my BFFE Jenni for helping me write this chapter and giving me a whole set of new ideas.**

**Disclaimer- Once again I do not own any of these characters or lines. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I was not listening to any song while I wrote this because it was lunch time at my school and Jenni was helping me. But I've I had to put a song to it…rummy….it would be Beautiful By Akon.**

EPOV

I was hunting in the forest near the swans house when I smelt it. It was not the usual Elk smell that was floating around. It was different.

Strawberries. The delicious scent of strawberries. It was like heroin. One could not resit not to go and hunt the smell down, which I did. It was an addicting smell. It felt like the burning of a thousand suns in my throat as I got nearer.

I followed the scent and came to the opening of the Swans back garden. I glanced around and spotted 2 large chocolate coloured eyes engaged in a bettered copy of Wuthering Heights. She was beautiful. Who was she? I quickly search for Charlie Swans mind and found it in the kitchen. I was gobsmacked when I looked in it. He had a daughter and she was called Isabella or as she liked to correct everyone Bella. She was the beautiful chocolate eyed girl sat on the swing bench. I was intrigued by her.

I wanted to know more about her so I went through Charlie's mind again. This time it was easier to find because he had come outside to clean his police car. I re-read his mind and found that Bella was 17 yrs old, was going to start Forks High soon, liked to read classicals, was extremely shy and quiet, too kind and would insist on helping anyone and had just moved here form Arizona to live with her father because her move had recently got married and her new husband travelled around a lot. I was amazed at all of this. I then looked at her nad wondered which part of the book she was up to. I search for her mind and came up with nothing. What?! Nothing! Where was her mind? I couldn't read it or find it. Was she blocking me or something? Did she know I was there? I was extremely confused when all of a sudden Jenni-Alice popped up next to me making a branch snap.

'Hey Edward' she chimed happily at me while staring at Bella.

'Hey' I replied quietly not really paying attention. I was more bothered about trying to control my senses because Bella's scent was so mouth watering it made my throat burn. I wanted her blood too much. But I didn't want to kill this girl. She was too beautiful. So dam beautiful.

'Oh I see you have meet or should I say seen Bella swan?' She explained in a questioning tone. I stood there once again gobsmacked. Was she telling me that she already knew this girl? I was shocked that she hadn't told any of us.

'You knew that she was coming today?' I asked still in shock. I didn't even know Vampires could go into shock.

Yep I saw it last night while I was out hunting with jasper. She's very shy you know. Why are you asking?' she asked wondering.

'No reason' I replied trying to sound convincing. I knew she would be able to hear the lie in my voice.

'Sure Edward. I saw you last night coming here today that's why I followed you' she replied sheepishly.

'Oh well we better get going Esme will be wondering where we have got to' I explained turning around while my heart shattered. I didn't want to leave her. She was beautiful and sooo good smelling. WTF?!?!? What was I saying? I didn't want to harm this beautiful creature!

'Race you Jenni-Alice!' I shouted while already in front of her.

'No fair!' She whined 'You always win!' She shouted while charging up to me.

'Well who wins then?' I asked slowing down abit.

'You do' she replied looking glum.

'Aw sorry.' I said nicely slowing down to put my arm around her. All of a sudden she shot off really fast. Why the fuck did I not see that coming. She always tricks me like that.

As we raced through the woods towards our house I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was beautiful.

**Now you can see why I chose beautiful as my song lol:P**

**Pls review and I will update soon. xoxo**


	4. Paranoia

_**Disclaimer- I don't own any of characters or lines featured in this story. Stephenie Meyer does though lol xoxo**_

_**My twilight vertically challenged twin Jenni helped me once again with this chapter. Tbh she helps me with all of them lmao :P**_

_**The song I listened to while writin this was Worried About Ray-The Hoosiers lol :P **_

_**I'm tryin to fill in all the missin parts of the story in between wat happened in my first chapter if u understand me :P So the next few chapters will be LIKE wat happened in twilight and part of New moon but I will add extras and not put all of the info in lol :P**_

_BPOV_

_I was deep into Wuthering Heights when I heard a branch snap to the right of me on the edge of the forest. I quickly looked up but saw nothing._

'_don't be silly Bella' _I told myself _'your just paranoid and the book is scaring you now. You've been reading it too long.' _But I was positive that I could fell someone or something watching me. You know when you have that feeling that eyes are on you? Well that's wat it felt like now. I quickly shook my head and carried on reading.

About an hour later, or at least I thought it was until I noticed it was dark, Charlie, dad should I say, called me in. I blinked a few times while collecting my stuff trying to get used to the darkness. All of a sudden the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Someone or something was behind me and watching. I let out a little squeak and ran in. Charlie looked at me strangely as I dashed in.

'You okay Bells?' He asked 'you look kinda flustered'

'yeah im great just abit cold that's all' I replied back as bravely as I could even though I was shit scared.

'Do you fancy going over to Billy Blacks for tea tonight as a home welcoming tea? Sue Clearwater and her kids will be there. I think Leah is about your age and Seth is a bit younger. Sue will be cooking for us' He asked while dragging out a casket of beer from the store room.

'yeah sure' I replied apprehensively. I was worried now. What if they didn't like me? What if I didn't fit in? Charlie saw the look on my face and smiled. Did it really give it away that much?

'Don't worry Bells. You know Billy don't you? We used to go fishing with him in the summer when you came to mine. You used to play with his son Jake.' He explained. This calmed down my feelings abit more.

'Oksay dad that will be nice. And plus it saves me from cooking.' I replied smiling.

'good. Now go and out something else on you have been in them sice you arrived.' He ordered me. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. He was trying to fulfill his role as a dad. He threw me a sheepish grin as he walked out to his car.

I ran up stairs and got to the top step when the same feeling as before hit me. Someone was watching me and I knew it. I quickly ran into my room and closed the door locking it behind me. I then ran over to the windows and closed all my curtains. I let out a huge sigh of relive and flopped onto my new bed. I was going to have to get over this fear and paranoia. I walked slowly over to my wardrobe and opened it.

' hmmmmmppphhhhh' I let out a long sigh. I had absolutely nothing in my wardrobe to wear.

'bummer' I said to myself. I then spotted my new pair of cut off jeans that my mum had bought me before I left.

'_Ill wear them 'They_ would go perfectly with my new light blue shirt and my black jacket' I thought ot myself

I stopped just before I took off my top. I someone watching? No I should be safe.

Charlie called me about 10 mins later after I had decided to have a quick shower. It was all very last minute. I quickly dried my hair and ran out of the room leaving my light on.

'You might want to turn out your light' he said sarcastically. I ran back upstairs and was about to slam the light off when I noticed my rocking chair was moving. I gasped really loudly and hit the light switch and sprinted out of my room. Charlie was waiting in the car for me as I slammed the door and locked it. Who ever it was in my room had certainly gone after I had barged in on them.

All the way to Billy's house Charlie went on about how good it used to be when we all went fishing and just nodded in agreement. When we arrived a feelling of nervousness washed over me but I focused on being happy and shook it out of me. I got out of the car and shut the door. I turned around to see the most gorgeous tanned guy I had ever seen. Behind him, quiet close was a girl with the same coloured tan. She was whispering something to him and he turned around with an angry look on his face. She looked guilty and then walked back into the house. Charlie yelled someone's name and a fat old man came stumbling out of the house. He then helped Charlie to pick up the caskets of beer. He started wheezing and I thought to myself that any minute now he will collapse. But luckily he didn't. The tanned boy walked over tome and give me a very romantic hug.

' Hey I'm Jake and you must be Bella' He whispered in my ear. In the door stood the tanned girl again giving me a huge dirty and then walking off again. She must like Jake who was now looking me up and down.

'Yeah im Bella' I replied still staring at him.

'You look very pretty tonight'

**Sorry about the cliffy peeps lol :P I will update again very soon lol :P**

**Thnx again Jenni for your help**

**Reviews pls and I will love all of u very much and will try to reply to them all :D :P**

**xoxo**


	5. Beautiful Liar

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in my story or the lines lol.**

**Thnx once again to Jenni lol :P**

**The song I listened to while I was writin this was Beautiful Liar By Beyonce and Shakira. You will see why soon. **

**Sorry for the shortness of some of the POVs but it's a three way chapter this lol :P ENJOY**

Jakes POV

She was beautiful. But Leah hated her. She was jealous that I like Bella and not her. However Leah has never really liked me but expects every man to fuckin fancy her. Yeah she is quiet pretty but she has really bad anger problems every since Sam left her for her cousin Emily. She can also be a right bitch as Bella found out. Bella went bright red when she stepped out of the car and Leah made a snide comment about her to me. I turned around and told her to shut the fuck up and stop being such a bitch. Then as I turned back round and Bella walked towards the light I saw just how Beautiful Bella was. I hugged her quiet forcefully trying to piss Leah off. She just glared at us and then walked off. I knew straight away that it was going to be a rough night.

BPOV

OMFG! He was fit. He had a tight T-shirt on that showed off his very nice abs. I nearly passed out when he hugged me. After we had untangled ourselves he showed me through to what must have been his house. It smelled lovely as I walked in. I heard a woman singing in the kitchen and knew that it must be Sue Clearwater. It smelt and sounded like she was cooking burgers for tea. I licked my lips from the thought. I would be the first thing that I would have to eat from about 6 this morning when I had breakfast in Arizona. I could hear Leah whispering again to a boy at the top of the stairs. I must admit she was beautiful. The boy was small and yet again tanned. I felt really left out with all of these tanned people surrounding me. The young boy smiled down at me and he reminded me of a younger and smaller version of Jake. He came running down the stairs and stopped in front of me. He held out his hand and I took it slowly. I was surprised that a boy so young, and remembering what Charlie said about Sue and her two children must have been Seth, could be so polite considering he had a sister who was shooting daggers at me with her eyes and was acting like such a complete bitch.

'Hello my name is Seth and you must be Bella' he said while shaking my hand. I heard Leah storm off into another room and saw Jake roll his eyes and run up the stairs. Seth pulled me closer so that he could reach my ear.

'Sorry about the way my sis is acting. Shes just having one of her many bad days. He whispered into my ear. I gave him a grateful smile and glanced up to the landing but saw that there was no one there.

JakesPOV

I stormed up after Leah in outrage. I was seriously going to kill this girl in a minute if she didn't sort out her problems. She hadn't even met Bella before and already she was making bitchy remarks about her. As I flung the door open I saw her sitting on my bed in a ball crying. Instantly I felt guilty. Leah was having another bad day. She had probably seen Sam with Emily today and it must have upset her. I walked over to her and sat at the end of my bed she looked up and I saw that her eyes were red rimmed.

'Leah what's wrong?' I asked her as calmly as I could.

'I think you know what's wrong.' She replied sharply.

'Look Leah I'm trying to be nice here and all your doing is sending it right back with nasty comments. Please be nice to Bella for the rest of the night and then you can be nasty to whoever you want after. But Bella's new and I want her to feel welcome by everyone including you. After she has gone you can bitch about her ll you want but not in front of me. Please? I asked lifting her chin up. She looked at me and then nodded her head.

I left her to clean her face and walked back downstairs. I walked in to the living room and found Bella sat on the love seat watching TV. As soon as I walked in Bella lloked up and smiled at me. I walked over to her and sat down.

LPOV

Just to make Jake happy I made an effort all night to be nice to Bella. When I walked downstairs I went and sat next to the sofa that Bella was sat in and started talking to her. She seemed really taken back when I said sorry to her but she then just smiled and replied. After about an hour of talking my mum shouted that dinner was ready and we all rushed into the kitchen to grab our share. I walked with Bella who held back a bit and got hers last. We started to get on but in my head I still despised her a lot. We talked all night and Jake kept looking over at me and smiling and give me the thumbs up. Then at about 10.30 Charlie called Bella and said that they had to go because it was Bella's first day at forks high school. I was secretly happy that she was going but I put a mask on and pretended to be really sad that she was going. I knew she didn't believe it but she just went along with it and gave me a quick hug. Then Jake walked over to her a gave her a long hug and whispered something in my ear. Jealousy boiled inside me but I didn't understand why. Its not like I fancy Jake. I think its just the fact that I have no one to do that to. Personally I was quite happy with myself for the fake effort and mask that I out on tonight to Bella. I was a beautiful liar, not being big headed, but I was a lot prettier than Bella and plus I was tanned and she was chalky white. I really didn't see what Jake saw in her. I was going to have words with him after.

JakesPOV

Leah really sorted out her attitude tonight and made a great effort to be nice to Bella. How ever I knew her trick. She had put a mask on and changed her personality completely. Bella looked really happy all throught the night but when I went to give her a hug she whispered in my ear.

'I know that Leah faked all of that tonight. It was very obvious to me that she was wearing a nice mask.'

'Yeah I know she did but I told her to do that because I was pissed off with her attitude towards everyone today' I replied back nicely and she laughed. I could feel Leahs glare on my back so I hugged Bella for longer.

'I hope to see you again soon' I said while pulling away from her.

'Same here. Maybe this weekend?' she asked sounding hopeful. I knew that this meant I was the only friend that she had at the moment, that's not counting the fake Leah she met tonight.

'Yeah sure ill call you because I have Charlie's number' I replied with a grin on my face. She smiled and then walked over to hug Sue and Seth. Her and Seth had become great friends in a matter of hours.

After they had gone I walked over to Leah.

'Good job' I said with a smile on my face.

'Thanks. Im a beautiful liar aren't I?' She asked with a smug smile on her face and looking very proud of her self.

'If you mean that you are a good lair, no your not and if you mean you your beautiful, your alright' I replied back while walking away with a huge grin on my face. I knew that she was going to kill me for saying that she wasn't beautiful.

'What do you mean that I'm not beautiful?' she answered stamping her foot on the ground in font of me stopping me from carrying on walking. I sighed to myself.

'I just don't think that you are beautiful, but I know someone who is. And that's Bella.' I explain pushing Leah out of the way. 'And your not a good lair because she knew that you was faking it all long'

'She is not beautiful. God I am so fuckin fed up with you' she yelled at me and stormed off towards her car. She got in and slammed the door.

'Leah I don't want to hear that sort of language of you again! Understand?' Sue shouted towards where Leah was glaring at me through the window. I just laughed to myself and said goodbye to the Clearwater's and waved at Leah who when her mum wasn't looking stuck her finger up at me. I just laughed at her and shut the door.

**In this bit I have made Leah sound like a propa bitch which personally I fink she was all the way through the twilight series especially Breaking Dawn. Lol :P**

**Pls review and I will love you all xoxo**


	6. January 13th

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the lines or characters in this story. But Stephenie Meyer does. :P**

**Part of this chapter is the part where Bella starts school from Twilight so you might remember some of the lines. IMPORTANT- TWILIGHT SPOILERS!!!!!**

**I don't have a song for this chapter but if you have any offers I will be happy to accept them lol :P **

**If u can find the extra word in this tell me in the reviews and I will update if 5 ppl find it lol :P xoxo**

BPOV

January 13th, my first day at Forks High school. Everyone there knew each other and had grown up together. I would be the new girl, the freak, a curiosity with no-one to talk to.

I didn't fit in with the stereotypical image of a girl from Phoenix. I should be tanned, sporty and built like an athlete. All of those were completely impossible since I was chalky white, small and slender. I didn't have the build of a sportsman. And I certainly couldn't play sport since I was extremely un-coordinated.

I am also very shy and this can cause problems when youre starting a new school. I couldn't even talk to my own mother at times and she was my best friend. What was I goin to do at school? I wasn't going to be one of those new girls who go in all plastic and try and grab peoples attention. I didn't like attnetion. I wasn't a nice thing for someone so shy. But people who are shy usually get the most attention in a new place. So I was doomed.

I tried to sleep but failed. It was the rain that kept me up. It hardly ever rained in Phoenix and when it did it was only a little drizzly that lasted for about 10 minutes. Not here. It absolutely threw it pissed it down here and then there was the wind. That howled around the house causing it to shake every so often. At around 1 in the morning it finally settled to a drizzly and I eventually got into a not so easy slumber. I had nightmares all night about school the next day and I was starting to really wind myself up with fright.

The next morning I opened my curtains ans was welcomed by a horrible thick layer of fog. I couldn't even see the swing bench outside. It was creepy. I fely held in from the putside world. Claustrophobia kicked in as I sucked in a huge breath and ran out of my room to the bathroom

The shower was nice and warm as I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. The water relaxed me abit and put me in a trance, until I stepped out of the water and realisation washed over me followed by the cold. I was starting a new school today! I shuddered at the thought, grabbed a towel and dashed back into my room. But as I flung my door open I stopped. My eyes flew to the rocking chair. It wasn't moving but it brought back the memory from yesterday. Once again I wondered if some one was watching me. I quickly shook the thought out of my head, got changed and thoroughly dried my hair which then decided to stick out in different directions.

I dashed downstairs to join Charlie for breakfast before he left.

'Good morning' He said happily. 'sleep well?' he asked while popping some toast into the toaster. I had to think about my reply.

'Yeah… after a while.' I replied pausing and then walking over to the fridge.

'Good' was his answer.

After that short conversation we both sat in silence eating our breakfast. That was until Charlie spoke up again making me jump.

' Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday. It was Billy who gave you the truck. I paid for it but not as much as I would have done if I bought it form a dealer. If you are going this weekend you should say thnx to him.' He explained with a mouthful of food.

'Thanks dad' I replied glaring at his mouth.

Charlie finished his breakfast and whished me a murmed 'Good luck' and a 'see ya'. It was ironic for him to say that since good luck avoided me at all times possible.

I heard him slam the door and trudge over to his car in his police boots.. Then he started up his car and drove off. I waved at him through the kitchen window and then turned around. The house was silent except for my breathing. As I looked around the kitchen I saw that there was a lot of signs pf my mother from when she lived here. The cupboards were still the sunshine yellow with the flower print on them. The table was still the same old one with mismatching chairs that she found in a skip and painted up to make them look nice. As I walked into the living room I saw lots more objects of mums. The living room was exactly the same. The cream colour was still on the walls with lots of pictures and furniture scattered around. Then my eyes stopped on something above the fireplace. They focused on my school photos. All of them up to last years. They were extremely embarrassing. I cringed as I looked at each one. I was going to have to persuade Charlie to take then down.

I walked up to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Twice. I then put my hair up. Twice. I was getting stressed. I wanted to set off to school but if I did I would be too early and penguin, but I also didn't want to be late and draw attention to myself. I also couldn't stand being in the house any longer. I grabbed my school bag, car keys and my coat since it was raining and walked aimlessly to the door. I walked out of the house an looked under the door mat for the house key. Once I had locked the door I dashed over to my truck and jumped in. It was my first time testing it out and I was nervous whether or not it would start. I turned the key and was surprised and welcomed by a loud bang followed by a low grumble. I put my foot on the pedal and reversed out of the drive.

When I got to school I found that there was hardly anyone there. I parked up and walked over to the main entrance. As I walked in I was blinded by the bright lights as I felt a wave of heat and welcoming washed over me. I t was a small area but comfy. It had a little waiting room with padded folding chairs and next to the chairs was a trophy case filled with awards. Over to the left was a small desk cluttered with papers. Behind it sat a large red headed woman wearing glasses looking very flustered. She looked up' Can I help you?'

'I'm Isabella Swan' I informed her watching as her eyes widened. No doubt I had been the topic of local gossip.

'Oh, yes, welcome' she said pausing on after each word. She quickly flicked through a pile of papers until she found what she was looking for.

'Here you go' she said holding up several sheets.' This is a map of the school and your timetable for the rest of the year.'

She explained about all my classes and highlighted the best routes to each classroom on the map. She also gave me a slip which I had to give to each teacher and get it signed today. At the end of the day I had to bring it back to her. I thanked her nicely and headed for the door. As I walked out I noticed that the car park had become slightly fuller since my arrival. I dashed back over to my car and sat in it studying the map and trying to memories the lessons that I had. I jumped in surprise as the bell rang and slowly dragged myself out of my truck. I was met by a lot of stares. This was going to be hell.

**Hope you like this chapter. I tried not to use everything from the book lol :P Did u find the extra word? My mate jenni sed I shud put it in and ask you to find it and tell me so I could update. I would love 5 ppl to say that they have found it so I know that u have read it lol :P Reviews please :D thnx to jenni again lol :P xoxo**


	7. Thoughts

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these lines or characters. But Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Once again I don't have a song for this chapter lol. Pls review and suggest a good song pls :P **

**BTW- JA is jenni-alice also know as jenni to our mates at school lol :P**

**IMPORTANT-TWILIGHT SPOLIERS.**

EPOV

An old rusty truck was parked in the car park when I arrived with my family. I was sure that I recognised it from somewhere. Then I smelt it. Strawberries. She was here. Bella. My heart would have stopped beating if it hadn't already. JA quickly walked over to my side.

'She's here! Her smell is lovely' she said in a hushed voice.

'Yeah I know, my throats burning.' I replied practically dieing as she got out of her truck. JA spun me around.

'Your eyes are black Edward!' she nearly yelled. ' When did you last hunt?'

'JA keep your voice down! I hunted 2 weeks ago with Jasper. I was supposed to be hunting yesterday, but I got distracted.' I replied with a smirk on my face.

Bella was walking up to me and shyly said an excuse me. As I moved she smiled weakly at me and said a quiet thank you. A had a huge urge to grab her. She smelled so good and was very beautiful. Luckily JA held me back.

' She's very shy. I'm going to help her find her find her way around.' she explained as she moved to let Angela Weber past. She smiled sweetly at her and Angela smiled back. 'and I'm going to introduce her to Angela . She's a nice girl and will help her out.

' Ok, keep Jasper away, he's having a bad day today already.' I said glancing over at my brother who was wincing as a young girl stopped in front of him to talk to her mate. We had risked it today, coming in and not hunting for 2 weeks. Jaspers ability to resist human blood wasn't as strong as the rest of us. He was our newest vegetarian. I turned back around when I heard my name said by JA but in her head. When I found her I saw that her eyes where distant and I knew straight away that she was having a vision that she wanted me to see. I watched pretending to be on my mobile. She was searching for Jaspers future. After about a minute she found it and showed it to me. She then spoke coming back to reality.

' Everything is going to be ok for today, but tonight we will definitely have to hunt. He will just about cope today.'

She walked gracefully over to Jasper and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled and then glanced over at me.

'_My throat is killing me' _he said to me in his head. I nodded to let him know that I had heard him. He smiled at me but behind it I could see pain. I felt really sorry for him. Guilt washed over me, but was suddenly taken over by calmness. I looked up to see Jasper glaring at me.

' _I hate it when people feel sorry for me. I can cope!' _he practically yelled in his head.

Luckily I was saved by the bell(:P) from Jaspers evil glares. I walked casually over to my first lesson in no rush at all. I spent the whole lesson looking through peoples minds for Bella. First of all I found Eric's. He was talking to a very timid Bella.

'Front cover and your news baby' he said cheerfully. Because I only heard part of the convo I didn't know what was going on.

'Oh, please no, don't!' she argued back stuttering.

'Woo, calm down, it's ok, no front cover.' he replied back reassuringly. She smiled and walked to her class. Eric started walking in the other direction but stopped and turned around and stared after Bella, but then he carried on walking. I couldn't see Bella until she was met by JA.

' Hey you must be Bella! I'm Jenni-Alice but everyone calls me JA.' JA said cheerfully. I could see Bella's surprised face as JA went in to hug her. She took the hug timidly but smiling widely. She must have been happy to have made a new friend.

'Come on your going to be late to English.' JA said taking her hand and pulling her towards the English department. A sudden wave of jealousy washed over me as I saw JA holding Bella's hand.

'_She's really nice Edward and she smells lovely!' _JA said in her head.

I let out a stifled laugh and the people around me moved slowly away and the teacher looked up confused and surprised.

The bell soon went for 2nd lesson. I walked out of the room and was met by loads of voices even thought the corridor was reassembly quiet. Everyone was thinking about Bella. She was the talk of the school. I felt sorry for her. Lunchtime would be the worst for her. Everyone would be staring at her. We were used to that so it was a change.

My next lesson was P.E. I hated it because I couldn't run at my top speed which was fast. A normal human eyes wouldn't be able to see me run. Also I could hit hard because it would scare humans and travel to far and fast. So in P.E. I chose to be in the middle group. This was the group were there were fast runners but they weren't as fast as the top group. In summer when we were outside and it would get too warm, but not sunny more like humid, we would take off our tops. This would cause a stir between the girls. Especially when I took mine off. The amount of girls thoughts that I really didn't want to hear, including the female staff, was amazing. Even though I never got to hit, to fit in with the rest of the group I would take mine off.

I tried to search for Bella all through P.E. but I didn't find her. JA wasn't with her and neither was any of my other family. But then a mind stood out that I really didn't like reading and didn't want to find. Jessica Stanley. She used to be obsessed with me when I first arrived in Forks. Her thoughts were disgusting. I hated it when she came up to me. After about a year of ignoring her and walking away she finally got the message that I wasn't interested. This made her gave up. However her thoughts were still evil to any girl that walked past me or came near me. I would laugh silently when she glared at girls. JA used to warn me when she was around. I was very grateful to JA for that.

But I was furious with her today. Her thoughts were evil about poor innocent Bella.

'_OMG! she's getting all the attention off the boys today! It's so unfair. I usually get all the attention and have all the boys to my fuckin self. But no not today I don't because of her! She's not even pretty.' _She said viciously in her head while glaring at an oblivious Bella who was happily chatting away to Angela.

'_She's so nice. I think we are going to be great friends.' _Angela chimed cheerfully to herself.

My head suddenly turned when I heard my name said somewhere but then I noticed that it was from Lauren, who was sat next to Jessica.

'So has Edward spoken to you recently?' She asked while doing her nails. In class.

' No, he's still ignoring me as per usual.' she replied glumly. I didn't fell any guilt when she said that.

'Have you seen that Bella girl? She's fuckin annoying! All the boys are after her. And she's all Tyler could talk about last lesson!' Lauren explained venomously.

' You well bad fancy Tyler!' Jessica exclaimed in a excited voice.

'Yeah, I know. Who wouldn't?' She replied cheekily.

' True! Any way I know she's getting all the attention. We are supposed to get all the attention. Not her!' Jessica said as the bell rang.

'We should sort her out' Lauren said while collecting her bag.

'Definitely!' Jessica agreed walking out of the class begind Bella and glaring at her once again.

I let out a growl as I rushed out of the sports hall to my next lesson. I was going to sort them out first.

**What do u think? Pls review and I will forever love you!!! :P **

**Also I need a song for this chapter lol :P so pls suggest :D xoxo**


	8. Know your enemy

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the following characters in this story or lines involved. I am simply borrowing them ****J**

**Once again I do not have a song for this chapter so pls review and suggest a song pls ****J**** :P**

BPOV

My day was going great. So far. I had made two new friends. Angela and JA who were both really nice to me. JA was beautiful, slender and small. Angela was tall, tanned and pretty.

However I was dreading lunch time. Angela was in my last lesson before lunch and she had invited me to sit next to her and two other girls Lauren and Jessica, both of which I hadn't met.

Lessons passed quickly and lunch soon arrived. Angela led me to the lunch hall and as soon as I stepped in everyone looked at me. As per usual I went beetroot red and looked down at the floor. Angela say my discomfort and pulled me towards the dinner queue.

After I had got my lunch Angle took me to the table were everyone sat at lunch. There were tow girls sat there who I guessed was Jessica and Lauren and then three boys who I didn't know. Lauren and Jessica, even though I didn't know which was which, both smiled at me sweetly as I went to sit down. The three boys just all stared at me until Angela cleared her throat.

'Everyone, this is Bella and she will be sitting with us from now on.'

'Hi, Bella….Im Jessica'

'Urm…. Hi' I replied nervously.

I turned around to see everyone staring at me. I turned quickly back round and saw someone coming through the doors. A drop dead gorgeous blonde who looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine cover walked in hand in hand with a heavy built guy. They were both smiling and laughing happily. They were followed by JA and who I guessed was Jasper, JA's boyfriend. She waved happily at me as she walked past. And then he stepped in. He looked like an angel. He was beautiful. He looked over at me and smiled. I didn't have a fucking clue who he was but I just smiled back shyly.

'Who's that?' I asked everyone at the table glancing back towards the angel.

'That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous obviously.' Jessica smiled.

'But apparently no-one here is good enough for him' She said sorta offended. I wonder when he turned her down?

'So trust me, don't waste your time.' she said sharply. I could see that she fancied him a lot.

'I wasn't planning on it.' I replied back going beetroot red as he smiled his breath taking smile at me once again.

After lunch I had P.E. with Angela, but she had to go to the school office to pick up some stuff for the school news paper since she was the photographer. I was on my own and didn't have a clue were the sports hall was. Lauren and Jessica saw me looking confused and whispered something to each other. The they walked over.

'What are you in now?' Lauren asked sweetly.

'P.E. but I don't know where it is' I replied nervously.

'We'll take you. We're going that way' Jessica said taking me arm and pulling me along.

As they walked ahead of me I saw that the blonde girl was walking near me and watching me. She was walking in the direction of the maths corridor. She smiled at me as she walked and I just smiled back then staring at the floor.

Lauren and Jessica stopped about a meter in front of me and turned around. As I looked up I noticed that we were on the edge of a forest up a hill and a long walk away from school. I didn't know that we had been walking for so long. I was in my own little day dream as we walked.

'Come here, NOW!' Jessica shouted at me. I could see why they took me a long way away, so that no one could hear them shouting.

'What do you want?' I asked confused.

'You have been getting all the attention today, just because you are new. All the boys have been staring at you and talking about you. We are usually the ones that get stared at and get talked about because we are popular.' Jessica yelled at me.

' Well sorry for taking away all your attention for a day. It wont kill you, you know!' I replied back harshly.

'We want you to leave or else we will make you leave and seriously hurt you if you don't!' Lauren ordered sneering.

'No I'm not going' I put my foot down. I wasn't going to let two bitches make me move from town just because they were jealous of me.

'Oi, bitches, leave her alone!' someone yelled from behind me. I turned around to see the blonde girl walking up the hill slowly while glaring at Lauren and Jessica.

'Oh, looked what the cat dragged in!' Lauren sneered to the girl. I didn't really see why she said that because this girl was beautiful.

' Just because your jealous of me' the girl laughed,

' Rosalie, why would we ever be jealous of you?' Jessica asked putting her hands on her hips and smirking towards a laughing Lauren. I now knew that the girl was called Rosalie.

'Because all the boys stare at my arse and not yours' Rosalie replied sweetly.

'Oh what ever' Lauren back chatted.

'LEAVE HER ALONE OR ELSE' Rosalie threatened holding up her fist. Lauren and Jessica both screamed and ran off back down the hill towards school. I turned around to thank Rosalie but she was gone.

**What do you think? I know its short but all my chapters are short lol :P a big thankies to JA (Jenni- Alice aka Jenni) for helping me lol :P pls review and suggest any songs lol :P xoxo**


	9. Hero

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following characters or lines in this story.**

**I am soo sorry for not updating sooner. Ive had loads of coursework to do for geography and ive been practising for my piano exam. I have been soo busy lol :P So ive done a really long chapter to make up for it lol. Hope you like it. Its taken me ages to type out coz I jot down all my ideas in a big notepad. All my chapters are in it lol :P its practically bursting full lol :P :D**

**I have a song for this chapter and it is HERO by the X-Factor group lol :P :D Enjoy**

**BPOV**

I was a bit shaken after my ordeal with Lauren and Jessica. For about 20 minutes I stood at the top of the hill. Not moving or thinking. I had missed the whole of P.e when the bell rang to signal last lesson. I had biology in the huts. Great. I knew where they were as I made my way down the hill towards school. I saw Lauren with Tyler. He smiled sweetly at me while Lauren just glared. I returned the smile and carried on walking. When I arrived at the huts I found that everyone had already gone in.

'Fantastic' I thought to myself as I let out a big sigh. I nervously entered the room. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me. The teacher glanced up at me and smiled.

'You must be Isabella Swan' he said taking my slip out of my hands. I nodded shyly. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

'Right sit there next to Edward.' He ordered pointing over to the back of the room. I followed his finger and saw him again. The angel. I then noticed that he was the only one, except for Angela, who wasn't staring at me. He looked up when he heard his name mentioned and smiled at me.. As I walked forward I stepped into the path of a fan. My hair blew everywhere and covered my eyes. I couldn't see where I was walking as I tripped over someone's bag. I started to fall to the ground but never reached it. Instead I felt cold arms snake around my waist. As I opened my eyes I was met by 2 large black eyes looking back at me calmly. He smiled softly as he pulled me up. I was in his arms. He had caught me. He saved me!

'Isabella, are you ok?' Sir asked from next to me 'You had a lucky escape there, If Cullen hadn't have been here you would have hit the floor'

'Yes, I'm ok.' I replied shakily. Edward was stood close to behind me as I wobbled a bit.

'Sit down Isabella. If you fell faint tell me and ill send you to the nurse with someone.' He explain before walking back towards the front of the classroom He started the class off as I turned to face Edward.

'Thank-you…..for catching me.' I managed to stutter out nervously. His eyes and smile was breath taking and I couldn't focus. I could now see why Jessica liked him.

'Your welcome. You must be Bella, my sister Alice told me a lot about you during lunch.' He explained smiling. My heart skipped faster as he said my name.

'Your Alice's sister.. I mean brother?' I asked while glaring at the desk and going beetroot red at my mistake. He laughed at it. His laugh sounded like a million bells ringing at once. My breathe caught and I swear I could have fainted at that moment in time.

**EPOV**

OMG! I was falling in love with a human girl. I had just saved her from cracking her head open and causing chaos. If I hadn't have saved her, her blood would caused my predator side to come through and I would have killed her in front of helpless witnesses. She was a helpless lamb and I was a killer lion. I tried to push the thought of killing her out of my head but it wouldn't budge.

**PREDATOR! PREDATOR! PREDATOR! **My breathe , even though I didn't need to breath, became faster and heavier. I took a large gulp of air and whish I hadn't. My throat burned like a million fires as her scent entered my mouth and hit it. Her smell was irresistible. I turned to pretend I was looking out of the window in boredom but instead I took a large gulp of air. Enough to last me for the rest of the lesson if I hardly spoke. I gripped the desk as I turned back around to face the board. I found that I had broken some of the wood off underneath and it was now moulded into the shape of my palm. I crumbled it up into sawdust and let it fall gently onto the floor then pushing it around with my foot. That was one of Carlisle's rules, DESTROY ALL EVIDENCE OF DESTRUCTION! This rule was in place to help us survive in the human world. No human could ever find out about us. This was one of the laws set by the Volutri, our rulers of the vampire world. They are like our King and Queens. If that law was broken the human would either have to be killed or transformed into one of us. Both of which were painful and slow.

Bella looked at me and smiled. Her big brown eyes hide many secrets and I couldn't get to them. I couldn't read her mind. Bummer. She turned away and let out a big sigh. Her sweet breathe wafted over me and I was so desperate at that point to kill her that I had to grab hold of the desk again to restrain myself. This time though I didn't break any of it. I glanced at the clock and saw that the bell was bout to ring. I grabbed my books and practically flung myself off the desk at the speed of light leaving a bewildered Bella behind. I felt embarrassed by my rude and sudden departure but if I didn't leave soon I would have killed her. I let out a huge sigh as I got out of the classroom. The air smelt like humans but they didn't really bother me that much so I took in several large gulps of air to clear my throat. I dashed towards my car and lent against the side of it with my jacket flung over my shoulder. Jessica Stanley walked past and smiled at me as she had indecent thoughts about me.

'_SEXXXIIIII!!!!' _Was all that was running through her head, as well as some nasty scenes.

'URRGGHHH' I thought to myself as I watched the door for Bella coming out of class. JA walked over to me.

'Hey!' she chimed in her usual happy voice, followed by a less happy Jasper. He was having a really bad day today and was happy that it was over and couldn't wait tog o hunting after we got home. I smiled towards JA but didn't look at her. I was more focused about waiting for Bella to come out. The car park was now full of students waiting for friends to come out of their lessons. Mike Newton and his 'gang' were skidding on the ice patches that were scattered around the parking lot. They looked and sounded like complete idiots. Finally Bella came out of the class. She was smiling and laughing with Angela. I smiled to myself that she was happy. They stooped, hugged and went separate ways. Angela walked off towards an un-impresses Jessica who was glaring at Bella and …Rosalie? Why was she glaring at Rosalie? I would have to find out later I thought to myself as I watched Bella walk nervously across the ice. She wasn't steady on 2 feet on dry land so god knows how she was on wet slippery land. All of a sudden JA gasped. I quickly looked at her but my thoughts were with hers.

_**VISION**_

_A van is going to skid on the ice and run into Bella. She will not have enough time to move. She will get crushed by the van and her blood will spill out everywhere. Jasper will not be able to control his thirst and will attack. She will die!!_

I saw Bella glance over at me then I heard the squeal of the tyres.

**BPOV**

I had just glanced over at Edward, who was watching me, when I heard the squeal of tyres. I turned around to see Tyler's van skidding towards me on the ice. I couldn't think or move fast enough. The next thing that happened surprised me. Instead of feeling the ground underneath me, I felt a cold muscular arm wrap around my waist followed then by the wetness of the ground. My head hit the floor and before the blackness took over me I managed to, or saw what looked like Edward stopping the van with his other arm while holding me in his other. Then the blackness took over me and I passed out.

I woke up to find everyone around me along with 2 paramedics. I had an oxygen mask attached to my head along with a neck brace. The world was spinning as I was picked up and placed onto a stretcher.

'She's awake, her eyes are open' explained the woman paramedic followed by a light in my eyes.

'Yep she's with us, can you hear me sweetie?' she asked.

'Yeah' was all I managed to choke out. 'good, we're taking you to the hospital. You have serious head injuries and concussion so you will need to be checked over properly and have stitches.' the male one explained before closing the ambulance doors. As they drove I drifted in between blackness and the real world. I felt soo sick and the speed the paramedics were driving at made it even worse.

Once we arrived at the hospital I felt several different hands on me as all the nurses and doctors whisked me down the corridors, talking in professional speak. All of this made me feel even more dizzier. They went through some big double doors and shifted me over onto a more comfier bed. They started to prod me and shine more lights into my eyes. I glanced over at an approaching doctor and saw that he was carrying a very large scary looking needle. When he was about to place it into my arm I screamed and then everything went black, once again.

**EPOV**

What the fuck have I just done? That was the question that was spinning around my head as I ran. Alice had just rang me to let me know that Jasper was going to drive my car home for me, since I left in such a hurry.

I had just saved Bella, once again, from spilling her blood out and driving me insane with thirst. This time I saved her from getting crushed by a van. I could have just let her die, but one I couldn't face the guilt of letting a human die in front on my eyes. Two I loved her and would never ne able to live without her, even though she didn't know it yet. And three I would have shown the whole of Forks high school what we really are when her blood reached my nose. However thanks to me, Bella was on her way to the hospital.

The hospital. Carlisle. I had a sudden thought and changed route. I started running towards the hospital. I knew it was a bad idea since I hadn't feed for 2 weeks and there would be lots of blood. But I just had too. I was going to make sure that my father, Carlisle, treated Bella so that I could see her.

_**FLASH BACK STARTS OF EDWARD SAVING BELLA**_

_I had just seen the truck start skidding towards Bella when I ran. I just ran. I grabbed hold of her waist with one hand and put my other hand out to stop the van. I heard her head hit the floor and crack open followed by the smell of her sweet blood. Then she blacked out. The impact of the van when it reached my hand was huge. I said a word that I had never said in front of a lady before. 'SHIT!!!' But I managed to stop it. I heard screams in the background as I gently placed her on the floor. She looked so peaceful just lied there with her eyes closed. I saw a pool of blood start to gather underneath her hair. I heard people start running to wards the van. That when I ran. Into the woods. As fast as I could. No human eye could see me, but I knew my family would be able to. _

_I looked back to see the rest of my family looking shocked and angry. JA bundled Jasper into my car to stop him from smelling Bella's blood. She passed him some spare keys of my car. She then got out her mobile and that's when it started to ring. Jasper was pulling out of the car park when I answered. Bella was still lying on the floor and next to her was a tearful Angela. She was comforting Bella, even thought she was unconscious. I heard JA's voice on the other end of my mobile so I decided to speak._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

After I put the phone down I noticed that I was nearly at the hospital. I slowed down to a normal human walking pace and entered the hospital calmly. I glanced over at the waiting room and saw Angela crying and getting comforted by a nurse. I had a sudden bad felling. What if I hadn't have saved Bella after all? I search desperately for Carlisle mind and found it in his office. I looked over in the direction and saw that I would have to get past the receptionist. I walked past her casually and smiled my dazzling smile. I left her breathless as I carried on down the corridor. I walked down the long corridor of important doctors and found Carlisle's door. I knocked gently on the door and Carlisle didn't need to say anything out loud.

'_Come in son'_ he said I his head. I smiled to myself and walked in. His was sat behind his perfectly neat desk looking at his computer.

'Hello son, what's up?' He asked before turning to face me. I explained everything that had happened and he just nodded and smiled. He turned back to his computer and started to search it for Bella's data.

'She's alive and Dr Clive is treating her. She has serious head injuries and concussion. They will probably keep her in tonight and do some tests on her. Dr Clive is about to check out so she won't have anyone to treat her.' He explained. I understood every word he said since I had been to 29 medical schools and graduated from each one with a medical degree.

'Could you treat her?' I asked hoping for a yes.

'Yes I think so' he replied. 'I will have to leave now though to mark her as one of my patients.' he said getting up.

I followed him out of his office and back down the corridors before we got to the main ward.

'Charlie's here now, he's going to Bella's room.' I said before we got there. We saw Charlie kiss Bella's head before sitting down. Carlisle entered her room and I followed slower. I watched her eyes widen as she saw Carlisle and then me. Her heat beat 5 times faster at the sight of us both.

'Charlie' Carlisle said shaking Charlie's hand. 'Carlisle' Charlie replied. He glanced at me. 'This your boy?'

'Yep and he's the one who saved Bella from the van. However she hit her head on the ground after he pulled her away' My father explained proudly.

'Oh… urmm… thanks for that' Charlie said nervously. I smiled and nodded.

'Hello Bella. How are you felling?' my father asked Bella while checking her pupils.

'Urmm… Im fine thank you. When will I be leaving here?' Carlisle laughed at her question.

'Are we really that bad?' He joked. Bella blushed and smiled weakly. 'We have to do some tests first and then get the results. So probably tomorrow morning. But you will have to spend the whole day off school.' He explained.

'What sort of tests?' She looked scared.

'You'll find out. Come with me' Carlisle walked out of the door. Charlie followed but I stayed behind. I felt Bella's eyes on me and as I turned to face her she blushed. Boy did I love that blush!! She jumped down from the bed, a little too fast for her balance. She swayed before slowly falling to the ground. Once again, I caught her.

**BPOV**

Wooo!!! I thought as the Dr entered the room. He looked like another Edward but he had blonde hair and a bit older. And then guess who followed. Edward. My heart beat about 5 times faster as I followed them both with my eyes. The Dr who I know knew as Carlisle was shining another torch onto my eyes. Edward stood watching form the back of the room. I couldn't take my eyes of Carlisle though. He was gorgeous. His naturally blonde hair was absolutely shocking to look at. It actually hurt to look at him. Just like Edward he had black eyes. It scared me a bit.

Carlisle explained that they had to do some tests on me after I asked him when I would be leaving. I really hoped it would be soon since I detested hospitals. He walked out of the room followed by my dad, but not Edward. He waited. I glanced over at him and saw that he was watching me. I blushed the deepest shade of scarlet ever. I jumped down off the side of the bed, a little to fast for my already un-coordinated balance. The world spun even faster as I swayed and started to fall towards the ground. However, once again, Edward caught my waist and pulled my back up. He smiled at me showing me some of his very white and sharp looking teeth. How was he so fast? How did he stop the van? All of these questions flooded into my mind as I walked out of the room to catch up with Carlisle and my father. They walked into a big scary looking room and hesitated to follow. But I walked in anyway. Those questions will still floating around. I hadn't thought about them before because my mind had been blank from the accident. But now everything was coming back. The accident and the fact that Edward wasn't any where near me when the van came towards me. I shuddered at the memory and I felt Edwards eyes on me. He came and stood close behind me. He was obviously worried that I was either going to faint or fall over my own feet.

I looked around the room and Carlisle pointed at a seat for me to sit down. He dimmed down the lights before Turning on a big screen. I had lots of letters on it. He performed an eye test on me then a walking and balance test. Towards the end Charlie got a call through and had to leave. He kissed me fore head before Carlisle pulled him to one corner. He whispered something to him and my father nodded and then walked out. The test finished smoothly and Carlisle asked Edward to accompany me to my room while he took the results to be studied. I was happy for the company but I soo desperately wanted to ask Edward the questions that I had. I thought that the best place to ask him was my room so I kept them shut up till we got there. Before we arrived Edward got a call on his mobile and told me to carry on back. I obeyed and carried on walking. I entered my room and saw Angela sat in the visitor chair. When she saw me she squealed and jumped up.

'BELLA! BELLA! Your alright!?' She exclaimed embracing me in a big hug.. I laughed at her concern and we got talking about the accident, but I didn't mention Edwards part. The nurse came in about an hour later and told us that visiting time was over. Both me and Angela got up at the same time and laughed again. She gave me a hug and then told me that she was going to drive my van home for me and tell Charlie. Ben was going to follow her to my house and then take her home. I smiled to myself. Her and Ben got along really well he was always protecting her. I could see something good starting between them. Just after Angela had left Edward knocked on my door and walked in. he smiled and sat at the end of my bed. There was a tense silence but I broke it first.

'I thought visiting time was over?'

'It is, but because I don't have my car with me and Carlisle works here and is going to take me home I can stay.' He explained.

'Oh' was all I could reply with.

'How did you stop the van before and save me. You were no were near me? How did you stop it? How was you so quick?' I asked in a hurry.

'Its complicated'

'I want to know though. Its impossible to stop a van that is travelling at around 50mph with one fucking hand!!' In was getting stressed now. Why wouldn't he tell me?

'Ok! Calm down! I'll you tomorrow morning when I pick you up from here'

What?! Im staying here over night?' I asked, my eyes getting wider and my voice getting louder.

'Yes, they are keeping you behind to keep an eye on you. The tomorrow if your alright you will get to go home, and since your not aloud in school im going to take you home and let you get changed. Before I show you' He explained before Carlisle walked in and told Edward that his shift was over. Edward got up and headed for the door.

'Don't worry I will show you. I never forget' and with that he walked out leaving me on my own and confused.

**EPOV**

JA rang me when I was walking Bella back to her room after her tests.

'Edward? Edward? OMG Bella is going to ask you how you stopped the van and all that shit!!!! How are you going to tell her? You know she cant know!! What are you going to do?' She exclaimed in a hurry.

'Calm down, ill deal with it. I'll explain when I arrive home later with father. Don't look out for my future because it is going to keep changing.' She sighed and put the phone down. I knew that she was in a bad mood with me know. The smell of blood drifted to me from a operating theatre. I walked swiftly forward and relaxed. I really needed to hunt. Like now! But I just couldn't bring myself to leave Bella.

I suddenly had a thought. I would hunt after I told me family how I would tell Bella and then come back and watch Bella in her room sleeping. Then in the morning I would go back home, get changed and then come and pick her up. I would then take her home and let her get changed into some fresh clothes and then take her up into the mountains. There I would show her some extraordinary stuff. She wouldn't be able to believe her eyes. I couldn't wait. Then I would tell her something else. Nothing to do with me being a vampire though.

**Sorry for the sort of cliffy. You probably all hate me at the moment for leaving my update for soo long lol :P Pls read and review lol :P :D ****J**** xoxo**


	10. Confessions

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the lines or characters in the story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**In this chapter you will recognise a lot of the lines from either the book or the film because this part deserves to stay the same. This is my favourite chapter at the moment lol :P**

**I really need a song for this chapter so if you review please suggest something lol :P All of the clothes and other stuff mentioned I mite put them on my page with links to the picture so if you want to see them go onto my page lol :P**

**Enjoy and sorry it took so long. I was trying to make it perfect because personally I don't like how Bella found out about Edward being a vampire because im trying to fit it all in and get back to the hunt scene quickly coz u ave all be begging me to lol and plus I have been off school with killing back ache so I could lean over my laptop to type lol :P I was on pain killers all week ****L**** ive felt like shit lol :P**

**BPOV**

I didn't sleep well that night, not just because I was in a hospital, but also because my mind was filled with thoughts about Edward. What was he going to show me tomorrow? I wandered whether he had superpowers or was a super hero, but they didn't exist. I drifted between an un-settled sleep to a deep sleep. Then all of a sudden I would wake up. My heart would get faster and faster during a bad dream and a night nurse would come in and check on me. After about 3 in the morning I was so stressed that I started muttering to myself. My first day at Forks High school went really well. NOT! I had made a complete fool of myself. Falling over everything and nearly getting killed by a van. Everyone must know my name now. I would be labelled an accident magnet. I felt so embarrassed that I just wanted to cry. I sniffed loudly and wiped my eyes. All of a sudden I saw movement . My curtains swayed a bit like there was a breeze. But my window wasn't open and neither was my door. I shot up and turned to face the window. That's when I saw them. A pair of big golden eyes set on a white face. I followed them down from his face to a light shirt over a extremely muscular chest. He, or it, I didn't know, was staring right at me. I focused harder on the face and eyes and immediately thought' _I recognise that face!_' I turned to turn the light on and looked back. He was gone! Where did he go so fast? And that's when I put 2 and 2 together. Edward was fast enough to stop the van. The person, who had just been in my room, was fast enough to escape without me noticing. Edward had just been in my room! Was he spying on me? Why?! I must've have sat there for about an hour before I finally slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**EPOV**

She had seen me! I had been sitting in her room watching her sleep, or should I say not sleep. She murmured to herself then would wake up and a nurse would come in because of her heart monitor. As I watched her I focused more on her features. She had s soft heart shaped face that looked smooth and soft. She had a small slender figure that she covered with baggy clothes. She was beautiful. I was starting to fall in love with her! Did she feel the same? She didn't even know me so why would she feel the same about me? She shot up of a sudden and so did I. That's when the curtains swayed from my sudden movement and she spotted me. She looked confused and scared. She started to focus harder on my face and then moved down to my chest. I watched as her eyes widened while looking at my chest. She turned to her lamp and took that as an advantage to move away. She turned back and looked sad that I had gone. At that point I so wanted to walk out from the corner and show my self to her and comfort her. But I couldn't. I promised JA I would show her when she was out of hospital and was thinking right. I waited until she was asleep and climbed out of the window. I was coming here tomorrow at around 10 to pick her up and take her home.

**BPOV**

I shot up gasping for air. I saw someone sat next to me move. I turned to look. Edward. He smiled gently at me.

'Good morning. I've been watching you sleep for the past hour. Its about time you got up.' He laughed

'You've been watching me all night' I muttered under my breath. I saw his face go blank. A nurse entered the room.

'Good morning, did you finally get to sleep. You were awake most of the night. I bet your tired now.' She questioned opening the curtains to reveal a cloudy over-cast day.

'Y-E-E-S-S' I yawned while stretching. Edward and then nurse both laughed at me.

'Right, what would you like for breakfast?. There's toast, sausage, bacon, egg or cereal.

'Urmm, just toast please' I replied warily not actually wanting anything.

'Oh, ok sweetie, I'll bring it in 10 mins, the doctor has to check you first.' And then she walked out. Edward just sat there watching me. Carlisle walked in soon after.

'Good morning Bella. How are you?'

'I'm good thanks'

'Right, your test results have come back and your all clear to go. You just have a bit of concussion and head injuries but your all good to go home.' He laughed at my face as it lit up. Carlisle walked out as the nurse came back carrying a tray of food. She left it with me and smiled at Edward while walking back out, never moving her eyes away from him. Edward suddenly laughed after she had gone.

'What?'

'Oh, it's just what that nurse was thinking' he replied smirking.

'Oh, and how would you know what she was thinking?' my face burrowing. His face turned serious.

'I can read minds'

**EPOV**

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!! I didn't mean to tell her there and then. She was munching on apiece of toast when I told her. It fell out of her mouth from shock when I told her. She turned white and went very still. She looked like she was about to faint. I slowly got up concerned.

'Bella?! BELLA?! Talk to me, please!'

'Your kidding me?! you've got to be joking?! She stuttered gob smacked. I shook my head slowly.

'How?!'

'I don't know, I can read everyone's mind in this hospital …. except for yours. All of the female nurse are thinking about my father, Carlisle at the moment. And then you nothing. Its very frustraing' I explained quickly.

'Why not mine? Is there some thing wrong with me?'

I laughed. 'You think there is some thing wrong with yourself, yet I can read minds?!' She looked down going red again. There was an awkward silence before i spoke.

'Come, on eat up, don't forget our arrangements today, im showing you something.' I smirked. She smiled weakly and stuffed the toast in her mouth. I let her get changed into yesterdays clothes in private by waiting outside. She soon walked out after.

'Let me carry them.' I offered grabbing hold of her bag. As our skin made contact I felt and electric shock run through. I knew she had felt it too because she pulled her hand away quickly she looked down embarrassed. She walked up to the desk and told the nurse her name. Soon after she walked back to me and we walked out of the hospital. As I walked across the car park I watched as her jaw dropped.

'Is … that … your … car?!' She asked pointing towards the black Mercedes parked next to mine. It was a brand new E-class Mercedes 09. It was my fathers.

'No' I laughed. 'That's my fathers, do you like it?'

'Woo!! That's all I can say. It looks expensive!'

'Oh, it didn't cost that much. No, that's mine, the car next to it' I explained pointing towards the silver Volvo C30 09 Sport.

'Wooo!! Again' and she laughed. I opened the door and held it open for her. She climbed in and mumbled a thank you. I opened the boot and placed her bags in then walked around to my side. We barely spoke on the drive back to her house. She obviously knew that she didn't need to give me directions to her house since I lived in the same town.

When we arrived I walked around at human pace to open her door for her. I hated walking at human pace. It was soo slow and it made time drag on. I grabbed her bags from the boot as she walked over to her front door to let herself in. As we walked in she smiled and paused.

'Urmm, go and sit in the living room if you want. Im just going to take a quick shower and wash my hair. I wont be too long.' And with that she walked off up the stairs. A few minutes later I heard the shower start.

**BPOV**

I stood in the shower pondering. What was he going to show me? How could he read minds. I was very confused. I was also falling in love with him. I just couldn't take my eyes of him on the journey home. He was beautiful and he had saved me god knows how many times yesterday and I only met him yesterday. He was like my hero. And I was falling in love with my hero. I put my head under the water and gasped. I had completely forgot about the stitches in the back of my head. I out my hand there and brought it back. There was fresh blood and dry blood on my hand. I looked down and saw red water forming around me. My hair was sticky as well. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and washed my hair, wincing every know and again at the pain. I then use my conditioner and my shower gel before getting out. I felt refreshed and energetic. I quickly dried my hair and let in free fall down my back with a few little curls forming. All of my hair was naturally. My mother had never believed in dying your hair or using chemicals. I brushed my teeth and applied a bit of lippy for my dry lips. I got changed in the bathroom into some fresh new jeans and a baggy red top with bat wings. My favourite top. I walked out of the bathroom and was about to go into my bedroom when I heard the phone start ringing down stairs. I rushed down just as Edward walked out of the living room. He looked me up and down and smiled. I grabbed the phone off the wall.

'Hello?'

'Hey Bella' Jake replied.

'Oh, hey Jake'

'You ok? Charlie rang yesterday night and told Billy about your accident. He was really worried.'

'Oh, yh im good. They stitched me up and did some tests on my balance.'

'Good. So they kept you in over night?'

'Yh, unfortunately' I laughed. 'Its because I had concussion after the accident.'

'Bummer. I guess your off today'

'Yeah, luckily. Everyone at school must know my name now. I'm the schools new clown.'

'No your not. It could have happened to anyone, but it chose you.' He laughed. It was so easy to talk to Jake. He was so light hearted and cheery.

'So are you doing anything today?' He asked hinting.

'Errmm …' I glanced over at Edward who was stood at the door watching me. 'Yeah, im going to sleep and rest all day coz im really tired.'

'Oh, ok.' he replied sounding glum.

'Soz Jake, please don't ring again coz I wont answer.'

'Yeah, yeah sure, bye.'

'Bye Jake, thanks for ringing. Oh see ya on Saturday if your still up for it?'

'Yh' he cheered up 'I'll ring you Friday night, bye.' and he put the phone down.

'Who was that?'

My mate Jake, Jacob Black, from when I was younger. We used to play together as children.'

'Oh, cool, shall we get going?'

'Yh sure' Edward walked over to the door and opened it and picked up my raincoat of the back of my chair.

'Just in case' he winked. 'You'll need some sensible walking shoes.'

'Oh' I replied unsure. I opened the closet door and rooted around in the bottom for some shoes. About 5 minutes later I pulled out a pair of old tatty looking shoes. 'This is all I've got. Will they do?' He nodded as I slipped them on and tied the laces. He walked out and started to unlock his car door. I locked the door and walked towards his car. He held the car door open for me once again.

'Thanks' I mumbled smiling at him.

'So, where are we going?' I asked once he had started the engine.

'You'll find out' He replied smirking my favourite crooked smile. He sped off down the high way. He glanced over at me, but his eyes lingered on mine, and not on the road as he started to speed up.

'Fucking hell Edward! Watch the road!' I screamed at him.

'Calm down, were ok.'

'What?! Your driving like a fucking maniac!' He laughed at my alarm, but he didn't slow down. About half an hour later he spoke again

'Were nearly there now' he explained. I opened my tightly shut eyes, form fear, and noticed that we were in the mountains.

'Woo!! Where are we? Its beautiful up here.' He pulled to a stop on a cliff.

'We are in Canada. At the Banff National Park.'

'Woo!! How long have we been driving?'

'For about 2 hours. It's not that far away'

'Edward, were in fucking Canada, of course its fucking far away. But with the speed you drive we got here in half the time.' Edward laughed. 'Did I go that fast?' He asked smirking. I smiled weakly and turned to the window again. Ice and snow lay on top of the surrounding mountains, while in the valley lay beautiful meadows and large forests. It was stunningly beautiful. It looked like heaven on earth.

'Well, shall we get going' He asked getting out of the car and shutting his door. He walked around to my side and opened the door. He helped me out and locked the door. He walked to his boot and got out my raincoat. I walked up to the edge and stared down.

'Woo!!' I breathed out. Edward came up behind me. 'Do you like it?'

'Yeah, it's gorgeous. Where are we going?'

'Through the forest and into the meadow.'

'That's gonna take us all day.'

'No it wont. Not if we set off now, come on.' He said taking my hand. Once again an electrical current ran through my hand. We walked in silence for a bit.

'What are you Edward?'

'Well what are your theories?'

'Urm, I have two, but im not going to tell you because your gonna laugh.

'I promise I wont laugh, but tell me one please.' He smiled at me.

'Urm … ' I looked down and shuffled my feet. Edward put his hand under my chin and pulled my face back up. 'Please'

'Bitten by a radioactive spider'

'No, and kryptonite doesn't bother me either' He laughed, I rolled my eyes. 'See I knew you would laugh.'

His face suddenly turned serious. 'But what if im not the super hero, what if im the bad guy?'

'But your not, I can see what your trying to put off, but I can see that is just to keep people away from you, it's a mask.' Edward went quiet. Then all of a sudden there was a gush of wind from next to me. I turned to face Edward and he wasn't there. He had gone. I started to panic. Then there was a sound to my right. I spun round to see Edward crouched down on a boulder.

'Everything about me invites you in. My face, my hair even my scent. As if I didn't need any of them. What do you think I am? Im impossible fast and strong. My skin Is pale white and ice cold. I don't eat or drink' He explained as he ran next to me in a blink of an eye. 'Most important of all is that I can smell your blood' I gulped as he leaned in closer to me.

'What do you mean you can smell my blood?'

'Your blood smells fruity and its mouth watering and I cant resist it.'

'So what are you trying to tell me. That you're a … a …'

'Say it, say it out loud, say it!' He was right behind me now. 'Say it!'

I gulped 'VAMPIRE'

'How old are you?'

'17'

'How long have you been 17?'

'A while'

'Afraid?'

'No'

'Then ask me the most basic question … what do we eat?'

'You wouldn't hurt me' I replied gulping hard. He grabbed hold of my hand and started dragging me behind him. 'Where are we going?'

'Up the mountain, out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight.'

He picked me up and flung me onto his back. 'Wrap your legs around my waist and hold on.' I did as I was told as he started running. Fast. Very fast. Trees started to come towards us. I gasped as they came really close and he would swerve all of a sudden. We reached the mountain tops and entered a small patch of forest with lots of sun in it. He dropped me on the floor and walked off into the shadows. I crawled into the sun and sat on the damp grass gasping for air. The world was spinning and I felt sick. I got up slowly as he walked around the small patch.

'This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight. People would know that we were different. This is what I am' He explained as he unbuttoned his shirt. He slowly stepped out into the sunlight. As the sun hit his exposed sun it shimmered like a million diamonds. It was beautiful.

'Its like diamonds! Your beautiful' I said before I could stop myself.

'beautiful. This is the skin of a killer Bella. Im a killer'

'I don't believe that'

'Its because you believe a lie. A camouflage. Im the worlds most dangerous predator.' He jumped down a small banking and ran off. I followed and stood there bewilded.

'As if you could out run me'

'As if you could fight me off' he yelled as he broke a root off a tree. He flung it against another tree and the trunk split in 2.

'Im designed to kill'

'I don't care' I replied shaking my head. He came really close to me, his sweet breathe brushing over my face.

'Ive killed people before'

'It doesn't matter'

I wanted to kill you. Ive never wanted a humans blood so much in my life.

'I trust you'

'Don't'

'Im here, I trust you'

He walked over to another tree and jumped up it landing on a branch. I walked over to him and leaned up to him. He leaned down and looked me in the eyes.

'My family were different form others of our kind. We only hunt animals, we learn to control our thirst. But its you, your scent, its like a drug to me. Your like my own personal brand of heroin.' He explained laughing quietly to him self. I smiled and then asked something that had been bugging me since our first meeting.

'Why did you hate me so much when we first met?'

'I did only because I wanted you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself'

'I know you can' I leaned in closer to him and he jumped down in between two boulders. I jumped down as well and leaned against one of them. He walked over to me and put both arms above my head and stood in front of me. His face was so close I could see every feature. He looked down at my lips.

'I cant read your mind, you'll have to tell me what your thinking.'

'No im afraid'

'Good'

'Im not afraid of you … im afraid of losing you. Like your gonna disappear.' he walked backwards and I walked towards him. He brought his hands up to my face a stroked my hair then down to my face. His cold skin made me shiver.

'You don't know how long ive waited for you' he said while stroking my face softly and delicately like I was a china doll. Weak and breakable.

'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb' he said calmly never looking away from my eyes.

'What a stupid lamb'

'What a sick masochist lion.' We stayed there looking at each other for ages until Edward took my hand again and pulled me into a deep part of the forest. He suddenly put his hands over my eyes.

'Walk forward, don't worry I wont let you fall.' I obeyed and walked forward.

'Open' I did and was gob smacked. We were in a little meadow that was filled with little colourful flowers. It was so pretty. The grass was super green and not a single weed or towering tree in sight except for around the edge. The sun shone directly down. I lied down happily and Edward followed. He put his arm behind his head as I lay on them.

'I have this pull to protect you, I don't have the strength to stay away from you.' He whispered into my ear

'Then don't, im not leaving you' I replied. Soon after I fell asleep, dreaming happily in my special meadow with Edward.

**EPOV**

She was fast asleep in my arms in the meadow. She looked so peaceful. She was beautiful. I thought about what had happened. She didn't care that I was a possible killer. She loved me and wasn't going to run away from me in fright. That made me very happy. I had told her everything and if the Volutri found out they would hunt her down and kill her. They couldn't know for a while. I didn't want to turn her into one of us. She didn't deserve to be brought into the world of immortality where you have no soul or heart. You could feel feelings but not show them probably. It was torture. You had to be on guard all the time. While I thought it started to rain. I looked at her and didn't want to wake her up. I picked her up bridal style and flung my jacket over her. I ran with her in my arms as fast as I could back to my car. Once we got there I fastened her in, still asleep and set off home. I put the heat on for when she woke up so that she wouldn't get cold. I drove super fast since she wasn't awake to criticise me.

We got back to her house at around 4.30. Her father wasn't home and wouldn't be until around 6. I picked her up again and walked to the door. I looked under the door mat and found the key. I unlocked the door and placed her gently on the sofa. I sat next to her and watched television for a bit. She soon woke up. She shot up and looked around groggily.

'Oh!'

'What?'

'You're here!'

'Yeah?'

'So it wasn't a dream? You're a vampire and you love me?'

'Yes I am a vampire and yes I do love you.' I replied kissing her on the lips before getting up. 'Your father will be home soon, I think you should start some tea. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. Actually at 7 tonight go up to your room.'

'Why?'

'You'll see' I replied and with that I walked out gently shutting the door behind me. I drove home and was met by a beaming Esme and JA.

'OMG!! You love her!' JA screamed at me and jumping into my arms.

'Im so happy for you Edward' my mother said embracing me in a hug.

'Ok, this is strange but thank you mother' I replied receiving the hug.

They both beamed at me and followed me inside. I was happy and so was the rest of my family. It was heaven. And my heaven was waiting for me about 4 miles away.

**So what do you think? Pls review because it was a very hard chapter to write and I wanted to make it perfect for you guys. Pls review soon. :P ****J**** :D xoxo**

**P.S-im going to write about 4 more chapters I fink about Bella and one of them is goin to be 6 months later after they first met and it will describe the baseball scene and the ballet studio along with the prom and then it will be that after the prom Edward gets caught up with Tanya and he leaves Bella and then it will be 1 year later describing Bella and Jakes relationship and her cliff diving antics and then it will go into the hunt scenes lol :P so wait for around another week or so and im might be able to get it in in about a week lol if I don't update in a week with a load of chapters you may come and hunt me down with pitch forks and torches lmao I give u permission but if you kill me you will never get to know what happens lol :P xoxo**


	11. Amazment

**Disclaimer****- I don't any part of twilight9 the lines or the characters) I am simply borrowing them ****J**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was trying to make it sound good and I have also been very busy(read authors notes at bottom lol ) **

**I also need a song for this lol :P so pls suggest. No one has been suggesting ****L**** and I need your help finding songs. **

**Enjoy :P xoxo**

**BPOV**

After Edward had left me sat on the sofa confused and tired I made Charlie's tea. He would be home in about an hour so I decided to slow cook a steak. That would only take about half an hour so I put them in at about 6. I search through the already empty vegetable draw and found some potatoes that needed using along with some vegetables. I cut some chunky chips and put them on a tray ready to be cooked. They would take about 20 mins and the vegetables would take about 10 mins. I walked back into the living room and plopped myself down on the sofa. The T.V was on and I was looking at it but not watching it. I could see the figures moving but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. My mind was buzzing with Edward. I hadn't realised Charlie had come in until he sat down on the sofa next to me.

'OH!' I jumped.

'Soz, kiddo. Did I scare you?'

'Yeah I was miles away' I laughed getting up and walking into the kitchen. I walked over to the oven and turned the veg on. I got the oven gloves and opened the oven door. I was greeted by the mouth watering smell of slow cooked Steak and chunky home made Chips. They smelt a lot better than hospital food. I brought them out and placed them on the side to cool while I stirred the veg. I grabbed two plates from the dishwasher and served up the veg. Charlie came whistling into the kitchen. He walked over to the chips and grabbed hold of one and stuffed it in his mouth. The next thing I heard was him gasping for air. I spun round and laughed. He had gone bright red and couldn't chew his chip. It was too hot for him. I got the dish towel and hit him.

'That serves you right for being greedy. You shouldn't grab food like that' I laughed. He pulled a face and grabbed a can out of the fridge. He opened it drank it in 2 gulps.

'Pig' I muttered under my breath.

'What was that Isabella Swan?' He asked jokingly. 'Were you abusing an officer then?'

'Yes Sir, sorry Sir' I replied performing a salute. He came running towards me and tickled me.

'That is your punishment for the abuse' he said in between laughs. I was laughing so much I couldn't speak. We calmed down and I served up the rest of the tea.

'Mmm, smells good Bells' He said sniffing the air

'Thnx'

We ate in silence Charlie reading his news paper and me reading my tattered copy of Wuthering Heights for about the hundredth time. I glanced at the clock when I had finished and noticed that it was 10 to 7. I had 40 mins to get ready for bed before Edward arrived. He was coming in through my bedroom window. I laughed at the thought in my head. I got up and walked towards the dish washer. Charlie looked up.

'What's wrong Bells?'

'Oh, nothing im just gonna take a shower and go to bed early'

'Oh, ok. How do you feel?'

'Better, still a bit dizzy'

'Do you still want to go to school tomorrow or not?'

'Yeah, im gonna go in'

'Ok, night Bells'

'Night dad' I walked up the stairs and dashed into the shower. This time washing my hair wasn't as painful. I got out and quickly dried my hair. I slowly walked across the landing making sure Charlie was watching football. He was miles away screaming at the T.V. I laughed and walked into my room. I got dressed into my pyjamas and sat at my laptop. I turned it on a saw that I had about 50 emails fro my mum panicking about my little accident.

'Urgh!' I shouted storming out of my room. I ran down the stairs. 'DAD!!' I screamed.

'What's wrong Bells?' he asked running out of the living room panicking.

'Did you tell mum about my little accident?' he shuffled his feet and couldn't look me in the eye.

'Urm, yeah, she rang and asked were you where but I tried to lie but she could see straight through it so I had to tell her.'

'She's sent me about 50 emails panicking.'

'Oh, sorry Bells. Ring her back, Im sure she'll relax if she hears your voice and know that your ok.' he replied getting distracted by the T.V. I walked back up the stairs and flopped on my bed. I grabbed my phone of the bedside table and rang her. She answered on first ring. She started asking me straight away so I spent about 10 mins persuading her that I was ok and that I wanted to go to bed. She finally let me go and made me promise to ring her the next day. When I put the phone down I saw my curtains sway a bit. I knew straight away.

'Edward?'

'How did you know?' he asked sitting on the be next to me.

'You did it in my hospital room last night'

'Oh, you noticed that. I didn't know if you knew that it was me or not'

'Yeah, I worked it out'

'How do you fell?'

'My head still hurts but better'

'Aww' he said caressing my cheek gently. I smiled at him.

'Tomorrow im gonna pick you up from here and take you to school if you want?' He asked looking me deep in the eyes.

'Yeah, sure' I replied breathlessly. He smiled.

'Oh and my mother, Esme, has invited you to tea tomorrow night after school.'

'Oh, that's nice, but I thought you didn't eat?'

'We don't, but you can eat so we are cooking you summat' He laughed.

'Oh, ok. I'll have to tell Charlie so he can arrange to do summat for his own tea.'

Edward laughed 'What are you going to tell him? That your going to a boys house for tea who you only met yesterday when you started school?' he asked raising an eyebrow. I playfully punched his arm.

'Urm, I'll just say that your mother invited me. You'll see' I replied getting up and walking towards his door. I dashed downstairs and practically ran into Charlie.

'What's up Bells?'

'You know Esme Cullen?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Well she's invited me to her house tomorrow for tea after school because I'm mates with her daughter JA'

'Oh, that's nice. I'll got to the café for my tea then if your not gonna be here.'

I laughed. 'I was about to suggest that, and anyway Carlisle treated me yesterday and I want to say thank you' I smiled.

'That's nice Bells' Charlie replied walking into the kitchen.

'Oh, how did you know she asked you?' Charlie asked looking suspicious.

'Oh, JA rang me about 5 minutes ago and asked me to ask you so I have to ring her back' I replied hinting to Charlie that I had to go.

'Ok' I dashed up the stairs and flung my bedroom door open. I walked across my bedroom and sat down about a meter away from him. He was sat on the floor studying my battered copy of Wuthering Heights.

'I'm allowed'

'I know, don't forget I can read minds' he smirked.

'Oh yeah' I laughed. 'What if you family don't like me?'

'So your worried not because you'll be in a house full of vampires but because they wont approve of you?'

'Im glad I amuse you'

'How many times have you read this book?' he asked throwing my precious book across the floor to my feet. I picked it up and scowled at him. He looked at me and slid over to me.

'Sorry, have I hurt your feelings?'

Yes, you threw it across the floor'

'Sorry' He said sitting next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. 'Seriously how many times have you read it tho?'

'Urm, god knows, about a hundred times' I replied shrugging my shoulders.

'Well, I think you should buy some new books' he suggested leaning in closer to me. His sweet breath brushed my face.

'Like what?'

'Urm, I don't know, what about Twilight by Stephenie Meyer?' He suggested stroking my hair.

'Ok' I replied. I could have just agreed to anything because I wasn't really listening. I was more bothered about his lips. He leaned forward even closer. He was inches away from my lips.

'Don't move, keep still. Trust me' He said leaning in closer. His lips brushed against mine and then pressed against them. He pulled me in closer as I received the kiss. I begged him to open his lips more and he did. The kiss got deeper and he let out a gently moan. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to my bed and dropped me on it never breaking the kiss. It got deeper and then suddenly he shot back. His back hit my wall making the whole house shake.

'Im stronger than I thought'

I whish I could say the same' I said going red.

'I shouldn't have got that deep in the kiss with you. I could have killed you' he explained. I gulped and looked at him, tears forming in my eyes. 'Don't cry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you. Its not like I didn't enjoy it. I loved it. It made me feel special and it made it even more special because I was with you. I was kissing you and I love you' he explained walking over to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his head. He kissed my neck and then looked at me. I bent my head down and kissed his lips again.

'No Bella, not again.' he said pulling my chin up. 'Its not because I don't love you, I just don't have the strength at the moment.' He kissed my cheek and then pulled the covers back and placed me under them. He lied down next to me on top of them and smiled. 'Its late and im too cold for you to lie on, even if you want to' he smirked. I lied my head on his arm and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find no Edward in my bed, just a note in his curly writing. It was addressed to me. It read …

**Bella,**

**Gone back home to get changed and bring the car around. I'll be at your at half 8. Don't be late. I love you lots and always. Edward xxx**

**p.s don't forget your coming to mine for teas tonight xxx**

I smiled and got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. It was only half 7 so I had plenty of time to get ready. I stood in the shower dreaming about last night. Me and Edward had shared our first kiss even though it went a bit far. It was so special. I loved it. I loved him! I washed my hair and got out. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed through my hair. I grabbed the hair dryer and just stood looking at my self while drying it. Not really paying attention to it. When it was eventually dry it looked like a bomb. I grabbed my brush a attacked it. By the time I was finished I looked presentable. I chose a red top with the words ROCKSTAR!!! across it in big black writing. It was half cut below my shoulders and I pulled on my black skinnies along with my pink converse. I grabbed my dark black military jacket and ran out of my room. I had 10 minutes to eat my breakfast. I dashed into the kitchen tripping over the kitchen chair in the process. But instead off falling flat on my face two strong arms caught my waist and pulled me up. They spun me round and the person crushed their lips against mine. He broke away from and looked me in the eyes. It was Edward.

'I thought I was about to lose you then.' he said looking upset.

'Sorry, its my clumsiness' I laughed. He hugged me then walked me to the fridge.

'Don't you trust me walking on my own? And how did you get in?' I asked opening the fridge door.

'the front door was unlocked'

'Oh, Charlie must have forgot to lock it' I laughed popping some pop tarts into the toaster. Edward sat down at the table and watched me intently.

'What?'

'Oh, nothing. I just cant get over how lucky I am to have you in my life now.' he smiled

'I feel the same. I am extremely happy to be with you.' he laughed as I got my pop tarts out. I placed them on a plate and sat down to eat them. About 10 minutes later I was on my way to school in Edwards car. He held my hand all the way there smiling at me every so often. He was driving fast again but not as fast as before.

We pulled up in to the car park next to his sister, Rosalie's car. Everyone around us stopped talking and turned to stare at us. I looked down as Edward walked around to open my door. I could feel the heat travelling up to my cheeks.

'Everyone is looking at us' I complained quietly as I climbed out, helped by Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I followed suit. It felt strange yet comforting.

'Not him, he just glanced at us' Edward laughed as we walked across the lot. He had pointed to a guy who was more bothered about his mobile than us. Unlike everyone else. Angle smiled sweetly at us and walked towards me. Edward let go off me as Angle embraced me in a friendly hug.

'I'm glad your back. I missed you' she laughed 'even if it was only for a day.'

'Thnx, everyone is looking at me and Edward, I moaned as she looked at me.

'Oh well, they'll get over it soon. I cant say the same for Lauren and Jessica though' she explained rolling her eyes. I looked around her and saw them glaring at me. Edward came up behind me and kissed my neck making me jump and go bright red.

'Im trying to make them jealous' he whispered to me and Angela. We both laughed as JA walked over.

'Am I missing something?' we shook our heads and she looked between us and then shrugged. 'Hey by the way' she chimed happily hugging me and Angela. 'What lesson are you in first?'

'Im in English with Bella' Angela replied.

'Oh, that's good, can I walk with you?'

'Yeah, sure.'

Im gonna walk you to class too' Edward whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I noticed that Lauren and Jessica were still glaring at me.

'You don't have to'

'Well I want to' he replied as the bell rang. I didn't really have a choice since he was holding on to me with his in-human strength. Angela linked arms with JA and they walked together in front of us laughing and chatting. Edward walked me right up to my door. JA walked off to her class waving bye to us. Angle stopped and stood waiting for me, giving me and Edward a bit of space. Everyone was outside waiting for Mrs Honey. They all stopped talking and turned to face us. I heard Edward growl low as I looked at him. He turned his back on them and kissed me. Not like last time but enough to make me lose track on my thoughts and get carried away. He started it and had to end it. He placed both hands on my cheeks and whispered into my ear. 'I'll wait here for you after this lesson' and he walked off. Mrs Honey had just arrived and we all piled in to the room. Everyone was talking. About me. I heard my name mentioned a few times.

'Ignore them' Angela whispered as we took our seats in the back corner of the room. We did this on purpose so that people found it hard to turn around and look at us. She must have heard my name being mentioned too. As soon as the lesson started everyone started talking. Including Angela.

'I keep thinking that Ben is going to ask me to the prom, and he just doesn't' she explained glumly.

'Well you should ask him, take control, you're a strong, independent woman' I replied sternly.

'I am?' she asked weakly smiling at me.

'Yes' I replied forcefully. She smiled once again and got back to her work. The lesson ended quickly and I soon found myself getting excited about seeing Edward again. Everyone piled out except for m and Angle. She was in my next lesson at the end of the corridor in maths. We waited a bit so that we didn't get crushed on the way out. As soon as everyone had gone we walked out casually. Sure enough Edward was there. Leaning against a wall looking like a god. He looked up and smiled. Angle linked my arm while Edward held my hand. His hand was cold and smooth as my hand fitted easily in his big palm.

'Im in the room next to you; he smirked

'Me and Angle are in the same class together' and we both laughed.

'I'll be watching you' he whispered. 'I'll wait for you again.' and he walked in. I followed Angela in and we took our seats, still getting stares from everyone. The rest of the day flew by and I found my self jumping with excitement as I looked forward to 8th period. Biology. With Edward. He met me after P.E. and walked to Biology with me. We sat in our usual place and couldn't keep our eyes off each other. He pulled my chair closer and wrapped his arm around my waist. Suddenly he growled low.

'What?'

'Mike is having very inappropriate thoughts about a taken girl.'

'Me?'

'Yes' he replied through gritted teeth. He looked up and glared at someone. I looked up to find that Mike was standing extremely close to me.

'Yes?'

'Urm' he looked nervously at Edward. 'I was wondering if you had a … urmm … date to the prom' he quickly said. I was gob smacked. He could clearly see that I was with Edward yet he had the cheek to ask me that.

'Urm, Mike if you haven't already noticed im with Edward, and any way im not going. You should ask Jessica, I know she wants to go with you.' I replied still seriously pissed off with him.

'Oh, ok' he replied glumly and with that he walked off. I looked behind him and saw that Tyler and Ben were waiting to talk to me. What was going on?

'Urmm, Bella' Tyler said.

'Yeah?'

'Well we were wondering if you were doing anything this weekend?'

'Oh, well im going down to LA push to visit an old friend. Why?'

'Oh, we were all going down to the beach there and we were gonna ask you if you wanted to come with us. Do you want to meet us there with your friend?'

'Yeah definitely' I smiled at them and they both beamed back.

'Ok, say about 1 in the car park at the beach?' I nodded and they walked off smiling.

'Why don't you come down to the beach on Saturday? Im meeting Jake and them lot?'

'Urm, which beach?'

'LA Push'

'Oh, I don't know'

'Is there something wrong with that beach?'

'Its just a little crowded.'

'Oh' I left the conversation there and carried on with my work.

Towards the end of the lesson I found myself becoming very nervous about meeting his family. I suddenly didn't want to go. Edward noticed my dis-comfort and pulled me closer.

'What's up?'

'Oh, nothing'

'Bella im not stupid'

'Im just jealous about going to you house tonight and meeting your family'

'Why, Esme cant wait to meet you?!'

'I don't know' I replied going red.

'Don't worry. Everything will be fine' he explained hugging me tightly. This drew alot of attention to us. I went bright red and buried my face into his chest. He chuckled lightly and started to pack his things away. The bell rang suddenly making me jump out of my seat. I collected my stuff and picked up my bag. Edward took my hand and we walked out. Angela was stood at the door.

'Bella!! Guess what? OMG! Im going to the prom with Ben. I took control like you said and asked him. He said Yes! Straight away. Im well happy!!' she chimed happily and giving me a big hug.

'Fantastic! I told you it would work'

'Thnx Bella, it's a same that you cant come. But I hear your coming on Saturday! Lauren and Jessica are gonna be there but oh well, we can hang around together with Ben and your mate Jake.' she laughed. 'Are you coming Edward?' I had never heard her speak to Edward before.

'Urm, no im busy this weekend'

'Oh, ok cya' and she hugged me. We walked off towards Edwards car.

'I cant wait for tonight Bella!' JA chimed happily while hugging me. I laughed and climbed into the car while Edward held the door open for me. I looked to my left because I could feel someone watching me. I saw Rosalie glaring at me. I flinched away and turned to watch Edward climbing in.

'Why does Rosalie hate me so much?'

'Because she doesn't like the fact that you are with me, and she thinks that you are making some big mistakes.'

'Why though? Is she not happy for you?'

'She is happy but shed doesn't like who she is. She always wanted to be a human and be able to have children and grow old and die. Not be stuck like that for eternity. She would rather me go out with a vampire because its safer, in case I lose control while im with you and … … kill you'

'Oh'

'She likes you and everything but she just doesn't like the choices you are making'

'Oh, will she talk to me if I talk to her?'

'Yeah, probably'

'Ok, were are we?'

'We are on the road to my house'

'Woo!' its like 3 miles long'

'Yeah, I know' he sped off really fast down the windy road. He slowed down at one of the corners and as we turned I saw a large modern house stood in front of me. It had large windows, 3 big garage doors, a big double front door, an attic window and was surrounded by forest. It was gorgeous. On the marble steps leading up to the front door a beautiful young woman stood beaming at us. She had an apron wrapped around her delicate waist and her long wavy chestnut hair flowed down to her waist. She was the same chalky white like the rest of the Cullen's. She looked like she had just stepped out of Vogue. She was immaculate.

'That's Esme, my adoptive mother' Edward beamed helping me out of the car. He held onto my hand as we walked up the steps. As we reached the top Esme walked down and hugged me.

'You must be Bella, im Esme' she exclaimed. Her voice was lovely.

'Hello. Its nice to meet you'

'Same, please, do come in' she said pointing towards the doors before flitting off into the house. I smiled and followed Edward up the rest of the steps. When I entered I couldn't believe my eyes. I was gob smacked.

'Woo! This is incredible. It's so light and open'

Edward laughed. 'What did you expect? Coffins, dungeons and a moat?'

'No not the moat'

'Not the moat' and he laughed. 'This is the one place where we don't have to hide' he explained quietly, looking me deep in the eyes. He took my hand and lead me up some stairs. I could smell something delicious floating around the house.

'What's that smell? Is it pasta?'

''Yeah, it's for your tea tonight'

'Well what are you going to eat?'

'Nothing, my mother and father cooked it for you.'

'Oh, that's nice' by then we had reached the top of the stairs. To my right were more stairs leading upwards. in front of me lay the most hi-tech and modern living room I had ever seen. It was large and open planned with lots of windows. Leading off it was an open planned kitchen with Carlisle and Esme cooking in it. In a corner there was a large mahogany table with chairs around it and a flower display on top.

'Bella, nice to see you again. How's your head?' Carlisle asked.

' It's better thanks'

'You're an excuse for us to use the kitchen' Esme laughed. 'I hope you like Italian, we made you chicken and mushroom pasta'

'Oh, yeah I do thank you'

'Good'

'Urm, im gonna take Bella for a tour of the house' Edward said taking my hand.

'Ok, don't be long though'

We walked up two flights of stairs before we reached a small landing in the attic. There was one door that was white on the landing. Edward opened it and walked in. I followed and found myself stood in a large white room. It had floor to ceiling length windows on two of the walls and one of the walls was covered in shelves that held thousands of CD's. On one of the shelves in the middle stood a record player and next to it a CD player. All around the room there were books scattered. A large black couch sat in the middle of the room. One of the big windows were open to reveal a lots and lots of trees. The room was very big and bright. I was gob smacked.

'Woo! This is extraordinary'

'You like it?'

'Yeah … no bed?'

'No, I don't sleep' Edward whispered quietly.

'Ever'

'Ever' he shook his head.

'Oh, what are you listening to? I asked walking over to the record player. I turned it on and the relaxing tune of Claire De Lune filled the room. My favourite song.

'Urm, Clair De Lune' Edward replied walking over to me.

'I know its my favourite' he gently picked up my hand and wound his fingers through mine. His cold hand felt good against mine. He put his other hand around my waist and started to sway us side to side. We were dancing. I placed my head on his shoulder and relaxed. I felt like I was in heaven but still on earth. I don't know how long we had been like that but he slowed down and looked at me.

'Esme is calling us'

'I don't hear her'

'She's saying my name in her head'

'Oh'

'Come on, your tea's ready' he said pulling me out of the room. We walked down the stairs again and walked into the kitchen. All of his family were stood there. JA squealed.'

'Bella!' she ran over to me in flash and hugged me tightly.

'Here's your tea' Esme said placing a bowl of pasta on the surface top, followed by a plate of garlic bread.

'Thank you, it looks very good'

'Good, we'll leave you to eat in peace' Esme said and they all walked out. I walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down on one of the buffets. I picked up my fork and picked up a little bit of pasta. I popped it into my mouth and was welcomed by delicious tastes.

'Do you like it?' Edward asked from the other side of the counter.

'Yeah, its lovely'

'Good. Carlisle and Esme haven't cooked for over 400 yrs if you combine their ages together.' Edward laughed. I finished it off and pushed the plate away. I was completely full. Edward said Carlisle and Esme's names and they soon flitted in. Followed by the rest of the Cullen's.

'That was very nice, thank you'

She beamed' Your very welcome Bella, im glad you enjoyed it'.

'Come look at my room Bella' JA chimed pulling me off the stool. She dragged me up another flight of stairs and walked to the end of the long corridor. Another white door stood in front of me.

'This is my room' she said opening the door and pulling me in. The room was bright white with more large windows. It was very light and bright. In the middle stood a four poster bed with blood red covers and accessorises. Two doors stood on one wall both of which were white again. In the middle of them a selection of shelves hung on the wall containing a very large widescreen TV and several other electronically appliances. I was gob smacked. It was so modern.

'I want to show you this room' pulling me towards one of the white doors. She flung it open and jumped in. As I walked in I saw a large Jacuzzi type bath tub. A large shower with a TV in it and a stereo as well. Mirrors layered every wall from floor to ceiling. It was amazing. A large counter was on one of the walls with so much make up on it looked like a make up shop.

'Come on im showing you my favourite room. She pulled me out and covered my eyes.

'Don't look, walk forward' she ordered. I heard a door open and she walked me through. She took her hands of my eyes.

'Open!' I did as I was told and was amazed. It was a walk in closet. Every shelf was covered in clothes. Tnousands of them. One outfit stood out the most. It was hung up on a coat hanger and it was gorgeous. It was a long silver dress that looked like a waterfall. Next to it on the floor sat a pair of silver stilettos and a sliver clutch. It was lovely.

'That, is, the, most, beautiful, dress, EVER!'

'Oh, thanks'

'Where did you get it from?'

'Armani in New York, on Saturday'

'Oh, cool, I guess this is your wardrobe?'

'Yep. Its just a bit smaller than my bedroom' and she laughed.

'Come on' and she dragged me back out of the room. I was so shocked about her room. It was stunning. We walked back down the stairs and on the way down I glanced at the clock. It was 7.30 pm. I had promised my dad to be home at 8. As we walked into the room Edward walked over to me. He kissed my cheek and in the corner of my eye I saw Esme beaming.

'Urm, thank you for tonight, but im afraid I promised Charlie I would be home for 8 so I like need to set off'

'Oh, that's fine Bella and your very welcome to come again. Im very happy to meet you' Esme hugged me followed by Carlisle and Emmett. Jasper nodded at me and Rosalie smiled. JA of course wouldn't let go off me'. Edward tickled her and she let go. It was very funny. He put his arm around my waist and walked me to the door. We walked out and got into his car. As we set off I waved at his family, who were all stood on the marble steps waving. I smiled to my self. I had really enjoyed it tonight.

'Im gonna come over to yours about 10 if you want?' Edward asked holding my hand and swerving around the corners.

'Yeah, that gives me enough time to talk to Charlie and have a quick shower' I smiled at Edward. About 5 minutes later we were outside my house. Charlie's police cruiser was parked up on the drive and I could see the reflection of the tv screen on the window. Edward lent over to kiss me but then cut it short.

'Your dad has heard my engine, he's coming to the door' love you, cya at 10' and I got out. I shut the car door just as Charlie opened the front door. I walked forward and gave him a hug. I watched Edward drive off and couldn't hold the excitement off seeing him again in side. I was practically bouncing with joy.

**I AM SOOOOO SOOORYYYY FOR THE LONG WAIT LOL :p I HAVE HAD ABOUT 50 MUSIC CONCERTS AND HAVE NOT BEE ABLE TO UPDATE. LOL :P PLS FORGIVE ME ****J**** im am goin to try and update all 3 chapters in 1 night and then update tomorrow with the chapter you have all bee waiting for. Lol :P I soo cant wait to read your reviews. This chapter is different to Stephanie's coz Edward doesn't touch Bella as much in Stephanie's as he does in myne lol :P and u get a sneak preview of JA's bridesmaid dress. She hasn't seen that yet lol. She just bought JA style lmao :P if u want to have a look it there are I think 4 links on my profile page of 4 different dresses and I want to know which is your favourite lol :P Read and review and don't hunt me down lol :P xoxo**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE READ!

**I am very sorry for not updating but I have a really good reason for it. Its gonna kill me to write the next part ****L**

**My dog has been very ill and today (Monday) he got put to sleep :'( apparently he didn't feel it and he went very quick but I wasn't aloud to be there, my mum made me say my last goodbye to him this morning which killed me and sent me off to school. She sed when the vet gave him the injection he was very calm and didn't whine because he had given up hope :'( He had liver and kidney failure according to the vet and he wouldn't have survived long, but during his suffering he wasn't in pain but just starving to death because he could eat. :'( we were aloud to bring him home so we have buried him in the back garden so he will be with us forever. (y)**

**So pls don't hunt me down with pitch forks and torches because im an trying to update but I just don't have the energy to. But I promise I will soon, when I have got the shock. **

**Thank you love you all xoxoxoxoxo****J**


	13. Back to the future

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own any of the characters or lines in this story. I am simply borrowing them for my own use.**

**I am so sorry it took so long, but read the AN at the bottom lol :P**

**Pls review and maybe suggest a song lol :P thnx :D**

**BPOV**

School flew by and the weekend soon arrived. I was excited about seeing Jake again. I was meeting him at 10 at the beach in LA Push. Then I was meeting my mates from school at 1 at the beach too. It was going to be a great weekend. Except … Edward wouldn't be with me. He was going hunting, or as he told other people camping with his family. I found this very funny. He wouldn't be back until Sunday night and I would really miss him. Some of my mates were going sailing or surfing while the ones that couldn't surf, including me, were going whale watching. Then we were going to have a barbeque with a real fire.

Saturday arrived and Charlie told me he had plans too. He was going fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black so he wouldn't be back early. Also Jake told me about his sister coming down for the weekend. I kinda remembered his sister. She was very nice and pretty. I remember feeling very jealous of her when I was younger. Her name was Rachel and she was around 20 years old. I knew she was older than me but how many years I wasn't sure.

I woke up at 7 on Saturday morning, my usual time if I was going to school. My body clock was automatically set to that and it was very annoying. I walked slowly down the stairs yawning in the process. Charlie wasn't up yet, sine it was his weekend off and he liked to have a lie-in. He wouldn't be up till about 9 and he wasn't going out till about 11. He didn't take as long as me to get ready. I needed a shower and to wash my hair. He didn't have much hair so it doesn't take him as long in the shower. I popped 2 pop tarts in the toaster not checking if they were ok. I hadn't been shopping since Wednesday and the fridge was looking a bit empty. I decided I would go shopping after the beach this afternoon and stock up the fridge and maybe even the freezer. I yawned again, but this time really big.

'WOO!! You could fit a bus in that!' an angel voice exclaimed making me scream. He ran over to me covering my mouth. 'Shush! Your dads not dreaming. He's going to wake up soon.'

'Well you're the one who made me scream by coming in un announced. Any way how did you manage to get in? And I thought you were going this morning?' I asked a million questions at once wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him to me. I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes smiling to myself. I would have to try and remember that scent until tomorrow night. I would really miss it.

'Whoa! Stop with the questions' he replied kissing my neck. 'I got in with the key underneath your door mat. And I persuaded Esme, which wasn't hard to come and see you before I left' I felt him smile on my neck as he inhaled. 'Urmm, im gonna miss that'

'What?'

'Your scent, its lovely and intoxicating just like your face' I blushed as he said that. He smirked. 'And im gonna miss that' he said lifting my head up to look at him.

'Your only going for a night, but I must admit im gonna miss you too' I smiled and turned back to my pop tarts. He kept his arms around my waist as he stood behind me. I tried to take out the pop tarts but failed. They burnt my fingers as I gasped in pain.

'Here let me get them' Edward offered as he lifted them out.

'It's soo unfair!' I stomped my foot down.

'What's with the tantrum? And what's unfair?' He asked smirking. I think he already knew.

'Now look who's asking the million questions at once. Im having a tantrum because its unfair that you can do anything without getting hurt, like pick up hot stuff, just because you're a vampire. I want to be like you!'

'NO! Bella! You don't want to be like me. Do you want your soul to be dammed to eternity?' he asked frowning.

'I want to be with you for the rest of eternity' I replied doing my best puppy dog eyes I could manage. He signed and rolled his eyes.

'I have to go. It's getting late and we should be setting off in 10 minutes, I love you and I will miss you' he said hugging me. I could feel warm tears falling down my cheeks.

'Don't go, please' I started to cry more now.

'Don't cry, I'll be back tomorrow and I will come and see you straight away. I promise'

'Ok, love you' I hugged him and wiped the tears away. He kissed my fore head and vanished. I placed my pop tarts onto a plate and sat down at the table. I thought time was on my side until Charlie came down my stairs and I found myself still sat at the table.

'Oh, what time is it dad?' I asked suddenly shooting up.

'Urmm, half 8. Why?'

'Oh!! Oh!!'

'You late?' he laughed while pulling out a plate.

'Yeah I am' I ran up the stairs into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I jumped in quickly and washed my hair. I dried it and ran down the stairs to the bog mirror.

'God kiddo! Got up late?'

'No actually, I got up at 7 but I got distracted and I thought time was on my side but I guess it's my enemy.' I replied brushing through my hair really fast.

'What time are you meant to be meeting him?'

'Urmm,10 at the beach'

'Oh the beach. Its nice there, you'll like it. But its always quiet. It's a shame, it's a really nice beach.' That made me think about what Edward had said to me at school about the beach.

_Flashback_

'_Are you coming on Saturday? Im meeting Jake and them lot at the beach' I asked him._

'_Urm, which beach?'_

'_LA Push?'_

'_Oh, I don't know'_

'_Is there something wrong with that beach?'_

'_It's just a little crowded'_

_End of flashback._

Why had he lied to me?

'You all rite Bells?' Charlie asked drying his hands.

'Urm, yh' I replied dashing up stairs while glancing at the clock. It read 9.30 am. It would take me 15 minutes to get there and I wasn't even dressed yet. I was still in my towel. I flung my wardrobe door open and threw my black skinnies onto the bed, along with my rock top, my vans, my black hoodie with rainbow stripes around the bottom and my black top hat. I threw them all on and quickly applied some black eye liner and black mascara. I threw my self down the stairs and grabbed a rain coat and shouted a quick bye to Charlie and flew out of the door. The rain was beating down as I ran to my truck. Then I remembered that I had forgot my keys.

'Shit!' I screamed out loud. This would only happen to me on a day like to day. When I was late. Charlie coughed from behind me. I spun round.

'I don't want to hear that sort of language again young lady' he paused. 'And did you forget something?' he asked swinging my keys form his fingers.

'Sorry, and yes' I ran up to him, grabbed them and hugged him.

'Humph' he walked back in to the house slamming the door behind him. I smiled to myself and ran back to my truck. As I drove to LA Push o thought about what Edward had said and why he would have lied to me. I didn't like it. I thought I could trust him. I arrived at the beach and saw a black coat sat under a shelter at the side. The black coat stood up and ran towards me. It was Jake and he was drenched. I opened the door for him to get in as he ran towards me. He jumped in and shook his hair about. He had long black hair and it was soaked in water. He shook it out like a dog as I laughed. He stopped and looked at me. He leant over and gave me a hug. It felt strange to hug him. It felt wrong. Like we were to close for just a friendly hug.

'Hey' he said looking at me.

'Hey, urmm, Jake your all wet and now im all wet' I laughed joined in by him.

'Soz, how are you?' he asked as I set off.

'Im fine thanks, and you?'

'Im good' he smiled at me and directed me to his house. We polled up and dashed in. When we were safely inside out of the rain he took my coat and hung it up to dry.

'Go in and sit down' he said pointing towards his living room. I remembered were it was from when I came here the week before. His house was only small but it was comfy. I walked in and sat on the sofa. He followed and flicked the TV on. He flicked through all the music channels as we talked. Suddenly a knock on the door disturbed our conversation. He got up and walked to the front door.

'Jake buddy, who's is the truck?' a husky voice asked s I heard what sounded like a hand slap.

'A girls, an old mate' he replied.

'A girl eh, who?' another voice asked.

'Bella Swan'

'What she look like?'

'Oi! Leave her' I heard a push and a load of laughter.

'Protective are we now Jake' followed by more laughter.

'She's just a mate'

'Sure, were is this mate?' someone asked. Suddenly the door was crowded by 4 tall boys, one of which I recognised as Seth. Jake was stood at the back looking at me apologetically.

'Bella!' Seth exclaimed walking towards me. I got up and hugged him. A few wolf whistles went through the group.

'Nice to see you again Seth' I stood back and looked at him. Her looked taller and more muscular. He looked good.

'You know her Seth?' one of the tall boys asked.

'Yeah, she's a mate' he replied going red. I went even redder. There were a few murmurs and giggles but Jake death glared them.

'Guys, this is Bella Swan, Chiefs swans daughter. You mess with her and you deal with him' Jake laughed joined in by the others. I playfully punched his arm.

'Hey' I mumbled to them all. The tallest boy stepped forward.

'Hey im Sam, the 'pack' leader' he abbreviated the word pack before shaking my hand. His skin was soft and red hot. I stared at his hand as he took it away. He was like a human water bottle.

'Hey, nice to meet you' I replied still staring at his hand.

'Hey, im Embry' the second tallest one said stepping forward and bowing a bit. He looked and sounded like a gentle man. I smiled at him as he stepped back staring at me.

'Hey, im Quil, the hot one' he laughed and got pushed around. I just smiled.

'Jake have you got those papers?' Sam asked looking at Jake. 'We only came for them.

'Oh, yeah, 1 sec' Jake replied before dashing up the stairs. A few seconds later he came running back down.

'Here you go' he said handing Sam a folder.

'Thanks' Same replied before heading towards the door.

'Oh, are you guys coming to the beach later, we are meeting some of Bella's friends and they are going surfing?' Jake asked.

'surfing, definitely, were going to show them how its done' Quil replied laughing.

'Cool, say about 1?'

'Yeah sure cya there' and they all walked out. Seth waved back to me and I waved back.

Me and Jake walked back into the living room and sat back down. About 20 mins later another knock on the door disturbed our conversation once again. Jake sighed and pulled himself off the sofa. Suddenly there was a scream and a sound of hugging.

'Jake im so happy to see you' a woman's voice exclaimed.

'Rachel? OMG your home early! Dad is going to be so happy!' Jake exclaimed I was confused. I was sure I recognised the name Rachel and the voice. I tanned girl with dark brown curly hair stepped into the living room. She looked like Rosalie, but tanned and brown hair instead. She looked at me and a smile spread across her face.

'Isabella swan? I would recognise that blush anywhere?' Rachel explained. I suddenly remembered her. She was Jake's sister and we had been best friends when I lived down here or came to visit my dad during the summer hols. I got up as she walked towards me. We hugged each other and laughed and cried. She was my first best friend here and I loved her. She let go of me and looked at me. 'You've grown up so much, are you about 18 now?' she asked looking me up and down.

'17 actually but nearly 18. In September I will be' she beamed at me.

'Im 21' she laughed. 'And ive just graduated from college'

'Cool' we sat down as Jake stood at the door smiling.

'I see you remember each other then?'

'Yep, I would remember her hair from any where because I used to out it up all the time' I replied smiling at her.

'I would remember that blush anywhere, because when you got upset or embarrassed it would always appear. She laughed while I blushed.

'Urmm, Jake would you carry up my suitcases please while me and Bella talk, put them in my old room please' she asked him smiling sweetly at him. He nodded and walked back to the door. I saw him go up stairs carrying about 50 suitcases. Rachel turned back to me. 'Do you want something to eat?'

'Urmm, yeah sure' I got up and followed her into the kitchen. We stood talking while she made me favourite. Chicken mayonnaise with salad. We swapped numbers and emails and promised that we would stay in contact with each other. Jake was sat in the living room shouting at the TV. We sat down at the table and ate our lunch still talking. Jake walked in at 12.30 and looked at me.

'We'll set off at about 10 to' he explained walking to the fridge and grabbing some food out.

'Why were are you going?' Rachel asked.

'The beach, im meeting some mates from school And Jakes mates. Some of them are goin surfing.' I explained 'Do you want to come?'

'No its al rite, ive had a long journey ill probably go to bed early' she smiled at me. 'shouldn't you set off at quarter to so you can get a good parking space?' she smirked.

'Isn't the beach quiet?' I asked confused.

'Yeah it is, but Rachel's being sarcastic' Jake replied playfully punching her.

'Oh' I laughed. I finished off my lunch and went to get my shoes. Jake soon followed and I hugged Rachel and promised her we would meet up again. Me and Jake walked to the car and got in. The rain had stopped and the sun started to appear. We drove to the beach and found that most of my friends had already appeared. Angela spotted me and ran up to me. She hugged me as I got out.

'Bella, im so glad you came!'

'Hey Angela. Oh, Angela this is Jake, Jake this is Angela' I introduced them and they smiled at each other. I saw Sam, Embry, Seth and Quil walking towards them.

'Oh and these are some of Jake's mates' as well' I waved at them. We all got talking and laughing.

'I thought Edward was meant to be coming today?' Angela asked smiling at me.

'Cullen?' Mike asked walking over to us.

'Yeah, I invited him but he's gone camping with his family.' I replied.

'Good' I heard mike mumble. 'I don't like him' he walked back over to the van and sat down next to Jessica.

'Do you fancy Bella?' she asked. Angela was talking to me but I wasn't paying attention. I was listening in on Mikes conversation.

'No not anymore, I prefer you' and they kissed before joining us. Jessica glared at me before turning to kiss Mike on the neck. She turned back around and smirked at me. I smiled to myself. I will show her on Monday. Two can play at that game. I have Edward and we all know that she wants him. So I'll show him off in front of her. Kissing him will make her so jealous.

'So Bella, you and Cullen? How long?' Angela asked punching my arm. I smiled.

'Since I started, we hit off straight away, on the first day' I smirked and saw Jessica glare next to me. I swear I also saw her turn a deep shade of green. Jealous?

'It's a shame he couldn't come today, he's propa nice' Angela replied looking sad. Her and Edward got on really well which I was happy about.

'Cullen? As in Carlisle Cullen?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, but I with Edward, his son. He was meant to come today'

'The Cullen's don't come here' Sam replied sternly before walking off with his surf board, followed by Embry, Quil and Seth. Jake stayed with me.

'Come on Bella, lets go for a walk' he offered taking my hand. Angela smiled at me and walked off with Eric. Me and Jake walked for a few minutes before I spoke up.

'What did your friends mean by the Cullen's don't come here?' I asked nervously sneaking a glance at him.

'You heard that then?' he replied not looking at me. I nodded. 'I'm not really supposed to say anything about it.'

'Well, hey I can keep a secret.' I laughed.

'Urmm, really its just like an old scary story.'

'Well, I wanna know'

'Okay, urmm, did you know that Quilettes are supposedly descendents from Wolves?'

'What? Like wolves, real wolves?' I laughed.

'Well. Urmm. that's the legend of our tribe' he nodded looking embarrassed.

'Okay, so what the story about the Cullen's?' I didn't know what to expect even though I knew what they were.

'Well their supposedly descendents from this like enemy clan. My great-grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so, we made a treaty with them, if they promised to stay off the Quilette land then we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale faces.'

'I thought they had just moved here?' I asked acting all innocent. I knew what they were and how long they had been here but I didn't show it. But now I was confused about the wolves. Was it true? I would have to question Edward about that.

Jake pondered 'Or just moved back'

'Well, what are they really?'

'Come on Bell's, it's just a story.' he took my hand. 'Come on lets go'

The rest of the day flew by and I soon found myself driving home after dropping Jake off. I remembered that I needed to go to the supermarket and carried on driving in a daze. I didn't really pay attention to what I was buying and how much money I gave the assistant. I was more bothered about thinking about what Jake had said. Not about the Cullen's, but about the wolves. For some strange reason I believed the legends. Who wouldn't after all I have seen. If someone else was in my position and had seen Vampires then who wouldn't believe if Aliens existed. I certainly would believe them if they told me that. So I had a feeling that the legends were true and that wolves like that did exist in this topsy turvy world. My good day had gone so quick because I was having fun with my friends and Jake. But I knew Saturday night would go slow. All because Edward wouldn't be there. I had got so used to him being there in the last few days that it would feel really strange.

As I drove home I noticed signs everywhere for Forks High School Prom. Pictures of couples in nice tuxes and suits. It made my stomach churn. Edward had already mentioned about taking me to the school prom. He said I needed to go and feel human because I would have been around Vampires all day. I didn't want to go and when he told me I protested like mad. I remember JA squealing in delight when Edward mentioned that I needed a dress. She jumped up and down shouting shopping over and over again. Edward just laughed and I felt like dieing. My worst nightmare was shopping. I dint understand why girls could be bothered trailing around shops all day looking for the same thing and then never actually finding it after all of that. But JA of course loved that sort of thing and had promised to take me. Even against my own will.

I got home and made Charlie's tea in a daze and ate it with him in a daze. He didn't notice, he was more bothered about the paper and he just thought I was tired, even though I hardly ever spoke at the table anyway, or anywhere else in the house to be honest. All I remember was drifting upstairs at around 10.30 and going straight to bed. I woke up on Sunday morning with a banging headache and stomach ache. I felt so sick, that it felt like an hangover. I remembered having one of those at my mum and Phil's wedding. I was the maid of honour and had to wear a dress. It wasn't girly because my mum remembered how I felt about dresses but I still felt a fool. It was actually quiet nice. It was dark red and had black lace underneath to make it stick out a bit. It also had a bunch of red flowers attached which gathered one side of the dress up to add some accessories. The shoes were so annoying. They were really high and black. I could hardly walk in them. My hair was tied by into a relaxed bun with scraggly bits hanging down. My mother chose that hair for me because she knew I didn't like fuss. We added a few sparkly clips to make that bit more difference and that was my outfit. I carried a bunch of white lilies that really stood out and made a huge statement. Everyone loved it. I did eventually.

I shot out of bed after the memory and threw my head don the toilet. All I remember was throwing up and Charlie's hand on my back rubbing soothing circles. He then passed my a glass of water and carried on rubbing my back. My throat burned and my eyes stung and started to fill with tears.

'Bells, baby are you ok?' Charlie asked. 'You ok?'

'Yeah, I think I ate summat yesterday'

'Well, what did you have?' he helped me sit up. I leaned against the bath and breathed deeply.

'To be honest I think it was the pop tarts that I had for breakfast. I think they were out of date' I laughed weakly.

'Well your clever' he laughed and got up 'I'll leave you here for a bit, I need to pop into town and post some letters. I'll also pick up the paper' he explained walking off.

'Okay, bye' I replied lying down next to the toilet. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

I woke up to feel cold hands rubbing my forehead.

'What happened?' I shot up and looked around my room.

'Charlie carried you into here and now he's gone out. Because you were asleep. He has gone to the café for tea. I came home because JA saw you being sick and I was worried. My family would only just be arriving home now' his velvet voice explained before he pushed me back down and kissed my forehead. My stomach rumbled loudly. 'I think someone is hungry' he laughed. 'Are you sure you can handle food?' his face turned serious.

'Yeah I think so' I replied getting up slowly. I walked down the stairs slowly and into the kitchen. Edward followed and sat down at the table.

'Did you have a good time yesterday?' he asked watching me closely.

'Yeah, me and Jake just talked about, urmm, stuff' I fidgeted.

'Well what stuff, Bells what did he say? You look uncomfortable' he asked looking at me.

'Jake told me about the Quilette legends, and about you and the rest of your family not being allowed onto the Quilette lands. Is it because you are Vampires?' I asked not looking Edward in the eye.

'Yes they caught us hunting animals on their land and they mis-understood us until Carlisle stepped in and explained the situation. So now we cant go onto their land . That's why I didn't come yesterday' he looked down glumly.

'Oh' I was disturbed by Charlie coming through the door. I turned to Edward quickly in horror and found that he wasn't at the table, or anywhere else in the room.

'Oh, I see your feeling better then?'

'Kinda, im gonna try and eat summat' I explained grabbing a pizza and placing it in the oven. I turned back to Charlie.

'Okay, im gonna go and watch football for a bit' he said walking off. I turned back to the oven and nearly screamed Edward was sat on top of it smirking.

'You scared the shit out of me Edward' I playfully punched him . He laughed and went back to sitting at the table. I ate my pizza in silence while he carefully watched me. I didn't make eye contact with him because I was scared about what I would see. My pizza tasted great but I didn't know how long it would stay down. After I finished I said a weak night to my dad who smiled at me sympathetically. Edward waited for me to change before he came in. He was a real gentleman. I laid in his arms while he sang me to sleep and occasionally kissed my forehead. As I drifted into a happy sleep I felt great and overjoyed. My life had completely changed. And I was happy.

**BPOV**

Lots of things have happened in the 6 months of me being in Forks. First of all I have started dating Edward Cullen, the hottest and sexist guy or should I say vampire in the world and Forks High school. All the girls in the school envy me and I didn't like the attention I got. Especially from Lauren and Jessica. The good thing about going out with him is that he came into my room every night and sang me to sleep and then stayed in the same room as me. He didn't sleep tho. Vampires cant. But he lied in the same bed as me. My dad, Charlie was completely oblivious to mine and Edwards little late night meetings. Secondly, JA Cullen, which stands for Jenni-Alice, is Edward sister and is my best friend along with Angela Weber, who was a really sweet and quiet girl. Thirdly I was completely and utterly in love with Edward and he felt the same about me. We told each other that in our special place. The meadow in the national park in Canada. We are so happy and cant bear to be without each other. At school everyone knew about me and Edward and a lot of the boys didn't like it, especially Mike Newton.

'Arizona, what's up?' he asked as I walked into the café to meet my dad.

'So you and Cullen eh? I don't like it. He looks like he wants to eat you.' he said. I looked at him strangely and walked off. That was what he said to me about 4 months after me and Edward went public as Emmett sweetly put it. Jessica and Lauren still don't talk to me and Rosalie, Edward's sister, smiles at me every know and again even though she doesn't like me being involved with her family because it could be dangerous. She said she only stood up for me because she has had dealings with them In the past , when she first started.

Our happiness was soon short lived when one night Edward wanted to show me something special between his family. He said he wanted to take me to play baseball with them. I was really looking forward to it. Edward wanted to meet my dad when he came to pick me up and when he told Charlie about our plans he just laughed.

'Bella, playing baseball? Well good luck with that' he joked and gave me a quick and awkward hug before I left.

'Since when do vampires like baseball? I asked when we were at the jeep and out of Charlie's hearing range.

'Well, its an American pastime soo …' he said trailing off and laughing.

'And anyway its going to thunder tonight' he explained. I raised my eye brows at him.

'You'll see' he winked and then picked me up and placed me in the jeep. He buckled me in and ran around to his side.

When we got to the field the rest of the Cullen's were already there. Edward helped me out of the jeep and walked we walked over to them. Esme walked over to greet us. She gave me a quick hug and then put her arms around my shoulders.

'Call them as you see them Bella' and all the Cullen's got into position. Some where far far away Super massive Black hole started playing by Muse. My favourite song (lol) A thunder bolt hit the ground and JA spoke.

'It's time' looking distant. She bowled the first ball for Rosalie and she hit it with that much force it sounded like a thunder cloud.

'Now I can see why you need the thunder.' I laughed joined in by Esme.

'It's going to be a home run' I said glancing at the speed Rosalie was running around the bases. Edward ran into the nearby forest following the fast ball.

'Urmm, Edwards very fast' she said shaking her head. Rosalie was extremely close to home base. But, Esme caught the ball and stumped her just as she arrived. Everyone looked at me.

'Urmm…' I said nervously while Rosalie glared at me. 'Your out' Rosalie pushed past me joining the rest of the batters.

'Wooo!!!' Emmett yelled. Rosalie shot a death glare his way. 'Come on Rose's, it's only a game.'

'Good one' Carlisle patted Rosalie's shoulder before walking up to bat. Alice bowled again and Carlisle hit it harder than Rose. It went up into the air and Edward and Emmett both ran after it. They both jumped into the air to get it and collided together. The sound created sounded like two large boulders being thrown together. They fell onto the floor laughing and joking while the ball landed next to them. Carlisle made a home run and Jaspers was up next to bat, showing off his skills with the bat.

'Be nice baby' he said smirking at JA, who stuck her tongue back out at him. She bowled and Jasper hit and ran. Emmett dived up and tree and caught it. He launched it back with so much force. Jasper was out. Rose stomped back up to bat and glared at me. I glanced down at the ground as JA bowled. Rose hit it with a huge amount of force and Esme hair went into her eyes. She pelted it around the bases at in human speed. The ball was travelling fast and into the forest. However, no one ran after it. JA shouted.

'STOP!!' Edward froze looked at her then at me. He came charging over to me and grabbed my waist knocking all air out of me. He threw me over his shoulder as JA rushed over.

'No Edward, it's too late! You cant escape with her. They have already got our scent.'

'Hide her behind us and I'll take care of it' Carlisle explained placing a hand on Edwards shoulder. Edward pulled me down and gently placed me on two feet. He kissed my fore head.

'Stay pertly behind me' he ordered taking my waist. All the Cullen's had lined up waiting for the visitors. They were all glancing at me and Carlisle. Edward had already warned me about some visitors that might be coming but I don't think he expected them so soon. We stood waiting for about 1 minute but it felt like a life time. Finally Edward pulled me close. I knew that this meant they were coming. I looked in direction that all the Cullen's were looking in but saw nothing. Eventually I saw them walking towards us. There was 3 of them all walking really fast. They stopped about a foot away from us. I noticed that they all had red eyes while the Cullen's had amber eyes.

'I believe this is yours' the middle one said holding up the baseball. He threw it back to Carlisle who caught it one handed. When it made contact with his palm it sounded like another thunder cloud.

'Yes, thank you' Carlisle nodded.

'Im Laurent this is Victoria and James' he explained nodding to his companions. Victoria smiled at us while James just glared at Edward. I glanced up at Edward to see that he was returning the glare.

'Im Carlisle and this is my family.' he nodded to all of us.

'Can we join you in a game?' Laurent asked smiling. Everyone looked at Carlisle who looked nervous.

'Come on'

'Yeah, sure we could do with 3 more players, some of us are leaving.' Carlisle replied. The woman, with hair like fire smiled.

'I'm the one with the wicked curve ball'

'Oh, I think we can cope with that' Jasper and Emmett both laughed joined in by all the others. James just stayed in the same position glaring at Edward. He started to walk off towards Victoria but a breeze swept through the field and caught my hair. He stopped, sniffed up and spun round to face us. He smirked.

'You brought a snack!' he let out a growl and crouched forward. Edward threw me backwards through the air into Esme's arms. She stood me up gently as my knees buckled. She steeped in front of me and crouched down. The rest of the Cullen's all dashed forward into a crouch and to my surprise so did Rosalie. Victoria followed James in to a crouch but Laurent held back.

'What is this? A human?'

'The girl is with us' Carlisle replied calmly. He didn't want us to use violence. I could see Jasper frowning. He was trying to keep us all calm.

'I see … we are going to leave now. James, Victoria!' Laurent explained straightening up and backing off. James glared at Edward again and then straightened up. The red head stayed put until James grabbed her waist. He pulled her into a hug and started walking. Edward spun round a picked me up.

'Where are we going?'

'To the jeep, im getting you out of here'

'Get her out of here' JA ordered Edward. Edward bundled me into the car and started to buckle up the harness.

'Ive got it' I yelled. He ran around to his side and climbed in. he set off at full speed through the forest.

'Where are we going?' I asked again.

'Away, far away' he replied sharply. 'He's a tracker Bella, he will hunt you down, follow your scent to where ever you have been'

'Well what about Charlie, my scent is all off the house, we cant just leave him!' I protested.

'We have too'

'No we don't! Take me home Edward NOW!' I yelled trying to un-buckle.

'No Bella'

'Take me home, ive got a plan' he looked at me for a minute then slowed down.

'Well go on then.' I explained it to him and he agreed to it. He headed back to my house and pulled up outside. I un-buckled and slammed the door. I walked up to the house and Edward followed.

'No, Edward, go away, I don't want to know' I yelled slamming the door in Edwards face. That was one of the hardest things that I have ever done. Charlie shot up form the sofa.

'Bells, what's up?' he asked glaring at Edward and then following me up the stairs. 'Bells?'

'It's over' I yelled through my bedroom door. Edward was helping me pack my bag. This was part of the plan.

'What?! Did he finish you?' he asked while I pushed past him to get to the bathroom.

'No … I finished him'

'Well I thought you liked him?'

'Yeah I did and that's the problem, I like him too much'

'Well im sure you can sort it out'

'No, I have to get out of here, im going home'

'Home? This is your home now isn't it?' he sounded hurt.

'Yeah, but I mean to my mum, I liked him too much, so I finished him because I knew it wouldn't work out' I said walking back into my room slamming the door again. 'Im gonna drive tonight and stop at a motel'

'No your not, stay here over night and then ill drive you to the airport if you still want to go' he tried to bargain with me.

'No dad, im going home I cant stay in this little town anymore'

'Look I may not have been the best dad but ive only just got you back Bells. I need to get used to be a father again. Please stay, im sure we can sort things out' he looked like he was about to cry. I had really upset him.

'No I need to get away, I cant stand eating at the café every week. Im going' I started to walk out. Charlie reached for my arm but I pushed him away. I walked to my truck and climbed in. As I started to drive off I saw Charlie stood at the door watching me go. I felt really bad and upset. I started to cry. Suddenly a loud thump hit my car. I jumped and saw Edward running at the side.

'Your fathers going to forgive you'

'He wont. I really upset him'

'Here let me drive' he said opening the door and climbing in. I let go off the steering wheel and climbed over into the passenger seat.

'He wont, I said the same things as mum did when she left him, you should have seen his face' I cried again and Edward put hi arm around me.

'JA is in the car behind us and Emmett is running in the forest next to us' he explained as he got to the long road leading to his house. I looked out but couldn't see anything. As we arrived JA came round to my side and picked me up. She ran with me up the marble steps to the front door. Edward was following us. As we walked in I saw Carlisle with Laurent. Edward growled and pushed me behind him.

'Its ok, he's not with them' Carlisle assured us.

'James has un-parallel sense, completely lethal and the woman Victoria, you cant trust her. I got tired of his games and tried to leave but he always found me. Now I am leaving. Carlisle has told me about the coven up in the north who could help me. I am going up there.' Laurent explained. Edward nodded and pulled me down some stairs. It lead to the garages and I was gob smacked when I saw them. They were big and very modern. Loads and loads of tools lay around and lots of computers. JA grabbed my arm and pulled me into a black car. Edward was rooting through the bag that I had packed.

'Esme, Rosalie wear these to distract the tracker' he threw the clothes at Rosalie and Esme who instantly started to get changed. However Rosalie didn't move.

'Why, why should I? she's not one of us' she protested. Carlisle looked angry.

'Rose, Bella is with Edward, she is part of our family, we protect family' Rose looked at Edward and the started to put the clothes on. Edward walked over to me and explained the plan. He then kissed my cheek.

'I love you and when this is over I am coming to get you' and then he straightened up as the engines revved and the tow cars shot forward leaving him behind.

JA and Jasper were in the car with me and we had been driving for about tow hours before I finally fell asleep. I woke up to find someone was carrying me. I looked up and saw Jasper smiling at me.

'Hello'

'Hello' I yawned. 'Where are we?'

'Im carrying you up to the hotel room. JA is carrying the bags'

'Oh, but which hotel?'

'One in Phoenix. We are near the airport.'

'Oh' I replied sleepily.

He stopped at a door and unlocked it still carrying me. He walked over to one of the giant sofas and placed me on it gently.

'There you go, do you want a cover?' he asked smiling at me. This was the first time that me and Jasper had actually talked and bonded a bit.

'Yes please, its cold'

Jasper laughed and walked into one of the spare rooms. He came back out carrying what looked like a duvet cover. He gently placed it over me and sat at the end close to my feet. He flicked the TV on and passed me the remote. I looked at him and turned to one of the music channels. We got talking about one of the songs and ended up laughing our heads off. JA walked in a smiled.

'I see you 2 are getting along fine then' she smiled an sat down under the sofa. We watched TV for a bit when a thought suddenly occurred to me. My dad would have probably rung my mum to say that I was coming home. She would be worrying like mad by now. I shot up.

'What's wrong Bella?' JA asked looking concerned.

'I need to ring my mum, she'll be worried' I replied.

'Oh, okay, here you go, use my phone' Jasper passed me his mobile. I typed in my mums number and let it ring. It went straight onto answer phone so I explained the situation leaving out the fact that I had a vampire chasing me. She would seriously panic about that.

About an hour later I rang her again and there was still no answer. I fell asleep at around 9 and didn't wake up till 10. Jasper was in the same position and the same for JA. She turned around to smile at me. I picked up the phone and tried my mum again. Still no answer.

'Do you want something to eat?' JA asked.

'Yes please' I smiled at her and stretched. She suddenly paused.

'JA? What's wrong?' Jasper asked looking worried.

'He's here, the hunter. In Phoenix. He's looking for Bella.'

'Were a bout's?'

'A big hall with stands at either side and lots of lights.' she explained looking distant. Jasper passed her piece of paper and she quickly drew her vision onto it. Her drawing skills were amazing. I studied the picture carefully and worked it out.

'He's at a gym' they both looked at me gob smacked.

'You know this place?' Jasper asked looking concerned.

Yeah, it looks like the gym at my old school, here in Phoenix' they still looked at me gob smacked.

'We need to get out of here and take you somewhere else. He obviously knows where a bout's you are. JA shot up followed by Jasper. They both dashed out of the room and slammed the door. I turned around a headed towards my bag. I took the empty room as a chance to get changed onto fresh clothes. As I was flicking through my clothes I found the pepper spray that my father gave to me. I laughed and threw it into my handbag. Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at it and read the name home. I answered it and heard my mums panicky voice on the other end.

'Bella, Bella! Were are you?'

'Mum listen' I tried to talk.

'Bella! Bella!'

'Mum'

'Hmm, you know Forks high school really made it too easy for Victoria to find you details. They don't protect it very well.' a smooth velvet voice explained. For a minute o thought it was Edward but then I noticed the accent.

'What have you done with my mum?' I asked panicky.

'Well, little mummy came home after a very strange phone call from you saying that you were coming home and bumped into me. I was sat here waiting for her. She had a huge surprise waiting for her. She's sat next to me now' as he said that I could just see my mother sat next to him shaking and not knowing what was going on. I felt suddenly very sick and nervous.

'DON'T TOUCH HER!' I shouted down the phone.

'Whoa calm down, she wont be hurt unless you fail to do what I tell you to do. Come and meet me at your old school gym tonight at 7 and don't bring anyone with you or else poor little mummy wont see tomorrow.' he warned me. I agreed and put the phone down before grabbing my bag and running down the stairs. I peeked around the corner and saw JA and Jasper still stood at the desk paying. I started changing my mind so that JA wouldn't see what I had planned. I ran out of the doors and into the first taxi I saw. He drove me to my old school and then drove off into the dark. I looked up the building and saw one street light shining above me. It was getting dark very quickly which made me feel nervous.

I walked towards the main door and touched the handle. I paused and thought for a while.

_Edward I will always love you where ever I may be. You will always be in my heart and I will never forget me. Don't look for me or try to save me. I did the right thing. Once he has killed me he wouldn't come for you and your family and I my have saved my mum. I love you._

_Mum I will never forget you and I hope I am able to save you. I will try and distract him so that you can get out. I will always love you._

_Dad thank you for the brilliant 6 months of my life I have had with you. I am so sorry for what I said to you. I had to because I knew you wouldn't let me go. Please forgive me._

Although I knew that they couldn't hear me of know that I was saying that I still said it. I did love them and I would never hurt them. I pulled down the handle and stepped in, glancing back at my possible last ever view of the sunsets in Phoenix and the world. I closed the door and turned around. It was quiet, too quiet. I opened my bag and got out the pepper spray. I held it to my ear and gave it a little shake. It was still full. I smiled to myself remembering the grief I gave my dad about giving it to me. I walked forward and through the next door into the main hall. All the chairs were stacked up on either side and the lights were switched off. The last of the sun was peeping through each window and it merely lit the room. I breathed slowly and stepped forward. Suddenly I heard my mums voice. I looked around quickly but couldn't find it.

'MUM!!' I creamed and ran around. Then I heard it behind a door. I ran to it and flung it open. There was nothing there except for a speaker. The hall was quiet again. The I heard her voice again. This time louder and closer. I ran back out and saw the big screen TV on that hung on the wall. There was a video of my mum looking for me when I climbed up and tree hide from her. Her voice filled the hall followed then by my childhood voice. I cringed with embarrassment of my stupidity from believing the Hunter that my mum was with him. I heard him laugh but I couldn't find him. I spun round quickly and ended up falling over my own feet. I landed with a thud on the floor. I rubbed my head and slowly sat up. As I did I wish I hadn't.

'Hello, you must be Bella, Edward's dearly beloved' he smirked.

'Yes and you must be the dick who has ruined our lives' I smirked back. Two can play at that game.

'You're a right little feisty one aren't you. I wonder if you can cope with this' he picked me up by the leg and launched me across the hall into one set of stands. I landed on the floor and moaned. My back was killing me and so was my head.

'You really are fun to play with. I like to see you squirm.. Your like a rag doll' he laughed as he walked back over to me. 'Im really gonna have fun with you' he smirked again and launched me back across the hall. This time I hit a pillar head on and it cut all the back of my head open. I sat up slowly and gently placed my hand on the back of my head. I pulled it back and saw blood dripping of my hand. I gasped and nearly choked. He ran over to me faster than the speed of light and grabbed my hand. He smelt it and closed his arms.

'Your blood is so sweet and mouth watering, how could he resist?' he looked at me and smiled.

'He tried and succeeded'

'It's a shame he didn't have the will to turn you. You so beautiful you really would make a good vampire.' he grabbed my wrist and bit down on it. I screamed in agony as he let go and laughed loudly. Suddenly there was a thunder clap but it wasn't raining outside. I opened my eyes weakly and saw that James and Edward were fighting. Edward threw James in to the stands and turned to face me. He ran over and picked me up.

'I'm so sorry' he ran and jumped up, but James grabbed his leg and pulled him down. He landed on top of my leg as I heard a loud and painful crunch. I screamed out in agony. James laughed. He walked over to me and Edward and leant down on my other leg making another crunch.

'Se Edward, you making it worse. If you just left her with me she wouldn't be screaming now. She would be silent' He laughed again and Edward flew off the rails. He charged at him and ripped at his throat. I drifted in and out when I suddenly felt cold arms around me. I panicked and started screaming.

'Shush, Calm down Bella, its me' Jasper explained making me calm down. I opened my eyes weakly and saw Jasper smiling up at me. 'Your safe with me, JA has gone to help Edward and my other family are coming' We walked out into the night and he took me around the back. He grabbed his coat off his back as he gently held me up with one arm. He lay it over me catching my bite. I screamed in agony as Jasper started to panic.

'What's wrong, were does it hurt?' He asked looking over my body. He froze and gasped. 'He bit you, the bastard bit you!' he started cursing under his breath and quickly got out his mobile. He dialled a number and then spoke quickly. He then put the phone down and slipped it back into his pocket.

'Right Carlisle is coming now to treat you. We'll have to take you some where far away to get the venom out in time.' He walked forward into the dim light and looked up and down the street. My eyes became heavy and weak as I tried to keep them open. My breath started to get short and wispy. Jasper looked at me.

'Bella, Bella? Stay with me Bella, come on! Keep your eyes open Bella. He gently stroked my face as I tried to keep my eyes open. I couldn't breath and I couldn't talk. I felt weak, extremely weak.

'Bella? Don't give up, don't give up ….' he voice became quieter as I closed my eyes. I hear more voice but I just gave up. My life was over and I didn't care. I was happy now.

**I jumped forward 6 months because I felt like this story was just falling apart. So that's why its going to be finished in about 4 chapters or so. But pls carry on reading because trust me you will like it. I like it and so do a lot of other ppl. **

**I changed the ballet scene because I didn't want it to look like I was copying. And Jasper saves her. Lol ****J**** How sweet :D **

**Like I sed at the beginning im sorry it took so long. I was trying to keep it going and make it good. I really didn't know whether to give it up. But I carried on and now that it's the summer holidays, here in the UK (even though the weather doesn't show signs of summer lol ) I will have more time to write lol :P so this story will be finished soon. **

**Pls review and I will love you forever :P ****J**** :D xoxo**


	14. Authors note again :P pls read

I am so sorry for not updating for probably about 2 months lol :P

But I have had my room redecorated so I have only just managed to put it all back together lol J

I have lost my memory stick with all my info and planned chapters but I am tryin to find it and remember what I had planned L

I have a new dog lol :P a puppy :) we got her from a dogs home, she got abandoned and they found her wonderin the streets L so she has been pinchin my stuff and trashin my new room in L

So in the next few days I am hoping to get this story finished J Ive felt like it has been goin now where and that it is losin its plot L I should have just it simple (the beginning instead of re-writing twilight again) but it's a bit late for that now L so pls bear with me and I should finishes it soon J I hope I haven't lost any fans lol J

Hope to read your reviews soon

Cat (my name lol :P ) xoxo


	15. Live without love

**Epov**

Carlisle ran in front of me over towards a figure hidden behind some dustbins. I was still fuming that me and JA couldn't take James down in the gym. He had managed to run away from us just as the others arrived. I had got side tracked by the sound of Bella screaming as Jasper carried her out. I dint know where they were as I just stood still and frozen not even bothering to pay attention to any one. Bella was dead I just knew it. He had beaten her and bite her. I read it all in his mind as we fought. He was a cruel bastard. He did all of this just because I wouldn't let him have her. I protected her. And that drove him to madness.

My mind was blank until I heard someone say something important. It was Jasper. He was begging Bella to stay alive. He was on the verge of crying, not that we can do that, because he had tried to keep her alive and could fell the blackness pulling her in. He couldn't control all our emotions. He could only feel hers and he sent it out to all of us. It reminded me of when I was dying. Many years ago from Spanish influenza. I shivered and came back to reality. He was explaining to Carlisle about how he had managed to get the venom out of her. That was when I realised that he had bitten her. I saw it in him when I was fighting him but I never thought he actually had. I growled loudly and started punching a wall. She would definitely die now. I carried on until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Whoever it was held me close and I just sagged in them.

'Come on bro, its gonna be alright, she's gonna be alright. Carlisle is looking after her, so she's in safe hands' Emmett explained trying to calm me down. He picked me up and carried me over to the rest of my family. He didn't drop me he just held me about 2 foot off the ground while I cried the best I could. The love of my life was dead. I couldn't even hear her heart beat.

The rest of the night flew past me. I just sat in the car not bothering to help with anything. They all understood and kept their distance, none of them talking or event thinking about me or bad thoughts. They were trying their best to make it look like an accident. They blew up the building and pretended that Bella was next to it. We had apparently arranged to pick her up. It was all going to plan. The police didn't suspect us and we planted the bomb and claimed that we saw someone running away from the scene. We described he person as a look a like of James. So now their was a massive man hunt for this person and Bella was all over the news. Her mum and dad were soon ringing asking us about her and they had both arranged flights over to come and see her. Charlie was furious that we had let her walk off and then get injured. But Esme and Carlisle had comforted him and Esme had even given him a hug. Rene was the most distraught. She didn't even know that Bella had called her because she had a new number. She felt guilty for not helping Bella. JA helped her arrange a flight and agreed to meet her at the airport. Rosalie was the one that surprised everyone. Even though she didn't bother to hide her hate for Bella, that night in the hospital Rose sat by her bed holding her hand and talking to her while most of us dashed around helping the doctors and comforting Charlie and Rene. I just sat outside Bella's room with my head in my hands not talking to anyone but just letting my mind run wild listening to everyone else's thoughts. I couldn't , I wouldn't face Bella. She was a mess when I accompanied her to the hospital. The paramedics kept there distance in the ambulance. The way I just sat there glaring at nothing gave them the idea that they should stay away from me. The female one explained Bella's situation and told me to have faith in her. I nodded but didn't smile. They didn't know the true extent of her injuries. Carlisle and Esme had sorted her out. Jasper would have helped but he was to upset. He felt like a failure to her because he couldn't save her. He didn't know how I felt though. I was the one who had failed. I couldn't stop James or kill him. I couldn't get revenge for her. He had escaped un hurt and safe, unlike Bella, who was now lying in a hospital bed dying from getting beaten, bitten and brutally abused. But the doctors thought it was the effects of a bomb. There was plenty of evidence that it had been a bomb. Carlisle and Emmett had left lots of damage and the cops believed it. Jasper helped with the cops, mixing up their emotions and making them believe anything. Emmett laughed his head off at the way the cops gawped at the girls, except for Bella who looked like a piece of freshly cut meat covered in blood, cuts and bruises. It was horrible to see her like that.

I was dragged out of my thought by the sudden sound of a strange females voice. It sounded distinctly like Bella's but lower and panicky. It was her mothers, Rene and as soon as I set eyes on her I could see where Bella got her good looks from. If she stood next to her they would look like twins. I could see JA staring at her.

'_She looks just like Bella' _she mused in her head as she greeted her. They walked past us and Rene glanced at me. I stood up immediately and hook her hand.

'Hey, im Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend' I explained smiling weakly at her. She stared at me for a minute before pulling me in for a tight hug.

'I am so sorry for you to find her like that' she weaped in to my ear.

'No im sorry you had to find out and come over, this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for us arguing' I tried t make it sound like I was crying as well. I think it worked because she pulled back and placed a kiss on my cheek before rushing in to see Bella. I heard her gasp and start crying again. Rosalie started to comfort her and promise her it would be alrite. I closed my eyes and hoped for sleep that would never come. But something did consume me, but it wasn't sleep.

I woke up out of the blackness to find Carlisle hand on my shoulder.

'Son? Are you ok?' he asked sounding worried. I nodded and glanced at him. He was hiding something in his mind that I couldn't find. 'Urmm..' He saw my stare. 'We are going to take Bella to Forks hospital instead, that means Rene can stay at our house or Charlie's and that she is near friends as well' he looked at me hopefully. I smiled weakly.

'Okay, when are we transporting her?' I asked though I knew the answer before.

'In about 10 minutes in the big ambulance. Rene is accompanying her and Esme. We are driving behind along with Charlie. He arrived about an hour ago and is in there with her now.' He pointed towards Bella's room. A doctor walked out and shouted to some paramedics who followed him back in. About 10 minutes later they wheeled Bella out and towards the back door. I shot up and followed. Bella was cleaned up but still looked bad. Before they loaded her in the ambulance we all gave her a hug but I removed her oxygen mask and kissed her lips hoping she would feel it and wake up. The loaded her in and the doctor, along with Rene and Esme got in. I ran to Carlisle Mercedes and jumped in followed by Carlisle, JA sat on Jaspers lap and Rose squished in between Emmett and Jasper. Everyone was very quiet but I could still read their thoughts. They were all extremely worried. Jasper had given up on controlling emotions and was feeling very guilty. As Carlisle drove down the free way I closed my eyes and hoped for the blackness again. Soon enough it consumed me but I could still read everyone's thoughts. All too soon I was pulled out by someone's thoughts sticking out from everyone else's. Suddenly JA squeaked. We all, except for Carlisle looked at her.

'He's on the run, and is planning summat. I cant really see him but the police are looking in the wrong direction. He has lead them off' she growled quietly. And then suddenly flipped out her mobile.

'Hey this is Diane Redland, im reporting a sighting of a missing person that the police are currently looking for.. 'She waited patiently for them to put her through to the missing persons centre.

'James Hading, the one who blew up the gym in Phoenix tonight. Yes, he was running towards a park just outside of Phoenix. About 10 minutes ago. No the police weren't following him, that's why I rang. He was wearing a army style jacket and scruffy jeans. If I see him again I will ring. Thank you, bye.' and she hung up. 'They are going to look for him, he's stopped in the park so they should catch him. We were just coming off the free way about 10 miles away from Forks. It was coming light and I hadn't expects the drive to go so fast. Charlie's police car was in front of the ambulance with his sirens on so that it could get to the hospital faster. We must have been travelling on the free way for at least 8 hours. The blackness had made me lose track of time. I closed my eyes again and heard rose mumbling summat to JA and JA agreeing. I read her thoughts and they were trying to think of summat happy. They were thinking about how when Bella was better they would have to drag her round the shops to look for a prom dress. I smirked to myself. Bella would hate that. Suddenly a vision that JA had with out her realising brought me up short.

'WHAT!!!!????' I roared. Carlisle gasped with shock and everyone stared at me. JA saw the vision and gasped as well.

'NO!!!! she cant be??!! Her whole family as well??' JA exclaimed.

'It looks like it' I mumbled back furiously.

'Will someone explain please' Carlisle asked confused.

'Tanya and her family are on their way down, even though we did warn them not at the moment because we were close friends with a human and the Volutri had already wrote to us complaining. But she wouldn't listen. They will be here tomorrow' I growled absolutely furious. She only wanted to see me and try to be friendly. I was more bothered about Bella though. She was lying in a bed travelling to Forks hospital unconscious and possible in the verge of death. And Tanya had the cheek to come down. I closed my eyes hoping for the ground tp swallow me up.

**BPOV**

I felt myself being moved around and then cold arms hugging me and two sets of warm arms. Suddenly my supply of oxygen was cut off and replaced by a set of cold yet soft lips. Edward. He was kissing me. Or at least I thought it was. I wasn't to sure if it was a dream. I heard a faint murmur and the mask was replaced an I was picked up and placed back down. A door slammed shut and an engine started. I dint have a clue were we were going but I listen to voice to try and figure it out. I felt a cold hand take hold of mine and hoped it was Edwards but then I heard Esme's voice followed by Rene's. They were with me. Not Edward. Maybe he was some where else. I dint know but I hoped he was close behind. I really missed him and was scared that he was ok. Suddenly I felt a surge of pain run up my side and something start beeping like mad. I heard rushed voices before blackness consumed me.

I woke up to find myself in a new hospital bed. No one was with me and it was cold. Why was it so cold. I looked around and saw that no windows were open. But it was raining outside. So we definitely weren't in Phoenix. Forks. That was the only place were it rained none stop. Fantastic. I shifted my weight and then wished that I hadn't. My whole top half of my body ached except for my legs. I couldn't feel my legs. I COULDN'T FEEL MY LEGS!! I started panicking. Why couldn't I feel my legs? What was wrong with me? I closed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened in possibly the last week to make my legs go numb. Then it clicked. James. James had done this. In the gym. But when? And how bad had he hurt me? All I could remember was screaming in pain, fright and horror as he cupped my throat and threatened me. Then I remember Jasper. Jasper who had picked me up and rescued me from James and had tried to save me. But then nothing. Blackness. I had been seeing that a lot since I had meet Edward and the Cullen's. Maybe that was a big hint that they were dangerous since they were vampires. I laughed quietly to myself. I always tried to stay clear of dangerous stuff yet here I am lying in a hospital bed blue and black all because of something dangerous. It followed me everywhere.

Something caught my attention. A beeping noise. I glanced to my right, not wanting to move again and noticed the heart machine going mad. My mind was working too much and because I was stressing about what had happened to me my heart started to go mad. Then the world started to spin and I heard my door open and worried voices. Then I heard a comforting voice.

'Bella? Bella can you hear me? Bella? Nurse get Dr Henry right away. Bella?' Carlisle kept asking. I tried to open my eyes but the blackness, once again was overtaking me. Then I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my right arm. Needle. And it hurt. I shot up and screamed. The door was flung open by Jasper.

'You've hurt her!!!' he yelled as I slowly sank back down with the help of Carlisle. 'Her emotions are going mad now' he yelled again. Emmett came in and grabbed him as he sank to the floor nearly crying, but he couldn't. Emmett dragged him out and slammed the door.

'Bella? Are you alright?' Carlisle asked worriedly.

'Yes, you just surprised me that was all.' I replied shakily. He nodded and then stared at me hard for a while. I felt the colour run to my cheeks. He coughed and then laughed.

'Sorry for staring, its just that,' he paused and thought about what he was going to say. 'You have been asleep for 2 weeks and you wake up screaming like you have had a bad dream. By the way that wasn't the first time you have woken up screaming. You have been doing it a lot. Jasper has been trying to control your emotions that have been caused by the dreams. He's been here all the time, none stop, along with JA and me. The others have been drifting here and back to our house. We have guests at the moment, Tanya, I think Edward has mentioned her in the past. She's staying over along with her family. Charlie and your mother have been here as well. Your mother is staying in your room at your house at the moment.' I tried to take all of this in and failed. Carlisle noticed my confused look. 'Oh, sorry this must be a bit much for you since you have just woken up.' he laughed. I shook my head.

'Why isn't Edward here?' I asked ' I got all that you just said but I was,,,' I trailed off as I took in Carlisle's look. 'What happened? He didn't get hurt did he? IS HE ALIVE?' I started to shout and try to get up. Carlisle struggled against me as he didn't want to hurt me. I briefly heard him say Emmett's name before it went black.

**EPOV**

Woo!! Was all I could say about Tanya. Its been 2 weeks since she arrived here and I have a feeling. A feeling that I can't describe. I had only been to see Bella once and then I spent the rest of the days with Tanya. Esme noticed this and pulled me to one side. She asked me why I wasn't worth Bella and why I was always with Tanya. She claimed that I hated her. But I don't. She's changed. She's nicer, not as big headed, she respects me now and she doesn't have indecent thoughts about me. I respect her now and I have THAT feeling. Like I,,, I ,,, LOVE her. But I cant because im supposed to love Bella. Why is my mind messing with me like this? JA warned me off Tanya's scheming ways with men. But I snapped back saying that her scheming ways were with human men not vampires. She has only had one vampire in her life and that was Felix a member of the Volutri. They had to finish each other though because of their diets and Felix's evil ways towards people. Tanya respected people but Felix didn't. Also Aro didn't really approve. Yes he liked it that Felix had found a girl but he didn't really like the fact that she was a vegetarian. So they broke up but have remained friends since.

The day I visited Bella, she was having as Carlisle called it ' One of her bad days'. She kept screaming, shaking and jolting about. At first I was really worried but I slowly got used to it. Tanya came to see her and wished her a get well. But since that day I haven't really paid attention to her. She was pushed to the back of my mind. And I don't know why. I was confused at first. But Tanya helped me through it by explaining that I was hurt and worried about her so my feelings were mixed up. The next day she took me shopping for my tux. The prom was only a month away so I was hoping to get the best one. We spent a whole day in 2 shops. But it wasn't Tanya who wanted to stay in the shops. It was me. JA had given me a clue as to what Bella's dress would look like. Blue. That was the only clue. So I was aiming for a midnight blue tux with a light blue tie and a white shirt. My trousers would also be a midnight blue. I was looking forward to the prom with Bella, until the fight. If that hadn't have happened she might have had two legs but now she has none. One of her legs is broke in one place while the other one is broken in 4 places. So the second leg would take longer to heal than the first on. So at least she would have one leg to walk on. We managed to get a tux and much to JA's delight it was right. Esme also liked it.

The rest of Tanya's family just stayed at home or went out for walks with Esme and Carlisle. JA and Jasper had been at Bella's bedside none stop. They cared for her and Jasper felt protective of her. I don't know why. He had only saved her, because I couldn't. I wasn't fast enough. I was ashamed at that thought. But they promised me it wasn't my fault. I had fought James off and stopped him from going back to Bella ad killing her. This made it a bit easier but I still felt guilty. Jasper was trying to control Bella's emotions while she slept, to stop her screaming and panicking. It was working but it was also sending Jasper crazy. JA was getting really worried about him and Bella. She couldn't see her. When she tried to focus on her, she couldn't see anything. Blackness. That was what worried me the most. What if Bella's future was over? Her life over? DEAD! When JA showed me the Blackness I stressed. All I can remember was Emmett grabbing hold of me and dragging me out of the room. Then Carlisle came and spoke to me. He expected Bella to wake up soon. Since then we hadn't heard anything else. Tanya kept me occupied by taking me out into the woods and taking me to the cinema. I enjoyed it a lot and was hoping to carry on going.

2 days after Carlisle had spoken to me Emmett came rushing home.

'Edward! Edward! She's awake!! Come, quickly' I looked at him like he was crazy. 'Are you coming?' he asked looking confused.

'No why?' I heard everyone in the house gasp. I looked over to Tanya and she was looking down but I could see the smile that I loved playing about on her ace. She was trying to hide something. But what? I quickly flicked through her mind and she was thinking of all our times together over the past 2 weeks and at first when Emmett arrived she thought I was going to leave her. But she was wrong. I wasn't. And when I said no she was happy. She could have screamed. I slowly turned away from Emmett and walked over to Tanya. I took her shoulders and lifted her face up. Everyone's mind was thinking the same. That I was going to kiss her. But I wasn't.

'I will never leave you Tanya' and I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back but then screamed. I heard a growl and Emmett came rushing towards us. I pushed Tanya out of the way and smacked into Emmett. It hurt like bloody hell. Esme screamed for us to stop but we fought. Suddenly Emmett was pulled off me by Eleazar and Kate. Irina and Tanya grabbed hold of me.

'Why choose that cheating bitch over Bella. The same Bella who sacrificed herself for you. She gave her own life to James so that he wouldn't come for you and kill you. But she managed to survive because she heard your voice. But no you don't give a damn do you' he screamed at me. He shrugged Eleazar and Carmen off him and stormed out. I heard his jeep roar to life and it drove off. JA and Jasper will not be pleased. Tanya hugged me,

'Edward im so sorry, im breaking up your family' she whispered. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. 'I wont let you and your brother fight like that again, im leaving' she turned to walk out but I grabbed her arm.

'No! Tanya I don't care what they think. Its my life and I can choose who I spend it with. Let me talk to them and I will ring you in a few days' I kissed her fore head and the she left, her strawberry blonde hair blowing behind her.

The rest of her family didn't leave for another week and at that point Bella was back at home. My family acted as if nothing had happened between me and Tanya, but I knew they were angry. I could read their thoughts, even though they were trying to cover them up. Emmett didn't talk to me, he spent most of his time with Bella, trying to help her walk again. I knew Bella knoew something was wrong but didn't ask. I over heard her talking with JA. She thought that everyone was stressed because James was still on the loose. JA didn't really comment and Bella left it at that. The next few weeks flew by and the prom drew closer. Bella was making progress with Emmett and Rose with her walking lessons and apparently she was going to be able to walk for the prom. I was happy at that. Both her legs were healing quicker than Carlisle thought so she was well on her way to recovery. Me and Tanya stayed in touched and planned to see each other again. I was falling for her quicker and quicker and I soon found myself calling her baby and saying I love you to her. She said it back and we were happy. We just had on thing to sort out. Bella. I promised Tanya that I would tell Bella the night after the prom but I soon found myself chickening out. It didn't help with how Jasper was controlling emotions. He was controlling everyone else's but not mine. He claimed that he didn't like the feel of my emotions because they weren't focused around Bella. I stressed at him and walked out confusing Bella even more to the situation in the house. Everyone was stressing and I didn't like it. I just wanted to run away right there and then. May be I would.

**BPOV**

2 weeks till the prom and I was stressing. I was still on crutches but I could walk without them. I didn't have a dress or shoes and the Cullen's, especially Edward were acting strangely. JA wasn't her usually happy self. So I had a plan to make JA happier. I was going to ask her if she would take me shopping for a prom dress. As soon as I asked her she was jumping for joy.

'I thought you would never ask Bella! This is like a dream come true. I never thought I would see this day, the day when you would ask me to come shopping with you' she ranted on all the way to the mall in Seattle. When we got there she pulled me into the most expensive shop and shoved on a, and I must admit, gorgeous blue dress that I had ever seen. It was a midnight blue strapless that was layered and gathered at the waist by a blue rose. It had black lace underneath and it was stunning. I loved it. But it was $200. I had $100.

'Errmm JA?'

'Yeah?'

'I cant afford this' I looked down embarrassed.

;Oh, that's fine coz im buying it for you, as well as the shoes' she smiled at me as I stood gob smacked.

'No JA I cant let you buy it me, its embarrassing' I complained.

'Oh well you'll get over it' and she laughed.

We walked around the mall for another hour before JA found her dress. And I thought mine was expensive.

'OMG!! I want that dress' she squealed as she pulled me into the shop. I looked around while she fluttered her eye lashes at the assistant so that they would look for her tiny size 6. I was a size 10. I felt fat stood next to her, but she never out weight on since she never ate. The dress was a deep purple floor length dress with a crystal studded top half. It was strapless and flowed down her body like a water fall. She bought it straight away along with a pair of shoes, a necklace and a bracklet. She also bought a clutch but then fell out with it and gave it to me instead. As we were heading back to the car Rose rang. She wanted JA to pick her up a prom dress too. She wanted a pink one. JA squealed with more excitement.

'I love shopping!' she screamed as she skipped back in to the shopping centre, I was going to kill Rose when we got back. We rushed through the shops looking for the perfect dress as JA called it. She was getting more and more stressed. That was until I found the right dress.

'What about this one JA?' I asked holding up a pink floor length dress. JA turned around a screamed. The shop assistant jumped.

'OMG! Yes she will love it' she snatched it off me and flew over to the counter. She didn't even bother to check the price, she just bought it. She then whisked me out to the car and we drove home. I was happy to arrive home to find everyone a bit happier. But Edward wasn't any where to be seen. I told JA I was nipping home and that I would be back soon. She told me that she would be upstairs trying on her new dress. She was really happy and so was Rose. Rose hugged me and thanked me for the dress.

As I drove home I thought over about mine and Roses blossoming relationship. After I woke up she hugged me. I didn't expect it and was really surprised. She explained everything to me and made my thoughts clearer. I got home, showed Charlie my dress and whisked up stairs to stuff it in my wardrobe. JA rung me as I finished hanging it up.

'Hello'

'Bella, wear summat nice we are all going out for a meal' I could practically here her beaming down the phone.

'Oh ok, cya soon' and I put the phone down. That's when it occurred to me what she had just said. They were going out for a meal. I thought it over for a minute but left it. They would explain it to me.

I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. I blow dried it quickly letting it curly naturally at the ends. I slipped on some skinnies, a black off shoulder top, some shiny black earrings, a black bangle, a black cross necklace and grabbed my clutch. I dashed down stairs and then remembered Charlie.

'Dad im going out for a meal with the Cullen's. Have you had your tea?' I hadn't had to feed him fro 2 weeks because my mum was here but then she left and I had to start cooking again.

'Oh, ok, im going round to Billy's anyway, I dunno what time I will be back, so take your keys.' and he smiled as I dashed out of the door. As I arrived at the Cullen's Esme walked out in a gorgeous pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her waist was made to look even tinier by a red belt and a red cluster necklace hung around her neck.

'Oh hello Bella, JA is upstairs, you look very nice' she smiled at me.

'Oh, thank you, so do you' I replied as I walked off. I headed upstairs but stopped at Edwards door.

'Don't worry I will tell her, but after the prom, no she wont be upset, yes my family are angry but like I said its my choice who I spend my life with and you're my choice, no one else. Listen ive got to go, yes love you too, bye'

I stood outside his door gob smacked. Had I just heard what I thought I heard? Yes I had. He was talking to someone about spending the rest of his life with them, and it wasn't me. I burst out crying and someone grabbed hold of me and whisked me off.

'Bella, im so sorry you had to hear that' the voice said. I hadn't registered who it was yet but I was very grate full to them. 'Bella? Look at me' I looked up to see Jasper smiling at me. All my emotions stopped and swaped over to relaxed. Jasoer was helping me stay calm.

'I want you to promise me you wont say anything till he talks to you about it, understand' At that point JA came bursting in really angry.

'I hate him, Bella are you ok?' she came over and hugged me.

'Jasper I promise' and I smiled at him.

Prom night arrived and I kept my promise to Jasper. After the fun meal out were we got a drive threw, well I did, and went to the cinema I still kept my promise. I acted normal around Edward, like nothing had happened, and he didn't notice a difference. We all got let out early so that the school could get ready fot the prom. JA and Rose dragged me home and did my hair and make up. By 6 when I had to be ready I couldn't even recognise myself in the mirror.

'Wow! Thanks you two' I turned around to hug them and saw that they were ready too. They looked stunning and I felt a pang of jealousy run through me.

'Come on Bells, Edwards waiting for you' JA grabbed my hand and pulled me to the top of the stairs. I was suddenly very nervous. He didn't love me so what would he think? I walked slowly to the top of the stairs, careful not to fall in my new heels, and saw Edward at the bottom. He turned around a looked up. I saw his eyes pop out when he saw my dress. JA had purposely bought me a push up bra fro the dress so that my boobs would look big. And they certainly did. I felt very self conscious with all the men looking at me. I turned to see Jasper smiling at me and Emmett trying to hold in a laugh. I smiled weakly and walked down the stairs. Edward held out his hand and I took it slowly not meeting his eyes. I saw Jasper lookm at me worriedly from the corner of my eye. He could feel the anger in side my boil up. Edward was putting on a show till he decide he would tell me. Why couldn't he just tell me now? Was he waiting for the right time? I walked forward towards the door when I felt cold arms around my shoulders.

'You look lovely tonight Bella' Esme beamed at me like I was her own daughter.

'Thank you' I smiled back at her and walked towards the door. Edward took my hand again and led me to his car. It wasn't his usual Volvo, it was a Jaguar XKR 09. And it was fit! I stared at it gob smacked. Edward came up behind me.

'We are only test driving it' and he laughed. He held my door open for me and helped me in. The Cullen's waved me off and I saw JA and Jasper get into Jasper's Audi R8 09 and Emmett and Rose get into Rose's Bugatti Veyron 09. All of these cars most have cost loads. I certainly didn't believe Edward one little bit when he said they were just testing them.

The drive to the prom was very quiet. Edward ddint speak and neither did I. As we arrived into school we got laods of stare. I knew why. The cars. Mike, Jessica, Ben and Angela just stood there gob smacked. When Edward stepped out and walked round to my side everyone in the car park stopped. Angela rushed over to me.

'OMG! Bella your back, im so happy to see you. Your dress is gorgeous and the car' and she laughed loudly. I could see Jessica giving me propa big evils but I just shrugged it off. Shell get over her little problem.

'Your dress is lovely aswell' I returned the compilmant. We walked together while Ben and Edwrad chatted behind us. When we arrived at the door we had to have our pictures taken with our partners. I hate pictures'. Edward took my hand and smiled angelically at the camera, I just smiled and then frowned. Behind his smile he was hiding a huge secret. We walked over to the dance floor and said hi's to everyone then Edward dragged me outside to the small dance floor. He picked me up and placed me onto his feet. We slowly spun around. He leant to wards my ear and whispered.

'Im going hunting with the boys this weekend so JA and Rose will look after you. Don't worry I will be back on Monday night. Jasper and Emmett will be back Monday afternoon but im taking a longer one' he smiled at me then kissed my forehead. I just went along with it. Was he really going to come back? Or was that just his cover up?

The prom soon ended much to my approval and we left swiftly. Edward dropped me off and said he would come back later in when I was in bed. Again I just went along with it. I didn't really believe him but I didn't show it. I got ready for bed and climbed in and waited.

**EPOV**

Bella was fast asleep in my arms when She rang. I jumped in shock when the phone started to ring. I flipped it up and looked at the caller ID. Tanya calling it said. I answered first ensuring that Bella was fast asleep.

'Hi baby!' I could here the smile in her voice as she spoke. I laughed quietly to myself. We had been good fiends for years but now I felt something else towards her when ever I heard her voice. It was like she was another Bella. I had the same feeling in my stomach and the same ache in my heart when I heard Tanya's voice from when I first heard Bella's voice. It was like I was in love again. But then I suddenly felt guilty. I love Bella so why was I suddenly having shocking and strange thoughts about Tanya. I was confused.

'Edward are you there? Edward? What's wrong?' She asked worried, suddenly dragging me out of my worries. I quickly answered.

'Yes I'm here Tanya. Sorry I was just getting up because I'm with Bella.'

'Oh I let you go then if your with Bella'. She suddenly said sounding a bit upset.

' No, no don't go its ok she's asleep.' I replied reassuringly while glancing over at Bella. ' I'm was just getting up and climbing out of the window. Sorry did I scare you?' I said teasingly with a smirk on my face.

'Yes u did' she answered back with a whining sound in her voice. I could just picture her face on the other end of the phone, her big topaz eyes going all wide and puppy dogged. I loved it when she did that. I climbed out of the window and landed with a gentle thud on the floor. I turned around to see JA stood glaring at me.

'Ill have to ring you back baby' I told Tanya. She understood and put the phone down. 'How are you JA.' I asked smirking.

'What has the changed you Edward. Only 4 months ago you were completely in love with Bella and would never leave her alone at night. Especially after the James incident. That was only 5 months ago and you know she's not got over it. So why have you suddenly changed. On wait a minute I know why. TANYA!!!! She's fucking changed you Edward. You don't give a shit about Bella anymore Edward. I hate you for it. Esme is soo upset about it. She cant believe that you would hurt Bella like this. She loves Bella like her own daughter. You know why all of our family has split up. Because of you Edward. They cant bear to watch Bella's world fall apart because of you leaving her. They all love her unlike YOU!!!' She yelled at me.

'She doesn't know about me and Tanya' I replied harshly while glaring at her hoping that she hadn't let the cat out of the bag. I was going to tell Bella myself, some how. But I didn't know how to tell her. I would have to let it slip quickly then run off. JA cut my thoughts short.

' Yes she fucking does know. She over heard you and Tanya talking the other day in your room. She came over to see me. She let herself in like I told her to do and she was walking past your door when she heard you on the phone to HER. She stood listening for about 10 minutes until Jasper came out of my room and found her. He grabbed hold of her and dragged her away from your door. She was in tears and wanted to know what was going on. We could tell her though. Jasoer made her promise not to bring it up again until you told her face to face. She thought you loved her Edward. I knew that it had been going on for a while but I never thought about Bella finding out. I didn't see it either because it wasn't planned. She found out by accident Edward. Everyone is so fucking annoyed with you Edward. I told them what you was planning tonight. That you was using Jasper and Emmett as an excuse, saying that you are going hunting for the weekend. But actually you are going up to Tanya's. Why Edward?' She practically shouted at me. I could see that she was visible upset. I walked over to hug her but she just moved.

'Why am I doing this? Im only going up to see her JA' I replied.

'Not as far as I have seen your not. Your spending the whole weekend in her arms and her fucking bed. So don't try lying to me.' She replied walking off. I was going to follow her but instead I headed in the direction of our house.

'And don't bother going home Edward, you wont get a nice welcoming.' she shouted.

I ignored her warning and ran towards home. On my way I rang Tanya back.

'Hey, is everything ok?' she asked.

'Yeah its great. Im setting off in a min up to yours' I replied smiling. I got to the house and saw Esme stood at the window. All my family were planning to move on since I had started spending time with Tanya. None of them liked the fact that I was leaving Bella for her. I couldn't help it though. They didn't talk to me much and they all gave me the cold shoulder. I had split up my family because of one girl. As I walked past she didn't smile she just stared at me sadly. I felt very guilty for what I was about to do. Bu then I remembered Tanya and I ran round the back of the house to my room. I grabbed the bag that I had already packed and ran back around to the garage. I opened the door to find Emmett stood glaring at me.

'Oh not you as well.' I replied grumpily to him.

'Yes im going to have a rant at you too. Why Edward? Isn't she good enough for you? What is wrong with her? She could be like Tanya if you only let JA's vision come true and turn her onto one of us.' He explained angrily.

' You know I don't want that to happen to Bella. She doesn't deserve to get turned into on of us. Be brought into a world of no soul and no feeling.' I replied.

'You don't want Bella full stop Edward'

'What prove have you got of that?' I asked. I knew the answer before he spoke

' The prove I have is on the other end of that phone. Tanya!' He yelled and walked off. I glanced down at my mobile and saw that Tanya had sent me a text. She was waiting for me. I jumped into my car and shot off down the road. I glanced back at the house and saw Esme crying tears that would never fall and Emmett beating a tree up. He was seriously angry.

**Tanya POV**

I had cast my spell on to Edward. My charm spell. I use it on male humans and it works. So I decided to try it on Edward and boy did it work. He was going to leave Bella for me! I'm so happy. I don't even feel the slightest bit sorry for her since she stole him off me with her so called beauty. The minute I set eyes on him I fell in love with him. Unfortunately he could read minds and was scared away by my love for him. He didn't love me back. For years he ignored me and my plans to get him to like me. Apparently according to JA I wasn't the right sort of girl for him. He was looking for someone unique and different. That girl would appear 80 years after my feeble attempts. That girl was Bella. After I first met Bella JA told me that Edward fell in love with her at first sight. I fell in love with Edward at first sight as well. But none of that mattered now because I had Edward for good. As I lay thinking about this my phone rang. I looked at it and smiled. Edward!

'Hey' he said like an angle as I flipped my mobile.

'Hi'

'I'm on my way up now'

'Good, im in the cottage, 5 miles north from the main house. It's in the forest . If you follow the big road you'll see a little road leading off. Go down that and you should come across the cottage.'

'Ok, see ya in about an hour' and with that he put the phone down.

I quickly ran back to the house and pulled on my new black lacy dress. It was a corset. Fitted. And then it flowed down my body like a waterfall. I slipped on a pair of black stilettos and ran back. I let my hair free fall down my back as I ran. I couldn't wait for the time to go faster. I was going to be spending my first weekend with Edward. Alone. My family, along with Laurent, had gone hunting in Canada for the weekend. They hated me for taking Edward off Bella. They loved Bella like their own sister and had loved her since their first meeting. Laurent met Bella in a very tensional meeting. His old best friend James had hunted Bella down and had nearly killed her but he escaped during a fight with Edward. He was now some where in America with his mate Victoria. Laurent was our newest vegetarian. He was originally a nomadic Vampire and was actually adapting well to his new diet. He was currently with Irina. But im sure he fancied me. He was forever staring at either my face or my arse. I hadn't really bothered about it until he had hugged me a bit to passionately. That's when I had warned him. He understood and backed off but he still stared. Irina had never had an actual true mate like Kate or me.

After Edward, I dated one of the Volutri Guard Felix. It was only for about 10 years and we were really close. But because he was royalty and wasn't a vegetarian it was a bit hard being with him. He loved me lots and I loved him. But Aro had warned both of us about the difficulties involved with dating vampires that had a different diet. He was happy that Felix was dating someone and that he was under control from his womanising ways. Apparently he was a ladies man. But when we were together he had eyes only for me. We still talk now and occasionally go out together but not a lot. He was on and off with Heidi. She was with the Volutri as well and was Aro's arm candy as they all called her.

As I was thinking I made sure that the cottage was spotless and that I looked stunning as per usual. As I was admiring myself in the mirror I heard a car pull up outside. I ran to the door and saw Edward stood at his car smiling. I ran to him and flung myself onto him. We sank to the ground and stared into each others eyes. He then kissed me passionately and tried, but failed, to get me off him.

'NOO!!!' I moaned into his neck.

'Ok, then' he replied before picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the cottage with his bags in his other hand. I giggled while he dumped his bags on the floor in the living room and looked at me.

'Which way?' I pointed towards the door at the end of the cottage. It was the master bedroom and was huge. He walked there with me still in his arms kissing me at the same time. He flung the door open and threw me onto the bed before joining m. After that it was paradise. I had never been so happy in my life.

About 3 hours later we lied in bed looking at each other.

'How did your family react?' I asked tracing circles on his chiselled chest.

'Esme was upset the most but they were just all angry at me. Bella knows about us though.' He replied. I looked up at him worried.

'What did she say?' I asked. I was suddenly worried about her. If she was really upset she might try and do something stupid.

'I don't know what she said. She heard us over talking the other week when she had come over to see JA. Apparently she was distraught about it and locked herself in her room for about a week. I didn't know until before after I was on the phone to you. JA told me about it and was angry with me. I was hunting that week after I was in the phone to you so I didn't see her for a week' He explained.

'Oh'

'What are we going to do today?' He asked smiling.

'Well there is a waterfall north from here with a huge lake around it, that is thermally heated by the volcano. We could go swimming if you want.' I asked smiling and kissing his neck. I had turned my charm on again and it worked.

'Yeah, definitely. I haven't been swimming in ages' He laughed. 'I'll probably drown, I think I will need an life guard, to save me.' He replied smirking.

'Oh, well in that case I can help you with that' I laughed and climbed slowly out of bed, not really wanting to leave my angel. He smiled at me and walked out of the room. I opened the walk in closet and walked in. I walked over to my swim suits and pulled out my favourite bikini. It was black with cherries decorated all over it. It was a halter neck and had ties at either side of the bottoms. I loved it. I glanced out of the window and saw that it had started to snow. The springs were thermally heated because of the nearby volcano so they would be warm but we wouldn't feel it because of our skin. I slipped on a summer dress and a pair of gladiator flip flops. My summer dress was long and flowing and I loved it. All over it were flowers and butterflies. I brushed through my hair and walked out into the living room. Edward was leaning casually on the sofa. I walked up behind him and kissed his neck.

'Well should we get going?' I asked looking at the Kaki shorts he was wearing.

'Yep, come on' He replied grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. I locked the door and ran up behind him. I jumped onto his back and we walked like that until we got to the Lake. You could see the heat rising from it. He dropped me down and walked towards it letting his shorts drop. Underneath he had swim shorts on. He dived in and didn't come up for ages. We didn't need air so we could swim under for hours at a time. I slipped my summer dress off and walked into the water. I swam for a bit relaxing. All of a sudden I was pulled under the water, by the waist and felt someone's lips on mine. I opened my eyes and saw Edward smiling at me. I was about to protest but instead her put his fingers to my lips and kissed me again. It was heavenly. He un tied the neck of my bikini and slipped it off letting it float. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt like I was in heaven. We stayed like that for about an hour before he tickled my waist and than swam off. At this point his swim shorts were on the shore along with my bikini. I chased after him and we played tag for ages. The sun started to set. He caught me by the waist and pulled me into him again.

'Should we go for some thing to eat?'

'Yeah, we'll go into the forest near the cottage. It's full of Deer and Elk. Would you like that?'

'Yeah it sounds good. Lets get our clothes back on and set off.'

We got dressed and went for a hunt. Edward showed off with his hunting skills and I just laughed. I caught 3 Elk while he caught 5 but his shirt got a bit tattered. My summer dress remained completely perfect. I walked over to him and kissed a bit of his chest that was showing through his shirt. He picked me up and ran back to the cottage. The rest of the weekend went smoothly and heavenly. I loved it and was upset when he had to leave. The Easter holidays were over and his school was starting. He may be 90 years old but he looked 18 and that meant that he went to school. I kissed him passionately when he got into his car and smiled at him.

'Don't worry, I'll be back in around 6 weeks when school finishes. I might come back earlier though. I'll tell Bella that I love you and im sure she'll understand if JA is with me as well.' He explained before kissing me again.

'Ok, don't be too harsh on her though, I don't want her to do anything stupid when you leave.'

He drove off into the setting sun and I waved weakly. I could feel tears coming but they will never fall. I ran back to the main house and was meet by angry faces. My family.

Sorry for the long wait L hopefully this pleases you lol :P I will hopefully update again on Sunday lol :P pls don't kill me if I don't J xoxo


	16. Live with love but bad lucky

**BPOV**

I woke up to find JA sat at the bottom of my bed. I looked around for Edward and found that he wasn't there.

'What's up JA? Why are you here? Where's Edward?' I asked all theses questions in a hurry, but JA understood me.

'He's gone. Bella! He's GONE!' she cried.(not literally) I just sat there confused. And then it dawned on me. Edward had left me for that GIRL!! Who was she? I burst out crying and felt cold arms wrap around me. But it wasn't JA. It was Jasper.

'Shshshsh' he rocked me slowly while JA got her mobile out. She muttered quickly into the phone. About 5 minutes later all of the Cullen's arrived. Esme immediately wrapped her arms around me.

'Bella, im so sorry, we all knew what he was going to do but we just didn't have the heart to tell you' she whispered in my ear. Carlisle just stood there looking sad yet angry. Emmett looked down and fro once in his life he looked sad and upset. But then I could see anger spread across his face when I got up and walked over to my photo album. He had put a picture of me and Edward in there for me on my first birthday here I Fork's with the Cullen's. I opened it up and saw the picture staring right at me. But it was only me. Edward was stood next to me with his arm around me. I flicked through the album and saw that all the pictures I had with Edward were ripped out, well his side certainly. I had a family photo with my mum, Phil, Charlie and the Cullen's but Edward wasn't included anymore. The photo was taken a week before the prom when I dint know anything about the whole girl thing. My mum and Phil went home the next day. I was very happy to see them. They looked so happy together. But Edward was meant to be stood next to me and he wasn't. I looked up and saw Emmett shuffling his feet.

'Did you do this? Take out all the photos of Edward?' I showed him the book.

'Yeah last night while you were still asleep. I was so angry Bella, im sorry if ive hurt your feeling. I want to erase all memory of him from your life since he just walked out.' he looked at me apologetically. I smiled.

'Its ok Emmett, I just thought you was on a hunting trip today with him, obviously not' I raised my eyebrows and turned back around.

'Its that what he told you?' Carlisle asked confused.

'Yeah, I saw him telling her. I had a go at him last night because of it. I tried to stop him I really did' JA cried loudly then put her face in her hands. Jasper went behind her and hugged her gently.

'When will he be back?' I asked not looking at any of them but I knew they were exchanging glances.

'Monday night, he will come straight here. Its your choice what you say to him,' Jasper explained after a long pause. I nodded and understood what this meant. I had to confront him about it when he got back but I didn't know how.

The day went by quickly. JA walked in the forest with me for a bit. We laughed and joked like nothing had gone on. But nothing had gone on yet. I was still happy. I would be until Edward came back home and I had to face him. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know whether I should tell him I knew. What if I didn't tell him and then he never told me, but just kept going back to her like it was a game. Playing with me. She would be his mistress. I was just someone to make him look good. I was a nothing.

Sunday went by quickly. JA and Jasper helped me prepare for his arrival home. I had a plan. They picked me up on Monday and we went to school as normal. Angela asked me where Edward was and I told her the truth. I told everyone the truth who asked me where he was. The all looked at the Cullen's angrily but I made them believe it was only him and the others didn't know either. They all believed me and hated him. Throughout the day I started to get more and more nervous. He would be home at 6. I got home quickly and made Charlie tea and waited for him to arrive home. We had tea in silence as per usual and then Charlie went round to Billy's in LA Push while I went upstairs. At least we would be on our own.

He was sat there on my bed like nothing had happened.

'Bella ive,,' I cut him off by holding up my finger'

'Don't interrupt me when I talk in the next 5 minutes' I glared at him. He nodded his head and looked at me expectantly.

'So how was the mistress. You know im not stupid, I heard your conversation with her on the phone the other day. I nearly died. Jasper was the one that saved me AGAIN! You wasn't there that dreadful day in the gym was you. It was Jasper that saved me not you. Prince Charming is always meant to save his love not his friggin brother. No you was off with the other princess not giving a care in the world if I got killed by James. Well have I got news for you. I don't give a care in the world if you leave me. I got other the initial shock on Saturday, 20 minutes after I had woken up and all your family told me. By the way who is this little slapper?' I took deep breathes after my little tant. I looked at Edward and suddenly fear washed over me. He looked so angry. He walked towards me and grabbed my throat. He pushed me against the wall and held me there.

'Don't you ever say that about me again. I was there at the gym but I was fighting off James. I walked in and saw you and lost it. I went to kill James. Jasper only picked you up because I was fighting James off. I did care whether you died. I was not with Tanya. I was there fighting for you. Because I loved you. But now your just,,'

'TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!' Emmett yelled. He was stood right behind Edward. I could feel my air supply cutting off. I struggled against his grip but he didn't let go. 'Do it now!' He let go off me and I fell to the floor with a thud. I hadn't realised I was held so far up. I crumbled up in a ball and blacked out. The last thing I heard was a thud.

~~~~~~1 yr later~~~~~~

**JAPOV**

It has been 1 year since my scoundrel of a brother left poor Bella for that whore Tanya. To be honest I don't know what he sees in her. Yes she may be a vampire like us and be able to be with him forever and that she is very beautiful, but that doesn't make a difference. Bella loved and still loves him more than any other woman would. He even admitted to all of us that she had made a difference to him. We even saw the difference. He was happier. He played the piano more and talked a lot more. All of this made a huge difference to us all especially Esme who was a whole lot happier. She hated seeing Edward lonely and upset with out a partner unlike the rest of us. I could see a very bright future for him. He was going to spend his whole life with Bella. And she was going to spend her whole life with him. That is because I saw Bella getting turned into one of us. But Edward didn't agree. He wouldn't hear of Bella getting turned into one of us. I haven't told Bella what I saw because I didn't want to get her hopes up too much. We all know that she wants to be one of us. And anyway Edward had sent me a harsh warning in one of my vision because he knew I was looking.

Bu Tanya on the other hand is nothing special. Yes she is the 2nd most beautiful woman in the world, behind Rosalie, but personally I don't really think she cares for Edward that much I think she I Just using him because she has never been able to find the perfect partner for her unlike her sisters. The very first day Edward went to meet Tanya with Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie Tanya instantly fell for Edward. Apparently according to Esme Tanya tried her very hardest to get Edwards attention. But he knew what she was feeling and thinking and this put him off. She just wasn't the right girl for him. He was looking for someone different and special. Unique. That girl, even though he thought she didn't exist, was going to appear nearly 80 years later. Right on his doorstep in our school she was going to appear. And she did and it made a huge difference.

Tanya however never stopped trying to impress him. Her heart was completely filled with his face and personality. When I arrived into the family she came to me straight away and asked me if I could see anything for her future. But unfortunately I didn't. When I first met Tanya I loved her. She was like another sister to me, even though I had Rosalie as my adopted sister. She was my best friend and we did everything together. And I would warn Edward if she was going to make a move or if she was coming down to see us. Edward would then go away somewhere with Jasper and Emmet just to get away from her. At first I thought this was cruel but then I saw why he ran away. She was so persistent and clingy to him whenever her whole family came down or we went up to there's. That was the only time that Esme and Carlisle wouldn't let him leave. I must admit I felt very sorry for him at times. But I certainly don't now.

Bella didn't cope the first few months of Edwards absence. But after about 3 months she started dating the creep Mike Newton. He had asked her out the first time she had started school but she turned them down. However after he had finished Jessica he went straight to Bella. Even though I didn't like him I encouraged her to accept him and to move on in her life. Also Charlie was getting very annoyed at her for not going out with her friends and spending time with him. All she did was stay in her room or come over to my house, only to then sit on the sofa and watch TV not wanting to do anything. Every weekend Ii would drag her out to Port Angels for shopping. She didn't enjoy it though. Anyway she accepted Mike Newton's offer and they started dating. It only lasted a month and then she got fed up with his clinginess. When they broke up she went back to her ghost Bella. Both me and Jasper decided that we would have to be there full time to make sure she didn't do anything stupid when her mind was in such a delicate state of mind. We didn't want her to harm herself. Any way that didn't work. A month later after they broke up me and Jasper had arranged to go hunting. At this point she was on and off with her best friend Jake. He and the other wolves would look after Bella for us when we went hunting and sometimes at the weekend. Ever since they started changing both me and Jasper saw a huge difference in her behaviour and feelings. She was a lot happier and was going out a lot more with her friends and Jake. All of her friends, except Mike, liked Jake and would invite him along any were. Charlie was also very happy.

We left her with Jacob. At first we didn't feel safe with Bella hanging around with Jake because he is he's a teenage wolf because they can be unpredictable at times with their tempers. Any way we dropped her off at the treaty line and he met us and collected her. He said he had to deal with some business first so he would leave her at the beach. I said I would keep an eye out for her if she wasn't with him because when she is with the wolves my visions go blurry and I cant see anything. Anyway, we left her at the border and went hunting. I saw her crying at one point and thought nothing of it. It wasn't anything new. She always crying now a days. But then my vison started to get blurry. I knew that this meant Jake was going back to her. He loved her very much and he cared for her. Every time she cried he would comfort her and tell her it was alright.

About 2 hrs later I got a phone call off Jake. He was very distressed and said something about Bella not breathing. I straight away asked him to put their pack leader, Sam, on the phone. When he was on the other end I asked him for permission to cross the treaty line and get to Bella. Because we had started to agree with the pack Sam agreed and said that he would explain to the elders that it was a great urgency. We crossed the treaty line and arrived at Sam's house in no time. Jacob was very distraught and couldn't stop shaking. All the other wolves where there looking very worried. Sam told us to go upstairs up to the guest room and said that we would see Emily up there. He was going to stay with Jake and try to calm him down. As I entered the room I nearly died.

**JPOV**

I met Bella at the treaty line and my heart jumped for joy as she stepped out for the car. We had been dating on and off and was always happy to see each other. After she got out she gave JA and Jasper quick hugs and then ran up to me her beautiful brown hair flowing behind her. I held out my arms as she dived into them. She wrapped her legs around my waist like a baby and gave me a kiss on the lips. We heard JA and Jasper laugh at the performance as I spun her around. She waved by to them as I walked over to my truck with her still attached to me . We hadn't seen each other in over a week and had really missed each other. The smile on her face showed how happy she was to be with me and I beamed back. I climbed in to the drivers seat and started the car. But I couldn't set off because Bella came and sat on my knee facing me. She looked deep into my eyes and then kissed me again. This time more passionately. We stayed like that for about 20 minutes not breathing in between kisses until my phone rang. It made us both jump out of our skins and we both started laughing. I answered my phone to an angry Sam.

'Where the hell are you Jacob. The meeting is goin to start in 5 minutes and you still aren't here.' Bella giggled at Sam's angry voice and he heard it. 'Hey Bella. Are you the one who is keeping Jake behind?' He asked jokingly before laughing. 'Hurry up Jake or else you are in big trouble. Leave Bella at the beach since it is nice weather and meet her there after. The meeting will only be on for about 2 hrs. Shell be ok.' He explain before putting the phone down.

' I think we should set off I said picking her up and placing her in the passenger seat. She pouted before buckling herself in and we set off. I stopped at the beach and she climbed out. She walked over to my side and lent through the window to give me yet another kiss. I was the one who had to end it and when I pulled away I saw her giving me the puppy dog eyes act. I laughed and waved goodbye as I drove off.

The meeting went on for an hour and 45 minutes. We them had a quick conversation with the elders about the treaty line and if we should allow JA and Jasper over since we had started to trust them. The elders agreed to let them over if it was very important. After that I raced to my van and got a few shouts off the others. I shouted back saying that they were only jealous that I had such a beautiful girl waiting at the beach for me. They all burst out laughing as they walked into the forest.

As I drove to the beach I remembered what I had promised Bella a few days before. I had promised to take her cliff diving after we had seen Sam and some of the others doing it. I glanced out of the window and saw that there was a storm coming and thought that it wasn't such a good idea. The sea was starting to get choppy as I arrived at the beach. I looked up at that point and noticed that the weather had take a turn for the worst. The wind had picked up and large black thunder clouds filled the sky. A few rain drops started to drop as I scanned the beach for Bella. I couldn't see her any were. I ran over to our little hut and saw that it was empty. I shouted her name but the gathering wind carried it away. I started to panic. My dad hadn't called me to let me know that she had gone to ours. And neither had Emily. I ran back to my truck and grabbed my mobile. I rang my dad first and he said that he hadn't seen her. I then rang Emily and Sam picked up. I asked him to ask Emily if Bella had dropped by. She said no and Sam asked me what was wrong as I explained that I couldn't find her any were and a storm was brewing. He told me to keep looking and that he was going to call he others and tell them to go to the beach. As I put the phone down something caught my eye at the top of the cliff. Something bright pink. I focused in more and saw that it was Bella at the top. On the edge. She held her arms up and jumped. I heard her scream through the wind.

**BPOV**

I was overjoyed to see Jake. It had been a week and it was dragging on after Wednesday. He rang me every night just to hear my voice or I would ring him to hear his voice. It would settle me down and keep me calm. So on Friday when JA and Jasper said that they were planning on going hunting for the weekend I jumped in and said that I would go to Jakes for company. JA and Jasper looked at each other and burst out laughing. They knew how much I missed him and thought it was funny that I jumped at any moment at a chance to see him. They agreed but they would take me and pick me up the next day. That meant I would sleep at Jakes. His sister was at home so I would sleep in her room. We had become great friends since I had been spending more time with Jake. She knew everything about the wolves and since she had started dating one of them, I can never remember which one, she got told about them being wolves. She was a bit freaked out like I was when Jake first told me. I can't remember how he told me but I just remember not believing him and ignoring him for about 2 weeks because I thought it was a sick joke. That was until he arrived at my house after Charlie had gone to work and he showed me. I was gob smacked and I was that shocked I ended up fainting apparently. But now im completely used to it.

I arrived at the treaty line in the black Mercedes and couldn't wait to get out. I flung the door open, quickly kissed JA and Jasper on the cheeks and ran, Ran to him as fast as I could. Once I was close I leaped into the air and flung my self on to him. He caught me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him and heard JA and Jasper laughing their heads off, while Jake spun me around. I waved to them as Jake walked over to his truck, with me still attached to him. We hadn't seen each other in over a week and had really missed each other. The smile on his face showed how happy he was to be with me. He climbed in to the drivers seat and started the car. But he couldn't set off because I came and sat on his knee facing Him. I looked deep into his eyes and he reflected that and then I kissed him again. This time more passionately. We stayed like that for about 20 minutes not breathing in between kisses until his phone rang. It made us both jump out of our skins and we both started laughing. He answered it. I could hear Sam's voice on the other end.

'Where the hell. The meeting is goin to. and you still aren't here.' he kept breaking up and Jake frowned. I giggled at Sam's angry voice and he heard it. 'Hey Bella. Are you the one who is keeping Jake behind?' He asked jokingly as Jake passed the phone over to me before laughing. 'Hurry up Jake or. Leave Bella at the beach. her there after. The meeting. She'll be ok.' He explain all crackly again before putting the phone down.

' I think we should set off' he said picking me up and placing me in the passenger seat. I pouted before buckling myself in and we set off. He stopped at the beach and I climbed out reluctantly. I walked round to his side and leant through his window. I kissed him but he pulled away. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes but he just laughed and drove off, waving as he did so. I walked down to the edge of the sea and took my shoes off. I rolled my jeans up and walked into the cold water. I jumped a bit at the temperature but carried on until the edge of my rolled up jeans were nearly submerged. After a while it felt lovely and I watched the fish swim around me. I glanced around and found that I was the only one on the beach. My eyes locked on the giant cliffs at one end of the beach. Jake had promised to take me cliff diving at some point. I thought about going on my own but then I thought no. I would wait fro Jake. I carried on walking when the sun went behind a cloud. I looked up and saw large black thunder clouds above me. The wind started to pick up and the water turned colder and waves became bigger. I walked out of the water and put my shoes back on. I remembered the shelter near the cliffs and went over to it. I huddled inside it and watched as the waves became more violent. I huddled up more and wrapped my cardigan around me. I closed my eyes and then wished I hadn't. Memories started to flash back. Edward. His arms around me, kissing me and hugging me. Then saying he didn't want me. He wanted Tanya. He loved Tanya, more than he loved me. Saying Tanya was better. It made me feel use less. Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I thought about what he had said to me. I then thought about why Jake wanted me when Edward didn't. Edward didn't love me for who I was so why does Jake. He doesn't. He doesn't love me. He's just with me to make me happy. He doesn't actually love me. I screamed and ran out of the shelter. I looked around thinking of what to do. His house was miles away from here. I couldn't run to mine in this weather and get there in time. I then turned around, remembering the cliffs. If he didn't love me he wouldn't mind me jumping off the cliffs with out him. I ran up to the top of them not really thinking. The only thoughts I had where what if I died doing this? What about JA, Jasper, my mum, my dad, all my mates? Would they miss me? I knew Jake wouldn't because he didn't love me. It was just a show. I bet he had a laugh with his mates every time I left him to go home. This made me even more angrier. I skidded to a stop as I reached the top. I walked slowly over to the edge and looked down. The waves had become a lot more choppier but I didn't mind. I flung my shoes off into the water and held my arms above my head and slowly stood up on my tiptoes. I could feel the cold wind whip my hair around as I closed my eyes. I pushed off the edge and jumped. I screamed as I travelled through the air, the wind whipping my hair back again but this time it hurt. I shaped my self to hit the water and closed to my eyes. About 2 seconds later I hit the cold water and the air rushed out of me. Then everything went black.

**JAPOV**

I ran over to the bed and grabbed hold of Bella's hand.

'What happened?' I asked glaring at Jake as Jasper came up behind me.

'Don't look at Jake, he was at a meeting with us' Sam replied placing himself in between me and Jake. 'Jake tel her what you saw' he ordered.

'I arrived at the beach about 30 minutes ago and couldn't find her. About 10 minutes of searching saw something on the cliff top. I looked up and saw her stood at the top. The she jumped off and screamed. It was horrible. I saw her hit the water but never resurface. I quickly rang Sam and told him to get to the beach straight away. I then kicked off my shoes and dived into the water. The waves were very choppy and I struggled to swim against them. I swam over to the edge of the cliffs to the big rocks but couldn't find her. I climbed on to one of them looked around. I saw Sam and the others on the beach and shouted over to them telling them to look for Bella in the water. They didn't ask why they just did. I dived back in and saw her sinking to the bottom. I swam back to the surface and shouted to them that she was over by me. I then dived down and grabbed hold of her. I dragged her to the surface and made sure her head was out of the water. Sam was there at that point and took her off me before swimming off. Embry and Quil helped me swim back. As I got to the shore all the other wolves had arrived and they were taking off their tops and wrapping them around Bella. She was blue and not breathing.' he took a breathe. 'I started panicking as I ran to her. Embry grabbed hold of me and said that I didn't want to be there. Sam picked her up and ran to his truck along with Emily who helped him load her in. I ran after them and phased as I did so. I ran next to them in the forest as fast as I could. I tried to save her I really did' he started crying and shaking again. Sam grabbed hold of him and dragged him out of the room. I turned back to Bella. That's when I noticed Jasper had gone.

'Emily, where's Jasper?' I asked looking around.

'h, he went back to yours saying summat about a doctors bag' she replied.

'Oh, thank you' I turned back to Bella and looked at her. She was covered in cuts and bruises on her face. I slowly took the cover off her body and gasped. She clothes were all ripped and her skin was cut in several places, bleeding dangerously. 'Emily could you grab me some old towels please and a bucket of water. I need to clean these injuries before they become infected.' she nodded and ran down the stairs. I heard a bang and everyone shouting at Jake. He was getting seriously stressed. I understood why. He really did love Bella and would probably die if she did. I walked down the stairs and heard a knock on the door. I was about to get it but Sam did instead. A young tanned girl stood at the door.

'Come in' Sam said before walking off. She stepped in but didn't see me. She closed the door and walked into the living room. I followed and saw Jake quivering and 2 pices of table in the middle of the room. That was what the bang was. He had destroyed a table.

'Looks like some one is in a bad mood' the girl said grinning at Jake. I was gob smacked. Didn't she know? 'What happened? It like a funeral parlour in here' that did It. Jake charged at her but I jumped in as Quil grabbed him.

'RIGHT!! Embry, Quil and Seth take Jake outside, let him destroy trees instead of objects and possibly people' I said glaring at the girl. They grabbed him and walked out with him. 'Sam what's this one called?' I asked pointing towards the girl.

'She called Leah and she's a mate of ours' he replied glaring at her just like the rest of us.

'Is she a wolf?'

'Yep'

'Does she know?'

'Nope'

'Leah, nice to meet you im JA a vampire and a friend of all of these' I said waving a hand around the room. She raised her eyebrows at me. 'And you have just completely stepped out of line. Yes something has happened. I don't know if you know Bella Swan?'

'Oh, her, what's happened now?' she asked rolling her eyes and putting her hand on her hip looking bored

'LEAH!!!' Sam shouted. 'How dare you come here of you have no respect for anyone!'

'Soz hard, what's happened?'

'She's been involved in an accident and it doesn't look good for her. She's upstairs and isn't breathing. If you don't already know Jake is dating her and is really worried' Emily explained walking in. Just then another knock sounded on the door. It was Jasper, I could smell him. I ran to it and opened it. He was carrying one of Carlisle's old doctors bags and was frowning.

'God! What is it with the emotions around here?'

'Every one is a bit stressed. It isn't looking good.' he stepped in and we ran upstairs followed by Emily and Sam. The Leah girl stayed down stairs on her own while the other wolves went outside. Emily passed me the towels with the warm water on them and I started to clean Bella's cuts, while Jasper opened her eyes and shined a torch into them.

'She's with us but she's not breathing' he said confused. 'We are going to have to resuscitate her' he said looking at me.

'I cant do it and neither can you because she bleeding in her mouth' I replied opening her mouth to see if her air ways were obstructed. We turned to look at Sam and Emily.

'I know who can, they have had first aid training, but it depends on whether they would do it'

'Who?'

'Seth' he replied looking down.

'He's too young to have training!' I protested.

'Come on JA look at him, if you didn't know his age what age would you say he is?'

'Ok, he looks about 18 but does he know what to do?'

'Yeah'

'Ok, go and get him' I replied shaking my head and turning back to Bella. A few seconds later Seth came in looking worried followed by Sam and Leah.

'Ok, what do you want me to do?' he asked looking at Bella.

'Get her breathing, we can't do it because of the blood in her mouth, you know' I said. He nodded his head.

'Yeah I know, Jake wont be happy, he would have preferred to have done it'

'Yeah but he's not had training has he?'

'True' Seth edged closer and leaning down. 'This aint gonna taste nice' he laughed a little then opened her mouth and breathed into it. I saw her chest rise and fall. He carried on doing it for about 5 minutes before he suddenly shot up. He spat a load of water out.

'Urgh! that tastes disgusting'

'What is it?' Sam asked looking worried.

'Salt water. It must have been on her lungs and when I breathed in then it came up and straight into my mouth. He replied wiping her mouth.

'Keep doing it and you might empty her lungs of it, yeah it may not taste nice but its better then letting her die' he looked at me then nodded

'Get me a glass of water so I can rinse my mouth after' he leant down and blew into her mouth again. This time we only stood worrying for about 2 minutes when he suddenly shot up.

'She bit me! She bit me!' he looked horrified. Bella was sat up look confused.

'Where am I?' she asked croakily.

'Bella thank god, your all rite. Your at Sam and Emily's house. You jumped off a cliff into the water and nearly died. Jake rang us and we came straight over' I explained hugging her tightly.

'Your not allowed over the treaty line though' she looked even more confused.

'We are now, if it's an emergency like it was with you'

'Oh, who was kissing me?'

'No one, Seth was resuscitating you, that was until you bit his lip' I explained trying to hold in a laugh but failing. Bella looked around me to find Seth.

'Urm, sorry Seth, I thought someone was kissing me' she blushed a deep shade of red.

'Its ok, at least your ok' he replied holding his lip. I sniffed up and wished I hadn't. Seth's blood filled my nostrils. I winced and Sam noticed.

'Errmm, because we don't want anymore accidents, Seth why don't you go outside and tell Jake to come up. Don't say anything though' Sam explained. Seth walked off down the stairs muttering to himself about something. I looked at Sam

'Thanks' and he laughed. We heard Jake running up the stairs. He ran through the door nearly taking it off its hinges and looked for Bella. He met her eyes and ran over to her. They hugged, but Bella looked awkward. I watched her carefully as Jake stroked her hair and kept kissing her cheeks. She looked un comfortable and scared.

'Right, thank you Sam and everyone but to be honest I think we should get Bella home and in to bed, with a new pair of clothes on and a shower' I smiled at her while Jake looked like he was about to cry. 'Don't worry you will be able to see her tomorrow' I reassured him smiling. He nodded and got up. He picked Bella up and walked over to Jasper.

'Since you have no car, I guess your carrying her home' he laughed and passed a weak Bella over to Jasper who laughed as well.

'Yeah, I guess I am' he looked down at Bella who had her eyes closed. 'Come on JA before she settles down too much' I followed him out of the door followed by everyone else. They walked us down to the door and waved bye to us. We both ran with a sleeping Bella and arrived back at her house at around 4.30. He dad wasn't home so we decided to wake her up. Jasper waited down stairs as I showered her and got her dressed again. This time in sweat pants and a baggy top. I then carried her to her bed and placed her in it. She fell asleep straight away. I called Jasper up and we sat watching her sleep. Then a thought occurred to me.

'Why did she jump Jasper? Is she not happy?' I asked looking at him.

'I don't know love but we saved her at least' he took my hand and held it. About 2 hours later we heard Charlie arrive home. I gave it about 10 minutes before I rang up. I was still in Bella' room but I was pretending to be at home. I would tell him that Bella was tired and had gone to bed early. He would understand. I heard he walking over to the phone.

'Hello?' his gruff voice asked.

'Hey Charlie, its JA'

'Oh, hey JA. What's up?'

'Bella's asleep up stairs, we picked her up from Jakes because apparently she feel asleep. So I put her to bed and then left. I posted the keys back through but she might have moved them. But she's ok, just tired' I explained.

'Oh, ok thanks JA, bye'

'Bye' and I put the phone down. I smiled to myself as I heard Charlie coming up the steps. He was going to check on Bella. I grabbed Jaspers hand a we jumped out of the window and ran towards the forest. She would be ok on her own now that Charlie was there.

We ran to our new house. We didn't want to stay in our old one. It held too many memories for us. So we bought a new one closer to Bella's. It was still big and it had 4 rooms one of which was Bella's for when she stayed over. Which was most of the time. The other one was a office/ library and the next one was a gym/ swimming pool. That was in the basement. Bella had the attic room while me and Jasper had the second floor. We loved our new house and never went back to our old one.

We were all happy and Bella was extremely happy with Jake. I loved them when they were together. They looked so cute. I really hope Edward wouldn't come back and ruin her life again. She was happy now and didn't want him back. She soon forgot him when she went back to Jakes. Me and Jasper stayed just to look after her, while Carlisle and Esme moved to LA. They did that after the prom. Just after Edward left Bella for Tanya! They didn't like it. So they moved away leaving the rest of us. Rosalie and Emmett soon followed them but moved to Canada instead. And Edward went to Tanya in Alaska. But we stayed. Carlisle and Esme ring up every now and again, but they say that they don't want to come down because it will hurt her again. We agree, but we know that she misses them.

But she is happy and so are we. Our lives are perfect.

**BPOV**

I walked into the summer breeze and smiled. Another sunny day in Forks. Must be a record. I loved sunny days, but they meant that I couldn't see JA and Jasper. I slowly walked over to the bench and sat down with a thud. I opened my book and read. But after about an hour I soon got bored. So I swapped it fro a magazine. I opened a pack of cookies and started munching. I thought about me and Jake and how we were so happy. He promised to never leave me and never do what Edward did to me. And I believed him because JA reassured me that he meant that. I just sat there for a while when I suddenly heard a branch snap to my side. I looked up but saw nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on day dreaming. That's when HE walked over to me. Casually. I went white.

**JamesPOV**

I had been tracking her for around 7 months after I got bored of tracking other humans. Our last meeting had been at the ballet studio where Edward came and had a fight with me. I managed to escape but I was very angry about losing. I was determined to catch her again. It had been about a year since I last smelt her blood. But I finally caught her scent again. I knew it straight away. Strawberries. I followed it and found that I had gone right around her in a complete circle around her. I came to an opening and saw her on her own. Reading a magazine while munching on cookies. I was surprised that Edward wasn't with her. He never left her side. I quickly ran around the house and noticed that her dads police car was gone and that there was a wet dog kinda smell along with old vampire smell. It was about 1 day old. I snickered to myself. She was on her own. Perfect. I ran back round to the opening and walked over to her casually. Her face went white when she saw me, which was ironic since she was already white. She slowly got up.

'Oh, don't. I didn't mean to disturb you.' I said sitting her down next to her. She looked at me suspiciously but joined me.

'How's Edward ?' I asked interested.

'I don't know' she replied looking down nervously.

'OH! And whys that?' I asked shocked.

'He … left … me for Tanya' nearly on the border line of bursting in to tears. For the first time since I had started tracking humans I felt sorry for her. She looked really upset.

'Why?!' I shouted. She jumped in shock. 'Sorry'

'I don't know why, he obviously doesn't love me anymore.' She replied looking down and playing with the pages of her magazine.

'Oh, I bet your wondering why im here?' I said to her. She looked me in the eyes and for the first time I noticed how pretty she was. Her skin looked so smooth and her eyes where big and brown. She looked surprised yet confused.

;Yes, I am' she replied honestly.

'Well … ' I started but I was suddenly distracted by a smell. BLOOD!!!

'Oh shit, I've cut my finger.' she said then her eyes grew wide.

I growled viciously. The smell was over whelming and moth watering. My hunting skills kicked in as I got up. She looked at me panicking. This was my chance. I was going to torture her. Have fun. Last time I got her I didn't get to have fun. It was ruined by Edward. But this time I was going to have fun. Lots of fun. This torture was going to be different and special. She got up slowly backing away from me. Then she ran.

**BPOV**

As he chased me through the woods I could smell the moss and leaves. The smell was overwhelming. It got to the back of my throat and made me choke. I couldn't stop though. He may be fast, but he was playing with me. Getting me all tensed up. I was his bait! I came an opening, where it stood, the house I hoped I wouldn't find on this chase. So many bad memories flicked back into my head. This was the house I used to love. But that all changed when they moved. They didn't just take their belongings with them they also took my soul and my heart. I felt a sudden rip in my cheat as the memories flickered into my head again. This is just what I didn't need when I was getting chased by the Hunter as they called him. All the memories of the damp grass that smelt like an autumn morning, when I would wake up and go outside, to the grass where I was running now and I would be able to smell the dew. Not like a cold scary winter night.

As I got closer I could here it creaking in the very slight breeze. It had been stood there for about 2 yrs now un-touched and un-cared for. I used to try not to think about it everyday but there would be reminders everywhere. But thankfully with the help of my friends it was soon all forgotten, that was up until now. I slowed down to catch my breath. My panting was very loud and nearly the only noise. I looked around. I couldn't see him but I could hear him. He was teasing me. Laughing, shouting my name. I screamed angrily and ran to the door. The floorboards creaked like they were in pain as I ran along the porch to the old shabby door. I slammed it open and flung myself into the not so safe house. I hit the floor boards with a loud thud.

I knew this house like the back of my hand, but in the dark with … HIM! Following me round was a different story. I got up and felt around for the light switch, which should have been on the wall near the door. When I found it, I shrieked in horror. A spider crawled over my hand. I heard him chuckle to himself. I flicked the light switch on and turned around. As I did I gasped. The furniture was still there, to my utter surprise, but with covers on them. So when they moved they had just taken my soul and my heart with them and not there furniture. It looked so different to the last time. The last time! I can' think about that, not now. I was already in too much danger of dying in the hands of evil. I certainly didn't want to kill myself with my own memories.

When I could feel my heart beating again I breathed a sigh. Not of relief but of annoyance. He also knew this house well. He was once welcomed here but then he did something bad when I came into their lives. I knew I probably didn't stand a chance of trying to lose him. As I took another breath I breathed in the dust. It hit the back of my throat and burned. I coughed and choked. When I finally got my breath back I heard him laughing at me. I stomped my foot angrily. What use will that do I thought to myself? He would only carry on laughing at your stupid antics.

I stormed off into the direction of the study. I used to love the study. So many books and paintings. They all used to fascinated me greatly. But now it was empty. Not a single object but a large bay window letting in flickers of light reflecting off the moon, and the empty book shelves. There were patches of clean paint form were the paintings used to be. I don't know why I choose the study. It just sounded like a good idea. As I walked I heard him whistling and singing. He was going to follow me. I quickly thought of an escape root from the study. There was the door into a small closet that use to be used for storing files. Private is what it said on it. Important files were stored there. I started to walk faster trying to beat him. I knew it was another one of my many stupid ideas. How would I ever beat him? When I got into the room I slammed the door shut and flicked the light on. I looked around. The shelves were covered in a thick layer of dust. It looked so ghostly. The big bay window looked even bigger. I started to walk towards it. All of a sudden the light flicked off. I was stood in the middle of a dark room… alone. The only bit of light was the moons shine leaking through the dusty window. But then it was gone as the clouds blocked it out. My eyes had to adjust to the sudden darkness and gloom that lay around me. As they adjusted I saw dust particles floating around everywhere. Was he watching me? I looked around for him. As I scanned the room my eyes flickered past something… something black… a shape.

He walked over to the bay window and as he did so the moons light crept through the clouds behind him. I could make out his shape but not his face, but I could definitely make out his smile. His brilliant white teeth shined from the light bouncing off them. He laughed at my horror that was plastered across my face. It felt so stiff. It was stuck in a horror stricken look. His laugh boomed round the room and bounced of the empty wall making it echo. I stood there horrified for about ten seconds looking at him and thinking of what to do next. And then I ran. Ran for the door and for my life.

As I ran I didn't really pay attention to where I was running to, Until I smacked in to a door and landed in a familiar room. The big gold bed was still there but with dust covers on it. I got up and turned around only to find James stood right behind me

'Hello' he said. He picked me up by my throat and launched me into Edwards old CD collections. The glass smashed into the back of my head as I made contact and started falling in little pieces around me, I slowly sank to the floor as the whole of Edwards record collection fell on top of me. The plastic covers cut into my face as James laughed evilly ( mwhahahaha). He walked over to me and knelt down.

'You know what in going to do now?' he asked as he pressed down onto my leg. De ja vu flashed in to my mind. The gym. I screamed out in agony as my leg broke.

'You can scream all you want. No one will hear you' he smirked and picked me up by the waist, like a baby, a threw me over his shoulder and walked over to the bed. He launched me onto it and the covers quickly sank over me. I gasped for air. He had winded me.

As I scrambled in the covers I heard him laughing but I couldn't see him. All of a sudden the covers whooshed off me . He stood there with the covers in his hands.

'Edwards not here to save you this time.' he said while smirking. His teeth flashed in the light as he slowly walked over to me. I didn't know what to expect next.

I woke up naked and sore with just a cover over me. A light draft was flowing through the room. As I came to my senses I remembered what had happened. James had got me in this room. Alone. I looked around and saw my clothes ripped to shreds on the floor in the corner. Next to his military jacket. I rolled over slowly and landed with a thud on the floor. I gasped in pain as I gripped my chest .I looked at it and saw large bruises and dints in my chest. He had broken my ribs. I heard angry voices outside.

'You're a bastard, how dare you sleep with her' it sounded like James. He was obviously angry with someone and he wasn't talking about me.

'James, leave it. I didn't mean to do it' a woman's icy voice replied. I ignored them and carried on crawling towards his jacket.

The voices started to get louder and then all of a sudden a huge crash sounded from outside followed by a woman's scream. The whole house shook. I quickly slipped on the jacket and crawled back to the bed. My head was banging and the world was spinning violently. I grabbed hold of the bed post and dragged myself up slowly. I looked around to see a figure stood at the door. I couldn't make out the face but fear washed over me as I collapsed to the floor. Everything went black.

**Hope you like this lol :P 2 updates in one night aren't you lucky lol :P pls review lol :P and hope to update on Tuesday lol :P xoxo**


	17. Another authors note

_**AN **_

_I will be ending this story very soon but I really need a quick ending lol :P I have really got bored of it and I don't think its goin any where __L__ so if you have any good endings pls tell me sonly __J_

_I have got another story goin but I haven't typed them up yet but I will be soon lol :P it's a Jasper Bella story and I really like it __J_

_So I will update soon when I have a good ending __J__ xoxo_


	18. Last of the american girls

Wow a chapter lol :P can you believe it I have updated. And this story will be ending very soon. I ant you tell me what you think of Edwards choice at the end about Bella. Do you think its fair?? Please review lol :P

Sorry about the long wait but I have been so busy at school and then I didn't have a clue how to end it but I think I know now and there may be a squeal to this but only one chapter lol :P But not yet J I have also bee ill so I got bored and decided to finish off this story J lol :P review please :P xoxo

**Tanya's POV**

OMG!! Laurent was staring at me again. Irina was sat on his knee all loved up with him while I flipped through ym magazine. It had been bring all week since Edward had left to tell his parents. And Bella. But apparently she already knew so he had to go and clear some stuff up. He promised he would be back soon. But all this week Laurent has been staring at me. Yes he is good looking but e is with my sister so I couldn't possibly do anything. Could I? I felt my phone vibrate as I considered this. A text from Edward.

'_Will be back soon, just have to keep to the speeding limit ;) xxxx' _I laughed to myself and got up. Irina stared at curiously.

'What?' I demanded.

'Whoa! Who got up on the wrong side of the bed. Oh, 1 minute, should I saw Edwards bed' and she laughed along with Kate. They have been bitchy with me all week because I had got Edward and just left Bella. They really liked Bella, but I didn't so they ganged up on me. I stormed out and walked out into the snow. In my bare feet. I just stood there. I don't how long for but I remember it going dark and someone coming outside. I turned around sharply and growled, only to find Laurent coming out and then freezing.

'Whoa, easy tiger, ive only come to se how you are.' he walked up to me and smiled.

'Im was okay until you came out' I replied glaring at him.

'Well sorry. I thought you needed a bit of company since you were on your own, and so am I now. Them two have gone hunting fot the night' he sighed heavily and sat down in the snow.

'They went hunting with out me.' I glared at the snow for no reason. They were really staring to piss me off. They were only doing this to annoy me.

'I thought you knew' he looked down and tried not to laugh.

'Urgh, your as bad as them' I stormed off into the house only to make it to the door. Laurent had grabbed my waist and pulled me down to the floor.

'What the hell!!' I tried to protest but Laurent's lips were on mine. I tried to push against his chest but then the thought came back that I had before. About cheating with Laurent. Maybe I could. I let him kiss me and then let him get in my mouth. It felt so good. I hadn't been kissed like this for a week and I was suddenly excited. I just let it all happen. But it happened too quickly. The next thing I knew Kate was walking up to me with the look of death on her face. She slapped me then spouted some stuff about Edward. He had left me. He had seen me. With Laurent. Having fun. I tried to cry but I couldn't. The she slapped me again and screamed at me for ruining Irina's only hope of love. The she just kept slapping me. I dint know what to do. It was a shock. The she threw some bags at me and told me to get out. So I did and know im on a plane to Italy hoping to go to the Volutri. Not to doe but to see Felix. My old flame. I wanted him more than anything now.

**JAPOV**

'Jasper hold me' I cried as soon as I saw it.

'NO!!! BELLA!!!' I screamed out in agony as I saw James chase Bella.

'We have to go. Now!!' I grabbed the car keys and dashed off into the woods around the little cottage.

'JA, would you care to explain' Jasper pleaded as soon as he caught up with me.

'Yes in the car' I pushed my self forward and found myself at the car in no time.

Get in' I ordered Jasper. He could see that I meant war if he didn't so he did.

'Right get my phone out of my bag' I ordered him as we flew through fir tress heading towards the border of Canada to get back in the USA. My yellow Porsche pushed forward as I hit 100 mph on the bends

'Text Edward saying.. _'Edward, when you get this Bella will already be with James. I our old house, alive, hopefully. I saw him take her when we were out hunting in Canada. We had only just left her and told her we would be back on Monday, in time for school. We are now on our way back but we wont be able to save her from him. He has nasty thing planned Edward. Find her and save her. I know you are in Forks. I saw you coming home after you walked in on Tanya and Laurent. We don't live in that house anymore but we will explain later. Save her Edward, you're her only hope. Do anything you can. I know there is still that choice left. JA + Jasper.'_

Jasper did as he was told. I saw in my head some cops at the next bend so I slammed on and drove past smoothly. They glared at me but they couldn't see me. Thank god for black out windows. As soon as I was well away from them I put my foot down again and hit 150 mph on the straight stretch that led to the border.

'Jasper get out the border passes'

'Okay, and I have sent the message to Edward. Are we heading back to Forks to save Bella?' he asked rooting around in my bag fro the passes.

'Yep and we have to be quick' I slammed on again as we reached the border. This was fun driving fast. I liked it.

'May I see your passes please?' the attendant asked. I handed them to him and he checked them and then checked our faces.

'Thank you, have a safe journey' he waved us off in to the USA.

**EPOV**

She was clung onto the bed post as I ran in. She took one look at me with fear written all across her face and then she just collapsed. It was heart breaking. She thought I was James. And that I had come back to kill her. Like he promised about 2 yrs ago. But I wasn't here to kill her. I was here to save her this time. I glanced around and noticed that the room was extremely dark. This was my old bedroom. With my old bed left in it. I looked at Bella and saw that she was only wearing what looked like an army jacket. That was way too big for her. And was James'. I slowly walked over to her. I was cautious in case James had come in. But then I heard the fight that was going on in the garden. Apparently, and I wasn't a gossipy old woman, but Victoria, James' love, has slept with Laurent. Now James was beating the crap out of Laurent and when Victoria tried to ump in he hit her … hard. As I approached Bella I had to look away in disgust. She was a mess. A pile of blood and flesh on the floor. She looked like she was dead. She was going to die though. I knew that much. There was a way to stop that though. Changing her. But no I wont do that. I would never do that.

I tore my gaze away from Bella's mangled body and walked over to the window. They were all arguing. Still. But then I hear something else in the argument. She thing I didn't want to heat because I had seen it. Laurent had cheated on Irina, Tanya's sister with Tanya herself. I walked in on them and just walked straight back out. And left Tanya and decided I would come back to Forks to see Bella. I knew I had a 50% chance of getting her back because she could have been with Jake. Actually according to JA's last update she was with Jake. Tanya started texting me like mad when her sister Kate told her. I liked Kate she trusted me and my decision and promised she would tell Tanya everything that I had said. But I just switched my mobile off. Thinking about my mobile made me get it back out. There were 7 missed calls off JA and a message. I opened it.

'_Edward, when you get this Bella will already be with James. I our old house, alive, hopefully. I saw him take her when we were out hunting in Canada. We had only just left her and told her we would be back on Monday, in time for school. We are now on our way back but we wont be able to save her from him. He has nasty thing planned Edward. Find her and save her. I know you are in Forks. I saw you coming home after you walked in on Tanya and Laurent. We don't live in that house anymore but we will explain later. Save her Edward, you're her only hope. Do anything you can. I know there is still that choice left. JA + Jasper.'_

I flipped my mobile shut and threw it across the floor. It hit the bed but surprisingly didn't break. NO WAY on this planet was I going to change bella. I looked back at her and walked over tomy phone. I scanned my contacts until I came to the one I was looking for.

It rang and the husky voice answered.

'Hello?'

'Sam?' I replied.

'Yeah, who is this?'

'Its Edward Cullen, I need your help. Bella has been caught by James, and she isn't I a good state.

'Is she with you now?'

'Yeah, she's lied on the floor near me unconscious. Please I need you to come and kill James with me' I pleaded with him.

'Okay, we will all be over soon, let me gather them. 1 minute, were are you?'

'Im at the Cullen's old house. Thank you, I owe you big time now'

I know you do, bye Edward' he put the phone down. I looked at it and then closed it myself. I glanced down at Bella and saw blood coming from her head. She was dieing and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever done but I like it J I will be updating and hopefully finishing on Sunday J Also I will post a chapter of ym new story on soo,,,, please read it and review this one and my new one J love you all xoxo


	19. Till Death Do We Part

JacobPOV

**I looked a Sam gob smacked. Did I really hear what I thought I heard. Bella has been caught by James. Edward is with her now. Pure hatred ran through my veins. I growled loudly and started to beat the crap out of a nearby tree. She was going to die. I just knew it. Sam grabbed me to stop me causing distruction while Jared and Paul held my arms and legs down. I was quivering like mad and I knew that any second now I would phase and my pack would get hurt. They carried away from the tree and dropped me. As soon as they let go of me I jumped up and in mid air I phased. They al followed suit and soon we were all wolves. There were about 15 of us and I was the only one still shaking. The shackles on my back were stood on end and I had hate running through my head.**

'_**Jake, if you want to save her, come with us' **_**Sam said sternly. I nodded and just ran to the Cullen's. I quickly caught James' scent and then I saw him. Fighting with Laurent.**

'_**You get Laurent, im going for James' **_**I said to the rest of the pack who soon caught up with me. They all nodded even though some of them didn't agree. They didn't want to cause and argument though. I ran straight for his throat and got it. He screamed out in pain as the others circled Victoria and Laurent. Stomach curdling sounds bounced around the valley the house stood in. The sounds of Vampires getting ripped to shreds. **

'_**This is fun' **_**I thought to myself and the others agreed. We all started to rip the bloodsuckers to death when suddenly JA was next to me.**

'**Let me help Jake' she smiled sweetly at me and pounced on James' back. She sat on his shoulders and suddenly ripped his head off. I was gob smacked. How could someone soo small be so dangerous? I looked at her, my eyes wide with shock and she laughed. I glanced to my left and saw Jasper ripping Laurent to shreds. Victoria was already dead and was lying in a pile of wood that the rest of my pack started to gather up. We had to burn the Vampires to kill them probably. Jasper had told us that a few weeks ago. The rest of the pack finished Laurent off and then came to help me. I had already ripped James to shreds but there were a few pieces left. Suddenly flames shot up next to me and JA ran over to Esme and hugged her. They looked really sad and just walked slowly over to us. Carlisle wasn't any were in sight but then I saw Edward. I charged over to him, hatred still filling my head and pounced on him. I ripped at his throat but I was dragged off by Sam and Jasper. They held me back as I phased back to a human.**

'**How could you just leave her like that? Why havent you saved her? Ran her to a hospital? Instead of just standing around doing nothing?' I tried to break free but I couldn't. I fell to the ground crying. Esme walked over to me, no embarrassment on her face even though I was naked and hugged me. I cried in to her shoulder while everyone stood there.**

'**Edward, she's very weak, but you still have a choice. You can save her. Give her your venom and change her' I looked up to see Carlisle walking over to us with Bella in his arms.**

'**No Carlisle I will not do that. I cant turn her. NO!! I wont do it' Edward roared. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why wasn't he going to save her. I would still have her if he did. I looked at him and shot up. Esme must have expected it because she didn't flinch.**

'**Why? Why wont you save her? I thought you loved her? I love her and I would save her if I could. Carlisle you save her please' I begged looking around at everyone.**

'**Oka…'**

'**NO!' he was cut short by Edward who walked up to him and grabbed Bella off him.**

'**You wont do anything to her' He just stood there holding her. Everyone was quiet and I could hear her heart beat. It was weak and quiet. I walked up to Edward, hatred in my tears and took her off him. I laid her down on the floor and sat next to her. She opened her eyes weakly and smiled at me.**

'**Jake' she croaked.**

'**Shush, don't talk' I stroked her face, tears running down my cheeks.**

'**Your crying' she panicked but couldn't move. **

'**Im dying aren't I?' she asked quietly. I tried to answer but I couldn't. My voice wouldn't come out. Instead it came out in sobs. I lied down next to her and faced her still stroking her face and trying to remember every feature. JA came and sat next to me and smiled at Bella. **

'**I love you Bella and I always will' she kissed Bella's head and then got up. I could see she was crying, but Vampires couldn't. Jasper was next and he did the same. He walked up to JA and hugged her tightly. Esme and Carlisle followed and then the rest of my pack. Seth was the most upset out of us all. Bella had stood up for him since she joined the pack. They were like Best Mates. Leah paid her respects as Bella lay dieing. Suddenly Bella said Leah's name.**

'**I want to talk to her in private' she asked me quickly. I looked at her uncertain but then nodded. I got up and Leah took my place. Bella whispered something but I don't know what. Leah smiled and kissed her head as well. Edward started to walk over but Carlisle and Jasper stopped him. He nodded and just looked at Bella sadly. I walked back over to her and just sat there doing nothing, just stroking her face, hair and body trying to remember every special, unique features. She may have been a bloody mess but she still beautiful. All the good memories ran through my head as I stared at her. We were in love and that would never change. She moaned in pain and then her eyes fluttered shut.**

'**Bella open your eyes, please' I begged. But she never replied.**

**JAPOV**

Jake cried out in pain and hugged her limp body. She was dead. I turned away, just in time to see Edward run away. He was feeling very guilty. He had a choice to save her, but he didn't. he was selfish. I hated him for it. I lost a best friend because of his stupid pride. He never wanted her to be a vampire. He just didn't want her to live for ever and I hated him for it. I hugged Jasper tightly while Carlisle walked over to Jake.

'Let me get her Jake, we can move her back to someone where else, like our new house. Its clean and we can clean her up.' he tried to get Jake to part with Bella but he wouldn't.

'Please Jake' he asked again. Finally Jake let go of her body and Carlisle picked it up. He walked slowly round to the front of the house to where his car was.

Im sitting in the back with her' Jake suddenly jumped in the car and waited for Carlisle to pass Bella to him. Gently he laid her down across his lap and smiled at her. He stroked her face and a single tear fell on to her cheek. It was so painful to watch. I climbed in to my Porsche and Jasper followed. Carlisle started to explain to the pack where there new house was but I just drove off. I knew where it was and we had some spare keys.

'You might want to turn your headlights on' Jasper explain gently. I hadn't noticed that it was dark till he mentioned it. I smiled at him the best I could and switched them on. Jasper then took my hand and held it. I was grateful for this and carried on driving. I had a plan all set out in my head. I would empty his study and put in the spare hospital bed that Carlisle has in his house. They would lie her on that and we would cover her up. Carlisle will probably clean her up first though. The other problem we have is how would we tell Charlie? What would we tell Charlie? I pondered on that and nearly drove through a red light. I slammed on quickly though and

Saw Mrs Partridge glaring at me. Luckily she couldn't see me. I smiled to myself and set back off. They all knew who it was because of the car. No one else had a bright yellow brand new Porsche in this little town.

We soon arrived at there house. They had recently moved closer to Forks and Carlisle had got his old job back at the hospital. I ran to the door and unlocked it. Jasper followed and just stood there.

'Grab some sheets from the airing cupboard so we can cover her. I kept my self occupied from thinking about Bella. It was too painful. About 20 minutes later Carlisle arrived followed closely by the pack. They all phased and I handed towels out to them and they nodded to me politely. Jared and Paul laughed but I just smiled at them. I knew what they were trying to do. Lighten the mood. Jake slowly walked in carrying Bella. I looked at her and felt pain all across my body. It was so painful. I couldn't even believe it. He walked in and into the living room where everyone was gathered. I had a quick look outside and I saw Edward in the shadows of the trees looking at the house. I smiled weakly at him but he just looked away.

'Right, I have set up a bed in Carlisle's study so you can lay her on there and pay her your last respects.' I looked around at everyone and saw their grim faces.

Jake went up first and spent about an hour talking to her. Then the rest of us did the same. I told her that I was sorry that I wasn't there and I wish I had saved her. Jasper had to drag me out because I wouldn't let go of her Bella. I just couldn't leave her. I felt guilty. I wasn't there for her.

**JacobPOV**

I wasn't there for her.

**EPOV**

I wasn't there for her.

We weren't there for her.

What do you think? I have finally finished and yes there will be an epilogue. But I need your help on what to tell Charlie and her family. Please review and tell me in that. I will be putting my new story on soon so im looking forward to that.

Can you believe it!! New Moon in 2 weeks J im well excited lol :P I am so watching it lol :P

Pls review and I will love you forever and eva lol :P xoxo


End file.
